


Night Changes- Larry Stylinson

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Flashbacks, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Older Harry, Ordinary Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Stalking, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO THINKING OUT LOUD. MUST READ FIRST!!!</p><p>Louis and Harry have been through so much together over the past year. After loosing their baby and dealing with a stalker, things became to much for Louis and he walked out leaving Harry behind. Will they make their way back to each other again?.<br/>When Louis Past finally catches up with him what will happen?</p><p>THIS STORY IS MY OWN, PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORY ITS COPYWRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to Thinking Out Loud.

Louis POV

I lie awake in bed, listening to the rain poor down outside. Watching as the drops make shapes across my window. I haven't spoken to Harry in eight days, since I left. His attempts at calling me have failed. I refuse to talk to him. My emotions are all over the place at the moment. I'm trying to deal with the realization that Jake was Ben's Boyfriend. Jake knew all along whom I was, I feel so stupid I didn't recognize him. I probably met him nearly half a dozen times while I was friends with Ben, they dated for two years. I know it must have been a big shock for Jake when he found out what Ben did to me, and that he overdosed and died. I understand he is upset about Ben's death, but Jake has a husband and two children now. He seemed to move on pretty quickly. Doesn't he understand that Ben raped me and nearly killed me? I had nothing to do with his death. The fact that Jake is still defending Ben is a little insane. Why would he want to be associated with him? 

I don't blame Harry for what's happened, in any way at all. I love him with all of my heart and I always will. I now know he didn't cheat on me with Jake, that the whole ordeal was set up. Harry sent Zayn a recording of Jake confessing to everything! Hoping he could get me to listen to it. I refused at first, but Zayn made me listen to it, and as I'd always known, it proved Harry's innocence. The fact that he kept it from me though, that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what Jake was doing to him really hurts. I was so confused. I thought Harry was in love with Jake. It seemed like when something went wrong they would run to each other, and that is what I'm really upset about. Apart from the recording I haven't let Harry explain anything, I will, just not now.

I turned up on Andy and Zayn's doorstep when I left Harry. Of course they welcomed me with open arms. They have been great like always, and I’m so grateful they are leaving Harry and I to sort this mess out ourselves. The last thing I want is the three of them to have a falling out over me and my issues. I've told Aston that we are having a visit with Uncle Andy and Uncle Zayn and he hasn't questioned me further. He does miss Harry and Darcey though. I miss Darcey like crazy, but I just don't know where to go from here. I have so much baggage and it's not fair to Harry to have to stand by me while I sort it all out. Losing our baby has made it all so much worse and I'm dealing with so much. I feel like I want to explode. I refuse to let anyone see I'm not coping, I cry and breakdown when I'm alone. 

My phone buzzes beside my head and as I pick it up, I see the time says 10:30pm. I've been lying awake now for 2 hours. It's another message from Harry. 

Harry: Baby talk to me please I can't lose you, you need to come home to me

I sigh. As much as I want to go home and lye in Harry's arms, I'm still hurting. He deserves the world. Someone who doesn't come damaged already. I do decide to text him back though he deserves that much from me.

Louis: Harry I want to come home, but you deserve so much better than me and you know it's true. Maybe it's for the best

Tears come to my eyes as I write the words. As much as Harry deserves more than me, I still can't help but want to be with him and love him. I'm so confused right now. The night drags on and I don't fall asleep at all. I watch the sun rise through my window, thoughts continuously rolling around my head. The clock says 7am before I get up. I've been wearing Harry's black T-shirt to bed for the past week, it stills smells like him and I'm always reluctant to take it off. I shower and dress in my skinny jeans and a black hoodie with my vans. I brush my hair and leave it flat against my forehead. When I look in the mirror I can't help my negative thoughts. I sigh and exit the bathroom. I walk slowly downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey kid. How did you sleep?" Andy asks me as I walk into the kitchen. His blue eyes meeting mine with concern. 

He is dressed for a meeting in a nice grey suit and blue tie. He and Aston are just finishing up breakfast. I just shrug in response. 

"Aston buddy do you want to go get dressed for school for me, I put your uniform on the end of your bed." I say smiling at him and giving him a good morning kiss on the head.

"Sure Dad....Daddy? Are we going back to Dads?, I mean Harry's?, I mean Darcey's? I mean home, our. Home. With. Them. Soon?" he asks hesitantly.

He is looking at me with such innocence and I don't know what to say to him. What have I done, I've caused so much confusion on his part and poor Darcey must be feeling the same. 

"I'm not sure Matey I can't answer that right now" I say truthfully. 

"Are you still upset about Ivy?" he asks.

"Yeah buddy I'm still upset, but I have you and that's all that matters. I have you and you have me" I say smiling back at him.

He comes over to me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"I love you daddy, you’re the best dad ever, and I know Darcey thinks so too" he says pulling back.

"I love you buddy" I say back trying to hold back tears. 

Aston runs off to get ready. 

"He is a smart kid Louis, he knows something is going on" Andy says from behind me. I turn around to face him.

"I know Andy, but I can't just go running back to Harry" I say harshly. 

"It’s not running back Louis. You clearly miss him, you haven't slept properly in over a week, I haven't seen you eat once. Come on how much more do you want to punish yourself?" he says. 

I'm about to respond when there is a knock at the door. Andy pushes off from the kitchen counter and walks to the front door. I walk to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Andy is right, I'm punishing myself. I deserve it but Aston, Darcey and Harry really don't. I grab my water and before I head to the stairs, I hear it clear as day, Harry's beautiful voice rings through the apartment.

"Please Andy just let me see him, I just need to talk to him" he says. He sounds desperate and upset. 

"Mate you know I can’t let you…. I just can't, I'm sorry" Andy says sympathetically.

"Lou, Please talk to me, give me 2 minutes please” I here Harry's voice yell into the apartment. 

I sigh and walk into the lounge room then to the hallway. When I reach the doorway I stop in my tracks. The sight of Harry makes my heart ache. He looks like shit. Still gorgeous, but like he hasn't slept in days, his usual neat hair is all over the place, and his suit looks like he slept in it. 

"It's ok Andy" I say looking down at the ground. 

Andy nods at me and goes back into the kitchen leaving Harry and I alone. 

"Baby, please I'm so so so sorry please come home, we can work this out. I’ll do anything please" he says.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucked up" I start but I'm interrupted.

"You’re not fucked up Lou. Please just come back to me, and we can work through this together" he says

"That's not fair to you, you will realize you’re better off without me sooner or later Harry. Just like Jake said” I say frustratingly. 

Harry sighs at me putting his hands on his hips, and looking down at his shoes.

"Louis please just do me one favor? Meet me at this address tonight? That’s all I ask" he says looking up. He pulls an envelope out of his back pocket and hands it to me.

"Where?” I ask quietly.

"Just.......just somewhere that's a special place to me. Please meet me tonight “he says. 

"And if I say no?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Then........ I'll try again tomorrow" he says smiling slightly. 

He walks forward, grabs the back of my head and pulls me close kissing my forehead. My eyes close as I embrace his smell and gentle hands. All too quickly he is gone and I'm left feeling empty and alone. I open my eyes and stare at the envelope in my hands. I slowly begin to open it, inside is a key and an address. I put them both in my jeans pocket, as I hear Aston approaching. 

"I'm ready Dad" he says smiling. 

Aston grabs his warm coat and walk outside. Since I don't have a car anymore, we are walking to school. It's only about a 15 minute walk but the weather is starting to get quite cold. I try to brighten the mood along the way. We talk about Aston’s soccer game coming up on Saturday the last one of the season. He is really looking forward to it. 

"Will Harry come to my game?" he asks.

“Absolutely buddy, he wouldn't miss it" I say. I know Harry was looking forward to the game and I would never stop it from happening.

Eventually we arrive at school. Alberto meets us at the classroom. Security for Aston is still in place. No one except Harry and I know what's going on and I still need Aston safe at school. Especially now that I know who Jake is and of course the stalker is still out there. Harry tried to have Cal and Drew follow me, but he didn't push the issue when I got Andy to tell him to stop the security. I just need a break from everything. 

I say my goodbyes to Aston and Alberto and begin to walk out of the school grounds, there is no sign of Darcey. Harry will probably have Nanny bring her. They must be running late like always, I smile at the thought. Seeing Harry rush around trying to get Darcey organized in the mornings is quite funny. He is such a hot shot in the office, but can get so easily flustered when it comes to his six year old. It’s quite cute. I really do miss him.

I start the walk back to Andy’s, it's getting much colder and the news has predicted snow. I love winter, especially snow. There is something just so magical about it all, and it puts a small smile on my face. As I'm walking along the footpath I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around expecting to see someone else walking the streets, but there is no one there. I turn back around. It was probably just my imagination, my heart rate picks up though. The realization that I have no one with me if something happens hits me. The stalker is still out there and the streets aren't busy this time of morning. I keep walking with my head down. Usually when I’m alone without security or Harry I slip past everyone, going easily unnoticed.

I come to the small bakery on the corner of Andy and Zayn's street and turn the corner. As I turn I see a black figure in front of me dash behind the wall of the alley next to the bakery. My blood runs cold and I start to pick up my pace. Thoughts about it being the stalker race through my mind and I begin to panic that someone is following me. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I go to cross the street and am pulled back just in time before I'm cleaned up by a garbage truck. I shout, from both fear from my near death experience, and that someone has grabbed me. I'm spun around and I come face to face with a familiar face.

"DREW!!!! What the hell!!" I say, my adrenaline pumping as I push at his chest.

"Jesus Christ Louis, I got to you just in time"

"You scared the fucking crap out of me! I thought it was the stalker following me" I say, as I begin to calm down.

"You honestly think Harry would let something happen to you, that he wouldn’t be having you watched?" Drew asks. I smile slightly. 

"I should have guessed he would have me followed, he agreed to drop my security too easily" I say with a small smile.

"The stalker is still around Louis, that threat is still very real, no matter what" Drew says. 

I look into his eyes, they are filled with concern. I just nod my head at him as a silent acknowledgement.

"Well you’re not very good at staying inconspicuous Mr ‘Secret Agent’ I heard your footsteps a mile away" I laugh.

Drew doesn’t laugh. He looks even more troubled.

"Couldn't have been me, I was in front of you the whole time" Drew says peculiarly. 

"Oh" I say “It must have been my imagination” Although I defiantly heard those footsteps, I’m sure of it.

Drew nods his head as he is looks at me with compassion.

“Are you ok Kiddo, you look tired and thinner, are you eating and sleeping?” he asks.

I sigh, as much as I don’t want it to look like I’m not coping, I can’t help but want to admit that I’m struggling without Harry. I miss him so much. I look towards my shoes, breaking eye contact with Drew and shrug my shoulders. I turn and keep walking down the street. Drew follows beside me.

“Well between you and me Harry isn’t doing too well, he is a right mess. Cranky too, no one likes a cranky Harry” Drew says placing his hands in his pants pockets to keep them warm.

I’m a little relieved to know Harry is struggling without me as well. I feel quite sorry for the staff though, like Drew said no one wants to be around a cranky Harry.

“I’m sorry Drew” I say openly. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty at all. I care about you, I just want to make sure you’re ok” he says giving me a truthful smile.

“Honestly… no, I’m not ok. I miss Harry and Darcey, I miss you and Cal, but I’m still hurting”

“I know kiddo, the house is so quiet without you, and Darcey has been so sad. There is a real feeling like something is missing. We all want you back Louis, we all miss you. Especially Harry, the guy is not the same without you” Drew says frankly. 

I can’t help the tears that prick my eyes. My chest swells. I can’t believe I’m that missed, I thought everyone would move on without me around. I wipe at my eyes and let out a breathy laugh.

“Did Harry put you up to this?” I smile and Drew laughs.

“No, actually he didn’t and…… if we could not mention that you found me out, that would be much appreciated” Drew smiles.

“Ohhhhh so the secret agent needs a secret keeper huh? Don’t want to face an angry Harry?” I tease pushing his shoulder. We both laugh as we reach the front door of Andy’s apartment.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me” I say. 

“Knew I could count on you Kid” Drew says.

We give each other a big hug. 

“I’ll be around ok, I’ll be keeping you safe from a distance” Drew says as he releases me and turns to leave. I smile and watch him walk down the driveway.

I sigh, turn around and go inside the apartment. It’s so quiet. I close the front door and lean my forehead against it taking deep breaths. Honestly what am I doing? Everyone including me is miserable. Harry and I are a great team. I love him with all my heart and no matter how far I run, or how much I try to say it’s for the best to stay away. My feelings will never change. Aston, Harry and Darcey are my life. If I keep going the way I am then I’m allowing Jake and Ben to win, to control me and my happiness. I have the chance to be truly happy for the first time in my life. All I have to do is reach out and take it, break down my walls and jump. As hard as it is for me to do, I know that no matter what happens, that Harry will be there to catch me. He has proven that over and over, after Ivy, with the stalker and now with Jake. I love him so much. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I come to the realization.

Eventually I stop crying. I push off the door and head to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and walk to the table to open up my laptop, trying to take my mind off the emotional breakthrough I just achieved. I've decided to look for another job. I can't handle going back to the hospital and I need to pay my own way. Even when Harry and I get back together I still need to earn my own money. I have a Nursing degree and I'm trained as a midwife, but I don't want to be near a hospital right now. I pull out my laptop and sit at the kitchen table looking up job prospects. I don't come up with much at all as my mind wanders to Harry and tonight. I wonder where he wants me to go and why? I can't deny the fact that I'm a little excited. Hopefully he forgives me for acting the way I have towards him. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone buzzing on the counter. It's Harry, so many emotions run through my head as I debate on whether to answer or not. I still need time to think and get my head around things. I can’t help but answer him though; it’s unusual for him to call me while he is working.

"Hello" I say 

"Louis its Harry, I just got a call from London Elite saying Darcey isn't in class. I dropped her off this morning. Did you see her at school when you took Aston?" Harry asks panic in his voice.

"I didn't see her Harry at all, I thought you were just running late" I say. I start to get a little anxious "Isn't Preston there with her?" I ask. 

"He said she went to the toilet and didn't come back out when he went into find her she wasn't there" he says.

"Harry we will find her, I promise she will be ok. She probably went off to play with a friend and they are too caught up in playing to realize class started" I say trying to reassure him. Knowing perfectly well Darcey wouldn't do that.

"Louis if something happens to her I will never forgive myself" Harry says quietly. 

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I'm going to go out and try and find her" I say as I gather my keys and wallet.

"I don't know where she would have gone" he whispers out, clearly trying to think of somewhere.

I grab my keys and wallet and head to the front door to start my search. When I pull the door open, I get the fright of my life when Darcey is standing on the doorstep in front of me. She has her black coat over her uniform and her chocolate brown curls fall around her face, she has a cute purple beanie on top keeping her head warm. Her green eyes look up at me sheepishly. I can’t help but sigh in relief.

"Harry she is standing on my doorstep, she's here" I say relieved. I hear Harry let a breath out.

"Thank god... I'll be there in 20" he says and hangs up, I look towards Darcey. 

"What an earth are you doing young lady" I ask firmly placing my hands on my hips.

"I just wanted to see you Louis I miss you, and dad wouldn't let me see you" she says tears filling her eyes. 

I sigh all my anger is replaced with compassion as I look towards her. She seems so sad and its all my fault.

"Come in sweetheart it's freezing outside” I say as I bring Darcey in. I take her coat and Beanie off and lead her to the couch.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute" I say. 

I walk into the kitchen and quickly make a hot chocolate for Darcey to help warm her up. I grab a packet of red vines and walk back to the couch. I hand the hot chocolate over to a sullen looking six year old and I open the red vines. Her face seems to light up a little as she takes one. 

"Ok spill sweetheart what's going on" I say as I sit down on the couch and pull Darcey into my lap. 

"I miss you, and daddy is sad all the time, I miss Aston too. Are you going to come home?" she asks me. Guilt rushes through me, how I could do this to the kids. 

"Yes honey I'm coming home I just can’t tell you when. I promise I'm here for you anytime you need me ok" I say sincerely "Did you walk here? How did you know the way?" I ask.

"Yes I walked, I remembered the way and the little corner shop with the bakery at the end of the street" she says,

"Darcey, you have to understand how dangerous it was to do that, anything could have happened to you" I scorn gently.

"I know and I'm so sorry I won't do it again I just wanted you" she says dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sweetheart, I'm here now though. Promise me you won't do anything like that again, and you can choose something fun to do while we wait for dad" I say.

"Ok I promise. Can you do my hair for me? Dad tried this morning but he couldn't" 

"Of course I can, we can also discuss how much trouble you’re going to be in when your dad gets here. You had everyone so worried" I say. 

I sit Darcey in front of me and get to work on braiding her hair, we chat about school and home and that Harry was having a fit when we couldn't find her. As I'm finishing Darcey's hair, I hear Harry knock on the front door. 

“It’s open" I call out. 

Harry comes waltzing through the door, he spots us on the couch together and the anger in his eyes disappears as he comes over to hug Darcey. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

“You are in big trouble young lady" he says and I smile at the fact we said the same thing to her. Harry looks at me confused.

"Sorry I just I said the same thing to her, we have had quite a big chat about things and I think Darcey has learnt her lesson and would never think of doing something like running off again" I say. 

"Yes dad I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off" she says. 

"It's ok, I was just so worried. Why don't you go down to the car with Simon while I talk with Louis" he says. 

"Ok bye Louis I love you" she says hugging me. I give her a big hug and a kiss and tell her I love her too. When Darcey and Simon are gone Harry turns to me. 

"Thank you for talking to her, I'm sorry she turned up here"

"Why would you be sorry, I love Darcey, she is always welcome here. I'm sorry that I've put you in a difficult position, I really am" I say shyly to Harry. He stays silent.

"Well I should um go then" he says looking at the floor "I'll see you tonight though right?" he looks up hopeful. 

"Yeah" I say and he beams back at me. God I've missed him.

"Dress warm" he tells me as he leaves. 

"Ok" I say.

I watch him walk away for the second time today, and it hurts just as much as when I left. It's unusual to see Harry with his guard down looking vulnerable. Even when I was so sick his facade never strayed from being strong but now, he looks like he is going to break. I want to fix that, it's all my fault and I don't want him to hurt any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

When its time to leave to meet Harry, I'm so nervous. I dress in my black jeans and a white sweater with a Grey jumper over the top. I do my hair in a messy fringe across my forehead and I head downstairs to go to kiss Aston goodnight. Andy is watching him for me. 

"Have a good night" Andy smirks at me.

"Thanks Andy, I'll see you later" 

"I won't wait up" he winks and I smile. 

I walk outside to Andy’s car and type the address into the GPS it's 20 mins away. I put some music on to relax me. To say I'm nervous is an understatement; it's like our first date all over again. The streets are deserted as I drive, Christmas trees are starting to spring up in shop fronts and lights adorn every light post and shop window. I love Christmas and can't wait to put our tree up and stockings over the fireplace. I know the perfect place in the lounge room for the tree to go. I realize I'm actually thinking about putting up our tree in Harry's house. That's my home now I can't pretend it's not anymore. Harry is my home and I can't wait to jump into his arms.

I pull up to the address and it's dark, my headlights show there is a black gate in front of me, it's locked with a chain around it. I can see a white envelope sticking out of the gate. I hop out of the car and go over to pull it out. Opening the envelope takes me a minute because it’s so cold. Finally I rip it open to find a piece of paper inside. 

'Hey baby, use the key, park your car just inside the gate. It's safe to walk! Follow the path. I'll be waiting" 

I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach. I fish the key out of my back pocket and put it in the lock, it clicks undone and I push the gate open. I park my car, close and lock the gate and turn around. Its pitch black but the moonlight brightens the path. I feel a little scared and can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I push all the bad thoughts out of my head. I trust Harry. As I look around I realize there is something magical about this place. I pull my jumper over my hands and begin to walk down the dirt track. A few minutes later I can see the soft glow of Christmas lights ahead. I keep walking. As I get closer to the lights I come to the most amazing site. There is a huge man-made skating rink with Christmas lights all around the railings. The lights are bright enough to light up the whole rink. It looks incredible. Standing in the middle of the ice is none other than Harry, with a huge bunch of my favorite flowers in his hands. He is a site for sore eyes in a black suit and tie, his hair styled to perfection and his signature smirk on his face. Looking at him makes me fall in love all over again. I look down and realize he has a pair of black ice skates on. 

"Hey" I manage to say breathlessly.

"Hey you" Harry says back. 

He skates forward effortlessly to hand me the flowers. His ability to dominate a skating rink shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.

"For you Lou" he smiles as he holds the flowers out for me to take. 

"Thank you, they are gorgeous Harry" I say looking at the perfect bouquet.

"Come" he says. 

I look up smiling. Harry takes the bouquet out of my hands, and puts it on the ground next to a basket. He takes my hand and leads me onto the ice.

"I've never skated before Harry" I say as I slip on the ice.

Harry steadies me and smiles. 

"I know! I’m going to teach you" he says smiling and looking into my eyes. 

I smile back, he starts skating backwards pulling me in my shoes easily across the ice. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. He stops at the barrier on the other side of the rink and lifts me up by the waste to sit me on top of the railing. 

"Stay right there" he smiles and begins to skate off. 

Harry can skate perfectly. he is actually incredible to watch. I wish I could have watched him in an ice hockey game when he used to play. The wind ruffles his hair as he speeds across the ice. He stops at the basket and pulls out a pair of pure white skates. He stares at me for a moment before skating back. He reaches me and kneels down. Then, carefully takes my vans off and leaves them on the ice. He then places the skates on my feet. Double checking they are tied properly. He stands up and I'm smiling from ear to ear. I'm excited to skate but terrified I'm going to make a fool of myself. Harry picks me up and places me on the ice again. 

"Ok, now just hold onto my hands and I'll do the rest ok" he says and I nod. 

Before we take off he claps his hands and music starts playing over speakers that I hadn't noticed before. I look at him wondrously.

"You can't skate without music Lou" he smiles and I laugh.

We skate with Harry going backwards and just pulling me along for a while. He never lets go of my hands. He then changes to skating beside me. I'm doing pretty well and can keep my balance quite nicely. 

"That's it you’re doing it" he says as I begin to move my feet.

After a while I'm getting the hang of it and I haven't fallen over yet. I get a bit more confident and let go of Harry's hand. 

"Aghhhhh no Harry! give me your hand back I'm not ready" I say.

"You’re doing fine just move your feet you've got it" Harry says encouragingly. 

I move as best as I can and I'm actually starting to skate. 

"Harry look I'm skating I'm really skating" I shout and he laughs following close behind me.

I'm caught up in the fact I'm actually cruising on the ice that I forget I don't know how to stop. 

"Harry I don't know how to stop, how do I stop?" I laugh but scream at the same time.

I'm going a little too fast and I lose my balance, I begin to fall but I don't hit the ice. Harry is right behind me and catches me as I fall. We twist around and I land on top of him while he hits the ice hard. I think I've hurt him until he burst out laughing and I can't help but laugh back. 

"Did I hurt you?" I manage to ask through our laughter.

"No not at all you’re as light as a feather" he says.

I'm lying on top of him looking into his eyes. I've missed looking into his perfect green orbs. They are full of love but I can see a hint of mischief. Before I know it Harry flips us so he is lying on top of me. He smirks and brings his hands up to swipe my hair off my eye and cups my cheek. 

"I have missed you so much Lou, these past 8 days have been hell. No one has ever affected me the way you do. I can't eat or sleep properly I have this constant ache in my chest. I hate it. I need you, I need you to make my world complete. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to keep things from you I didn't mean to hurt you I would never ever do anything to hurt you on purpose baby. You’re it for me. You are my world and I love you so so much. Please come home to me. Please marry me again, please." Harry says opening his heart to me. My eyes are stinging with tears this gorgeous man on top of me has just poured his heart out and I want to say yes I do I love him so much.

"Harry, I forgive you for everything that happened God you don't even have to ask for my forgiveness I know you had the best intentions, I do, it’s just that you kept it from me. I love you so so much that it physically hurts. I've been a complete mess this last week without you. You’re everything to me......but I'm a mess Harry, I thought I could deal with my past alone, quietly but I can't and that's not fair to you and the kids. It's not your job to save me and protect me from my past. Everywhere I go it's there and now its hit me full force again. You shouldn't have to deal with that. I'm worried it's all going to get to much for you and your going to realize I'm selfish and that I'm fucked up and then you will leave me anyway" I say as my tears escape. 

Harry lifts my chin and makes me look into his eyes. They have such a determined look in them it's kind of intimidating but I can't look away.

"The moment I met you I knew you were the one Louis, just seeing you so beautiful and insecure, I was drawn to you. I knew what I was getting myself into that first day and you have proven more than once how strong and selfless you truly are. What happened in your past was a huge traumatic experience but it doesn't define who you are and it sure as hell doesn't make you the awful, unworthy, undeserving boy you think you are. It's my job as your fiancé and soon to be husband to prove that to you, to make you realize who you truly are. To spoil you, to love you and to show you how you deserve to be treated and if it takes me the rest of our lives to prove how worthy of love you are. Then I'm the man for the job" Harry replies, tears are flowing down my face and I smile and let out a sobby laugh.

"I love you so much Harry" I say.

“I love you more than anything baby" he says back. 

Harry leans down and we kiss for the first time in eight days and it's electric. Full of so much emotion and love. We eventually pull away smiling at each other like idiots. 

"Thank you Harry" I say quietly 

"Always baby, always" he answers. All of a sudden. I feel something wet and cold on my nose.

"Look up" Harry whispers. 

We look up into the gorgeous night sky to see snow falling to the ground. I smile brightly as the snowflakes fall around us. it's magical and so beautiful. It's absolutely freezing but I'm too caught up in Harry to care. We slowly get up and twirl around in the snow, dancing and skating together. I'm so happy I'm back in Harry's arms where I belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

We head back home to Harry's and when I enter the house I can't help the feeling of relief I get as I walk back through the door. Harry starts kissing the back of my neck making me shiver. He spins me around and kisses me passionately, it feels like fire is coursing through my body and I can’t get enough. We somehow manage to make it to the stairs and slowly ascend them caught up in each others arms. 

"Jump" Harry says voice husky and deep.

I do as I'm told and Harry catches me and puts his hands under my bum holding me in place. He pushes me against the stair wall and attacks my neck. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. We are both panting and breathless we can't get enough of each other. 

We eventually make it to our room and it's a wild hurry to undress each other. To feel each other naked feels amazing I've missed Harry so much. I can feel his erection against my stomach and I ache for him to be inside me. Harry leads me to the bed and lies me down. 

"ughhh I've missed you so much Lou you’re so beautiful" Harry whispers admiring my body. 

His toned chest and Abs look incredible and his impressive length makes my mouth go dry. Harry hovers over me and runs his tongue along my neck down my collar bones and over my nipples.

"Aghh" I cry out as he nips at my nipples. 

Harry makes his way down to my length where he takes no time at all to taste me. My senses are in overdrive and I'm a writhing mess underneath him. I tangle my hands in his hair and he moans. The vibration on my cock is amazing and sends me over the top. I come undone as Harry never gives up licking and sucking around me. I come loudly moaning Harry's name over and over. Harry then flips me over so I'm lying on my stomach he puts a pillow underneath my stomach making my hips rise off the bed. He smacks my bare ass cheek and I wince.

"You have the perfect ass, perfect for my hands baby" he says sexily.

He kisses and nips at me cheeks before he hovers over me his chest against my back. He starts sucking my ear and I moan. He grabs my hands and places them above my head locking them in place with his hand. 

"Is this ok?" he asks me 

"Yeah, I-I trust you Harry" I reply my voice thick with want. 

Harry uses his free hand to caress my body, he makes his way down to my ass where he sticks his thumb inside and starts thrusting in and out teasingly. He is purposely avoiding my prostate, driving me insane. My moans fill the room. Harry enters another finger and I gasp at the intrusion but it feels amazing. When I'm on the edge again Harry withdrawals his fingers. I whimper at the loss of contact. 

"You ready baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard I can't wait to feel you, to be inside you, your perfect" he says.

"Please" is all I can say. 

"Please what Lou?" Harry teases me.

"Please fuck me Harry please" I beg.

“I love it when you beg me" he says. 

My hands are still held above my head as Harry Rams into me, I cry out in pleasure as he continues to thrust in and out. His hot breath on the back of my neck and in my ear makes me shiver. He feels incredible inside me and I'm close to finishing. Our breathing picks up at the same time and Harry's moans are such a turn on. I can feel the familiar pooling in the bottom of my stomach as I cry out Harry's name.

"Haaarrryyy" 

"Come with me Louis come" he demands.

We both voice our strangled moans as we hit our peak together. Harry stills inside me and we lay panting together. He lets go of my hands and we collapse beside each other. Harry scoops my in his arms and we snuggle down together he kisses my head and gets off the bed getting a towel to clean us both up. he gets back into bed and brings me close to his chest, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I love you Lou, you belong in my arms" he says in my ear.

"I love you Harry, I never want to let you go again" I say.

Harry kisses my head and we both fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

 

I wake up to an empty bed and panic for a minute, the clock says 7am so I have an hour to get back to Andy and Zayn's and get Aston to school. I pull out my phone and call Andy, Zayn picks up. 

"Hey Louis, good night huh?" Zayn says teasingly. 

"Ummm actually yes it was a great night" I say back sassily.

"I'm glad to hear it, I was going to call you and let you know I'll take Aston to school on my way to the office this morning" he says. 

"Oh are you sure? That would be awesome Zayn" 

“Of course, I miss my partner in crime. I'm looking forward to spending some time with him" 

"Thanks Zayn. I know he misses you too. I guess I should just pretend like you’re not going to take him through the McDonald's drive through for breakfast hmmm?" I say playfully. 

"That would be wise, Lou! gotta go those hash browns are calling us" Zayn laughs out and I laugh back as he hangs up. 

I head downstairs in search of Harry and Darcey. I see them in the kitchen eating breakfast. Harry has a huge smile on his face. I've missed his morning smile. They both look up as I enter the kitchen.

"LOUIS!!!!" Darcey yells out and comes bolting towards me into my arms. I hoist her up and hug her. 

"Good morning Miss Darcey how are you today?" I ask.

"Good thanks Louis, I'm so glad you’re here, can you take me to school please please please" she begs me.

"Absolutely" I say as I put her down and kiss her head.

I walk over to Harry who's sitting on the bar stool and I stand between his legs looking at him. 

"Hey" I say playing with his shirt.

"Hey you" he smiles and kisses me.

"Ewwwww" Darcey says "I'm going to go get dressed for school" she says running off.

Harry and I both laugh. 

"I'm so glad your home, I've missed you in the Mornings" Harry tells me.

"Me too" I say "Zayn is taking Aston to school this morning so I don't have to rush home" 

"Great, we can both drop Darcey off today than" he says.

"Are you not going into the office?" I ask. 

"I have to go and pick up a few things, but after that I'm all yours baby" he says smirking at me. 

A whole day with Harry sounds perfect right now. Just what I need, actually what we both need. We finish breakfast and we go and get dressed. I decide to wear my black jeans and Vans with a Navy and White long sleeve sweater. Harry walks out of the bathroom in black jeans and a light blue sweater he has a black beanie on and his black sneakers. He looks so hot in casual clothes, I'm caught staring and Harry smirks at me playfully. I don't know how I got so lucky that this man is mine all mine. I remember my wedding ring that I took off and placed on the nightstand when I left last week. I look over to Harry's side of the bed and it's still there. I walk over and pick it up and stare at it. It's the most striking ring I've ever seen the black band and small subtle white diamonds along the band are remarkable, it really must have cost a fortune. I'm busy examining the ring when Harry's hands are placed over mine from behind. He carefully takes the ring out of my hands and turns me around so I'm facing him. He places the ring back on my finger. 

"Please don't ever take this off again" he says sadly. 

"Never" I say looking into his eyes and he smiles.

"Alright let's get out of here" he says clapping his hands. He leans down to kiss me and we both break away breathless smiling at each other. I feel so much happier now I'm back home and I have my ring back on my finger.

Harry drives my car to school, security following us in the escalade. We pull up and drop Darcey off. I say a quick good morning to Aston who is already in the classroom and we walk back to the car. It's nice to walk together holding hands. We receive a lot of stares from people but we just smile back at them. 

As we approach the car park and my car we see Jake and two beefy men who must be hired security or something leaning up against the car. Our security is trying to move them on. I roll my eyes, just pick up the jackass and throw him, I think to myself. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I grip Harry hand tighter. 

"It's ok I won't let anyone touch you" he says reassuringly. 

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Jake all but yells at us, I know it's directed at me though.

"What do you want Jake?" Harry asks coldly, slowly standing in front of me pushing me behind him.

"Is that any way to greet me Harry?" he asks calmly "I just wanted to talk to you alone" he says trying to act all innocent. I grip Harry arm and he places his hand over mine instantly calming me. 

"Sorry Jake, not going to happen. Now if you will excuse us I have work to do" he says as he heads to the passenger side door of the car opening it for me to get in. 

As I walk to get into the car Jake lunges for me, I'm not sure what he wants to achieve. I'm sure all he would manage to do would be to pull my hair out or something, Drew is next to me in a second grabbing me by the waist and hauling me back just in time. 

"Don't touch him" he threatens "We won't hesitate to use force" he says authoritatively.

Jake backs off and I'm wedged between Drew and Cal, Harry is standing next to Drew.

"Louis killed the love of my life, I have every right to get back at him, that's what these guys are for" Jake says pointing to the two burly men beside him. 

They are dressed in all black with tattoos and piercings. One of them has a scar down the left of his face. They are horrible looking.

I am actually afraid. Jake has hired two men to help him get back at me. What is he planning to do? Let them beat me to a pulp and kill me? Right now I'm so glad Harry hired our security team. I know they can take those two guys. 

"Do you hear yourself Jake? That’s the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Louis did nothing to Ben and you know it. I don't know why you insist on defending such a low life piece of trash" Harry spits venomously.

"Don't you dare say that about Ben, he loved me, we should still be together and we would have been if it wasn't for that fucking ManWhore" Jake screams. 

All of a sudden quick as a flash, Jake tries for Harry, Simon stands in front of him and he is lead between him and Cal to the driver’s seat of the car. Jake is pushed out of the way into his men. Drew takes Jake’s moment of distraction to haul me over to the car, one of the men try's to grab me but Drew is there to defend me.

"I said don't fucking touch him" he says pointing his Taser at them.

They back up knowing perfectly well they can't take our team. Drew is then able to place me in the car safely. Harry quickly starts the car and we drive off leaving Jake and his men with the rest of the security team. 

"I'm so sorry Lou" Harry says placing his hand on my knee. 

"It's fine Harry, I just don't understand how he can defend Ben, he knows what really happened. I'm not making it up Zayn was there, he found me. I had bruises all over my body. It happened and I can’t help but hate Jake for blaming me. I'm such an awful person Harry I hate Jake and I hate Ben I'm glad he is dead" I ramble out breathlessly "He ruined my life and I'm glad he lost his, I fucking hate him" I try to calm myself down I'm so angry “Why can't he just leave me alone?" I ask Harry I'm so flustered and upset.

"Listen to me, this is not your fault you did nothing wrong. Jake I think just finds it hard to come to terms with the fact the man he loved cheated on him and did something so horrible that he can't accept it. His only way of coping is to blame you. I'm calling the police in though, I want a restraining order against him" Harry says.

"Ok" I agree quietly. I know Harry is right about everything and now I just have to keep telling myself I did nothing wrong. 

"What if those men hurt me Harry I'm actually nervous, he obviously hired them for a reason" I say worriedly. 

"I know baby, I don't want you going anywhere without Cal and Drew anymore do you understand. It’s not up for discussion. They know how to keep you safe ok. We will let the police know and we will sort it out once and for all" Harry says as his grip on my hand tightens.

"Yeah ok" I say timidly.

I wish I could live normally without having to look over my shoulder all the time. Why do so many people want me dead?

We pull up to Harry's office building and park in the underground car park. As we get out of the car the security team pull in. When they get out of the car Harry is instantly by Simon’s side firing off instructions about the restraining order. Drew and Cal are by my side walking me into the building.

"Are you ok Louis?" Cal asks checking me for injuries as we walk.

"Yeah I'm ok, thank you both" I say shyly.

"We would never let anyone touch you Louis, as your team hired to protect you, you need to trust us that we will do everything in our power to make sure your safe" Cal says seriously. 

"I don't want you getting hurt on my account though I don't want anything to happen to either of you" I say sincerely.

I have grown really close to these two and like Harry said about Simon and Cal being like his family, I feel the same way, they are a huge part of my life and I spend most of my time around them. I would be devastated if something happened to them while they were protecting me.

"It's our job to protect you" Drew says as we enter the foyer and stop by the lifts. 

"You need to promise us both that if we feel like you are in danger. You will listen and do exactly what we say. Even if our life is at risk, you need to listen to us and follow our instructions. Do you understand?" Drew finishes looking at me expectantly.

"I-I-I ughhh I…..wwwhat if you’re hurt though? What if your life is in danger as much as mine? I don't know if I could do that" I say honestly.

"You need to listen to us ok" Cal says. 

Both him and Drew are now in front of me looking me in the eyes. I see Harry and Simon have finished their conversation and are now listening to ours intently. 

"It's really important Louis, things could start to get quite serious. The stalker is still out there and it seems Jake has hired some hit men and that's not something to muck around with. Now promise us you’re going to listen and do what we say" Cal says. 

"We know how hard it is for you to follow the rules" Drew adds trying to lighten the mood. 

It works, I smile and sigh as they are looking at me demanding my answer The lift suddenly opens and we all pile in. I try to avoid the question and not answer.

“Louis?” Drew says demanding.

"Ok, Ok,… I promise I will TRY to do everything you say" 

"Good boy" Everyone including Harry says at the same time as the lift doors close.

I shake my head as I roll my eyes at them all. I see Harry smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

When we make it to Harry's office Max is behind his desk. He eyes me up and down and I sigh looking at my feet. Why does everyone hate me? I think to myself.

"Good Morning Harry how are you today?" Max asks in his overly fake voice. Honestly what was Harry thinking hiring him.

"Well thank you Max, I'm just here to pick up a few things and we’ll be going" 

He smiles a dazzling smile at Harry, he honestly looks like he would do anything to get Harry’s attention, he is like a stray dog looking for affection, it's embarrassing. Harry grabs me by the waist and leads me to his office, security following. I see Max sigh and get back to work.

20 mins later Harry has gathered everything he needs and we begin to walk out when Max comes in. 

"Harry we have an issue" he says. Harry stops behind his desk as I sit on the couch to the right.

Max eyes me up and I can sense a wicked gleam in his eye. This must be good I think to myself.

"What is it Max? Louis and I need to get home" Harry says icily towards him and I wince a little. He didn't have to be that cold towards him.

"Umm well a photo of you and I when we were together a few years ago has leaked online" he says as he looks behind him at me. He then winks at me, fucking winks. 

Ok Harry, yeah, be as cold as ice. I think to myself. I'm utterly shocked. Harry failed to mention a relationship with Max. I really don't care what Harry did in his past and with who, but I do care that Max is still working for him and again he failed to tell me something important. I can deal with Harry later though right now I need to deal with Max I can't let him see this affect me, that's what he wants. Harry looks towards me and his face pales, I look down at the floor.

"What pictures Max? There were no pictures" Harry says angrily looking back at him. I can tell he is about to lose it.

"Just type it into Google" Max says looking smug "I'm so sorry Harry someone must have hacked my computer" he says raining innocence.

"You have photos of me on your computer?" Harry asks exasperated.

"Well a few" he says innocently. 

"Simon, go and take care of this issue on Max’s computer please" Harry says looking at Simon. 

Simon nods and leaves the room. Harry turns to me as I'm on my phone Googling the image.

"Well this is awkward" I say as I find the picture trying to lighten the mood. 

The picture is of Harry and Max naked, although you can't see Harry's private bits, his toned torso is shown. Max though is on full display as Harry takes Max from behind, over his office desk. I'm quite humiliated but I know Harry must be as well. I don't let it show how upset I actually am.

"Well Max I think you've just made a name for yourself in the porn industry, what should they call you?....... Size doesn’t matter? Or......... I know! I'm still in love with Harry Styles, he fucked me a few times and I can't move on" I say. 

I hear Drew snort from the opposite side of the room and I look to Harry who has a small smile. Max looks at me shocked. He didn't expect my sassy side. Simon walks back into the room letting Harry know it's sorted and that the photo was leaked from Max’s computer 20 mins ago. That means Max is responsible and that hopefully not many people have seen it yet. 

"What were you thinking Max?" Harry yells "What did you honestly want to achieve?” 

"I-I-iii" Max stutters 

"You wanted to make Louis jealous didn't you? He is right you still have feelings for me" Harry realizes and runs his hands over his face.

" Well you've succeeded Max I am a little jealous, only because Harry and I have yet to MAKE LOVE in his office, I'm glad I know though now I can properly disinfect it first" I say glaring at him. 

"You realize you just ruined your career, the tabloids will get a hold of it and call you all sorts of awful name.s They are going to drag you through the ringer. I can't believe you would be that stupid for your own sake" I say to Max as I get up from the couch.

"I would never tell Harry what to do or how to run his company. He must have had a good reason to keep you around after you two ended things, but I really hope he fires your sorry ass" I say.

I walk out of the office. Cal and Drew behind me. I can hear Harry shouting at Max behind me as I leave, so much for a nice day together.

I turn up home 10 mins later driving with Cal and Drew. I left my car for Harry and Simon. I'm not really mad at Harry I just wish he had told me. I really don't feel like being humiliated throughout the media. I turn on the TV in the lounge room and it's already the top news story on E News. I sigh as I listen. Cal and Drew come into the lounge room and stand behind the couch.

"Sexy mogul Harry styles is the center of yet another sex scandal, after news of his engagement broke, it seems like Harry couldn't help his bad boy ways and is having an affair with his PA"

Ughhh this angers me so much, why can't they just leave us alone. I look to Drew and Cal, they are clearly tense and aren't sure what to say. 

"Did you know Cal?" I ask 

"I knew they used to have a sexual relationship yes" Cal says I place my head in my hands. 

"Was it serious?" I am praying it was just a fling, my heart start beating a million miles a minute as I wait for his response. 

"Honestly Louis, it didn't last long maybe a few months and it was years ago, after Taylor left. Harry has never brought a guy home like he has you. He's been on a few dates but never introduced anyone to Darcey. I have never seen him happier than he is when you are around. I've never seen him the way his is with you and I've been around a while” Cal says reassuringly. I smile at him

"He loves you Louis, more than anything. You should have seen him when you left it broke his heart. Don't go too hard on him, he will be just as humiliated" Drew says.

I know they are right Harry deserves my support. I nod and smile towards them.

"Thanks Guys and of course I'll support Harry through this I just hope he fires Max" I say. 

The front door clicks open and I hear Harry enter the hallway and make his way through to us. The look on his face is sadness and regret I can see he is visibly upset and it breaks my heart. Cal and Drew leave the room and Harry comes to sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry Lou" Harry says. 

"Please Harry don't, yes I'm upset that you didn't tell me and that you kept Max around, but other than that it doesn't bother me what you did in your past. I love you now and that's all that matters. I'm sorry this has happened to you" I say honestly Harry sighs out relieved.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" he whispers out.

"How can you say that Harry? I love you and as your partner I'm here to support you" I say smiling at him. He smiles back. 

"Hey, at least you looked hot" I say and we both break into laughter and I crawl into Harry's lap. He strokes my hair and kisses my head.

"Thank you baby" he says. 

"Always" I respond.

"What happened with Max?" I ask

"I um I fired him, he won't be coming anywhere near us again" Harry says and I'm so thankful.

"My publicist Shauna has released a statement saying the picture was photo shopped and it shouldn't really harm our image. Max can't talk either, he signed a legal document and will be in a lot of trouble if he goes against it" Harry says as he strokes my hair.

"Good" I say, thankful it won't cause Harry too much trouble.

"Hey also, I got a call as I was leaving the office from the adoption agency. The adoption has gone through for you to adopt Darcey, I wanted to surprise you, but she is now officially your daughter as well" he says excitedly. 

I'm so happy and can't help the smile across my face.

"Oh my god Harry that's amazing I can't wait to tell her" I say "what about Aston?" I ask.

"Well someone has filed a dispute on it and they wouldn't tell me who it was. It's probably nothing to worry about but we just have to wait a few more weeks"

"A dispute?" I question who would do that. Ben is dead and Andy never would. My parents aren't in the picture and neither are Ben's. It's probably a mistake.

"It's probably an oversight or something, don't worry I've got our lawyers looking into it and it they should get back to, us in a few days" Harry says. 

"Ok, thanks" I say.

The rest of the day we spend curled up together in the theater. We eat a lovely lunch together and watch a few movies. The kids come home and we do homework and dinner. We decide not to tell Darcey about the adoption until Aston's comes through as well. I can't help but feel like there is something I should be worried about but I push it to the back of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV 

Saturday morning and Aston is all dressed in his soccer uniform ready to play. We arrive at the school field. ‘London Elite’ is playing ‘London comprehensive boys school’ and Aston is so excited to play. Aston runs onto the field with the team ready to warm up. Darcey, Harry and I find a spot on the sideline to cheer Aston on. Security is busy scanning the car park. They are remaining away from us so they can get a better view and can pick up any chances of danger easily. Andy and Zayn turn up and we are all cheering Aston on. He is actually a pretty good soccer player and when he scores his first goal, all caught on camera, I can't help but stand up and cheer loudly. I'm so proud of him. It reminds me of the adoption and I turn to face Andy.

"Hey Andy? someone has filed for a dispute on our adoption process with Harry adopting Aston. Do you know who it could be?" I ask 

"A dispute? No I have no idea. I was contacted and I gave the full ok, unless they misunderstood me or something" he says a bit confused.

"It's ok it's probably nothing" I say and go back to watching the game, uneasiness settling in my stomach.

Aston's team ends up winning the game and after a few photos we all head back to the car.

"Aston buddy, I'm so proud of you, you did such a great job today" I say. 

"Thanks Daddy" Aston says.

"Dad did you see the goal I kicked?" Aston asks Harry. I smile at the word Dad.

"I sure did buddy you were awesome, best player on the field" Harry smiles ruffling Aston’s hair.

"Uncle Andy am I as good as you at soccer?" Astie asks hopefully, before Andy can respond Zayn pipes up.

"Astie you are just as good as Uncle Andy, you'll be on his team in no time" he smiles out.

"Absolutely" Andy says giving Aston a high five.

We say our goodbyes and promise to catch up for dinner next week and head off home. It is absolutely freezing. Christmas is getting closer and we plan on putting up the Christmas tree when we get home. 

Harry's tree is huge like a tree that should be in a shopping center. We put it in the main lounge room and hang our stocking over the fireplace. The kids get to decorating the tree and putting decorations wherever they want. They need a ladder the tree is so tall. When it's finished we stand back and admire the perfect Christmas tree. It will be our first Christmas as a family and I can't wait. I have to think of something to get Harry. The kids head upstairs for a while with Nanny. Aston wants to play the PlayStation and Darcey wants to draw. As Harry and I are getting lunch sorted the doorbell rings. I turn to Harry who is equally confused. We weren't expecting anyone and how they got through the front gate we have no idea. 

"Don't even think about answering it, it could be anyone I'll go" Harry says.

"No way if you’re going I'm going. Get Security to answer it, although I think if it's someone who wants to kill me they probably wouldn't ring the doorbell” I say smiling.

Harry laughs back but before he gets a chance to say anything else the doorbell rings again. We both walk towards the door. Harry and I look at the monitor in the hallway and we see two figures a male and female standing at the door. Harry goes to open it before I realize who I'm looking at i run into the entryway after Harry and stop in my tracks. He opens the door and my face pales and my jaw drops to the floor. How did they find me? Why did they find me? What do they want?

"How may I help you?" Harry asks politely. I'm frozen in my place and I can't breathe.

"We are looking for Louis and Aston Tomlinson" the woman says.

"Umm may I ask who you are and what you want from my fiancé and son?" Harry says curtly.

"We are Louis parents" they both say and Harry stands there speechless, he turns towards me and I'm having trouble staying upright what the fuck are they doing here.

Harry is quickly by my side. 

"Lou?" he asks me. 

I don’t respond I’m too busy trying to get over the shock of seeing my parents for the first time in six years. They both look smug and not at all like they are happy to see me. They are looking at me with such disgust I can’t help but cringe.

“Are you ok Lou?” Harry asks concerned.

"No! get…. get them out of here, make them leave Harry please" I say. Harry grabs my waist and I bury my face in his neck.

"I think it's best if you go" Harry says to them both.

"If we must, wouldn’t want to upset Louis now would we?” My father says mockingly.

“Now that we know where you live Louis don’t think we will leave you alone, we will be back. This is for you, just to give you a warning" My dad says with a smirk on his face as he slides an envelope across the floor, it coming to a stop at my feet.

"Cal!! Drew!!!" Harry yells as they both run into the foyer. 

"Get them out of here please" Harry instructs and they both go to lead my sneering parents away. As the front door shuts I collapse to the floor. The last time I saw them they kicked me out told me how disgusting and worthless I was. Why are they back? I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes.

I just sit on the floor watching the doorway. Cal and Drew walk back inside and Harry stands up from next to me.

"I want them on the list of people to never step foot near this house again" Harry tells them both.

"Of course Harry no worries it's done. Peter, the guard on the gate said they had legal documentation that they insisted needed to be hand delivered. They showed ID and everything" Drew says. 

I remember the envelope and I reach out for it and rip it open. What I read sends my blood cold.

"Harry" I croak out.

"What? what is it baby, what's wrong?" 

"They want Aston they came to get Aston. They have applied to the court for full custody. They think I’m an unfit Father. Why Harry? why are they doing this? He’s my son I love him why?" I'm fully freaking out by this point. Harry crouches down in front of me and cups my face.

"Lou, I will never ever let that happen ok. Aston is not going anywhere. They can't prove anything ok anything. You’re an amazing father I promise everything is going to be ok" he says trying to reassure me.

"I can't deal with much more Harry I'm so scared" I say quietly.

"Louis I promise everything is going to be fine. I'm going to make some phone calls, I'll see what's going on" Harry says getting up "go call Andy" he says to me and I nod. That's a good idea.

I grab my phone and head up to Harry's office where he is on the phone. I dial Andy’s number.

"Hey Kiddo what's up?” Andy says causally

"Andy" I sob out 

"Louis babe what's wrong? talk to me" he says worriedly.

"It's… it's mum and dad" I manage to get out.

"What, what do you mean its mum and dad Lou? What’s happened?"

"They turned up here and they want to take Aston"

"WHAT" Andy yells, Louis, I'm 5 mins away I'll be right there" he says and hangs up.

I put my phone down and go and sit on the couch waiting for Harry to finish on the phone.

 

Andy rushes in 10 mins later and sits next to me waiting for Harry to finish. I explain to him what happened and he is at a loss for words. Our parents haven't tried to contact him at all. Harry finally gets off the phone and looks angry. He runs his hands over his face before he speaks.

"Ok so the adoption agency had to contact all related parties in the matter before they signed off on the adoption. They contacted your parents and apparently they said you ran off at the age of 15 and they have been trying to find you ever since. They say you’re an unfit father based on the fact you were 15 when you had Aston and you couldn’t cope so you tried to kill yourself. They say they found you when your relationship with me became public." Harry finishes.

I am gob smacked why do they want to ruin my life? Why can't people, stand to see me happy. I can't believe they would make up these things. Andy starts rubbing my back. 

“That’s utter bullshit Harry, absolute bullshit" Andy yells. 

"I know Andy, our lawyers think we have a good case and even think we can settle out of court. We have you and Zayn on our side plus the fact we have hospital records showing Louis was raped and Aston grew up in a stable home with you guys. There is nothing to say you’re an unfit father Lou, nothing. We won't let them take Aston baby no one will" 

I start to calm down Harry makes a good point. I know they are doing this on purpose the smirk my dad had on his face proves my point. 

"You should have seen them Andy, dad just smirked at me the whole time after six years that's all I get, what did I ever do to them, what did I ever do to anyone?" I say quietly.

"I'm just going to go make dinner, it will help me relax" I say

"Ok baby we will be down soon" Harry replies with a small smile. 

Harry's POV

I watch as Louis gets up and walks out of the office, I sigh and turn to Andy. 

"I don't know what to do Andy, I don't understand why he has to go through all of this" I say. 

"I know Haz the poor kid has been through so much it just doesn't stop. I'm worried he will try something again “Andy looks me in the eyes worriedly. 

"It has crossed my mind Andy but I'd like to think we make him happy, that he has us" I say. 

I don't think Louis would do anything silly he loves the kids to bits and I don't think he would give anyone the satisfaction of giving up. 

"I know, he is defiantly a lot happier and I know he loves you to death Harry" Andy says and I smile.

"Thanks Andy, I'll fix this ok! I won't let anything happen to him, you have my word" I say making sure he understands how much I love and will protect his brother. He smiles and me and gives me a knowing nod. We fall in silence.

"Oh by the way, nice sex pic mate, I bet Louis was happy about that" Andy jokes.

"Actually he said I looked hot" I laugh and Andy joins in as well. 

We head downstairs and Louis is making the kids dinner with Nanny's help. They place the chicken dish on the table and serve the kids. Andy and I sit down and start eating as well. Louis sits down next to Aston but doesn't make a move to eat.

"Baby are you going to eat something?" I ask carefully.

"I'm not hungry Harry I'll eat later" Louis says

I can't help the sigh that escapes me, Louis just keeps getting thinner and thinner, I know it's not his fault he isn't doing it on purpose and I know his way of coping with stress is not eating. I need to find a way to help him get through this healthy.

After dinner Louis takes the kids upstairs to get ready for bed while Andy and I head to my office to try and work through this mess. Andy doesn't want anything to do with their parents and I'm grateful. We have a drink together and catch up a bit before he has to leave. We say goodbyes and I head off to find Louis. I find him asleep curled up with Aston in his bed. I decide to leave him with Astie for the night, I understand he needs him close right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments so far. here is the next chapter slightly early. i hope you like it and i don't disappoint xx

LOUIS POV CHAPTER 5

I wake the next morning with Aston curled into my side. He is sleeping peacefully and looks so cute. I can't lose this little guy he is my world. I press a soft kiss to his head and slip out of bed. I walk down to the kitchen, it's pretty early the sun just rising. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and I go into the Lounge room. The Christmas tree is lit up in front of me and it looks so magical I love Christmas. A small smile makes its way to my face and I sit on the couch. Looking at the Christmas tree brings back so many memories of when Andy and I were little. When Andy turned 11, I was around 8. Mum and dad were never around much, they used to travel a lot especially around Christmas they rarely spent the holidays with us, but Andy always made sure we were happy together. He always looked after me. We would drink hot chocolate and eat ice cream together for my birthday on Christmas Eve and we would put up the tree together. Andy always made it magical, he always remembered and celebrated my birthday, even when my parents barley acknowledged it. I always felt like Christmas gave me a sense of possibility that wishes do come true. When Andy left Doncaster with Zayn to move to London for university, I was 14. I was left alone all the time. My parents treated me like crap, never even acknowledging my existence, especially not even my birthday and when they did my Dad used to have no problem shoving me around. Ive never told Andy about it and it doesn't really matter anymore anyway. My father always told me i deserved it and it was probably true. i always seemed to disappoint him.. Ben was there for me though. I try not to think about him as I get a shudder down my spine. I hear Harry enter the kitchen, he sees me and walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. 

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" Harry asks. 

"Good morning, I slept well thank you, how about you?" I ask.

"I slept ok I don't like sleeping without you" he says.

"I'm sorry Harry I just had to be close to Aston"

"I know baby" Harry says pulling me into his chest. He tilts my head up so we are looking at each other. He smiles and bends down to kiss me on the lips. I instantly relax I melt into him, all my worries seem to disappear when I’m kissing Harry. I reach for his hair and he moans making me smile. He slides his hands down to my butt and pulls me closer so I’m straddling him, never breaking the kiss. Just as things start to get a little heated, there is a loud shattering noise and something flies past our heads and crashes to the floor. I shout surprised as we pull away from each other, Harry grabs me up off the couch and pushes me to the wall standing protectively in front of me. The whole Lounge room window has been smashed and there is a brick lying beside us. I try to get my head around what’s just happened, Harry reaches out for the brick beside him, there is a note attached. 

Watch out Harry, I'm back and I'm going to get him.  
One slip up from security one slight mishap and I'll be there   
You can't protect him forever. I'm waiting in the wings.

Harry calls Cal and Drew from the intercom and they come rushing in from their rooms downstairs. Both still in pajamas. I'm standing staring at the mess in shock, I can’t move. I’m moved away from the glass as Drew takes me to the kitchen. Simon enters the room and calls the police. Cal rushes upstairs to check the kids and Harry follows us to the kitchen. I didn't realize I was bleeding. A piece of glass must have caught my bare foot. Drew lifts me onto the counter with ease to look at my foot. The cold air seeping into the house makes me shiver. I only have my thin red pajama pants and Harry's white singlet on. Drew takes his hoodie off and gives it to me, it bigger than Harry's on me and smells different but it warms me instantly. 

"Is he ok?" Harry asks. 

"Just a small cut he's fine Harry just needs a clean and plaster" Drew says "Harry? I think we need to talk about 24 hour security. It's a big house and we are having trouble keeping everything in check just the three of us. We can't stay awake twenty four, seven" Drew says.

"I agree what you suggest?" Harry asks

"I want to hire a team of another 10 guards, three on outside duty twenty four seven and two inside roaming the house. One on the kid’s level and one down here. Simon needs to be with you and since Louis is targeted Cal and I with him, I mean not letting him out of our site. You saw what the note said" Drew says worriedly.

"I understand, I want him kept under watch at all times Drew" Harry responds getting all business like. I can hear them talking about me but I'm zoned out looking at the broken window.

"I think we should think about sending the kids away for a while until it's sorted. Christmas is in two weeks, after that I think we should look at security, maybe Zayn and Andy taking them out of town until things settle down. Things just keep piling up and it's getting really serious Harry. Cal and I are worried" Drew talks quietly to Harry as he tends to my foot.

"Yeah ok we will talk about it, if we can settle outside of court with Louis parents than we will look at it" Harry says and Drew nods.

"All fixed" Drew says turning to me having cleaned my foot and bringing me out of my thoughts. I give a slight smile and hop off the counter, still in a daze.

"Thanks" I say quietly.

Cal comes back downstairs, the kids are fine, still asleep. I'm in shock as to what's just happened I really can't help but just feel numb. Eventually something is going to happen to me I just hope I'm prepared when it does. I walk slowly over to the broken window. I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

“Are you ok Lou?” Harry asks me as I stand staring at the shattered window. I don’t answer, I honestly don’t know what to say.

“Louis, bud we need you to come away from the window, just in case whoever did this is still outside” Drew says gently to me placing his hand on my waist to lead me out of the room. I instantly flinch at the contact and step backwards my breathing picking up.

“It’s ok Louis it’s just me, I’m not going to hurt you, and I didn’t mean to scare you.” Drew says looking me in the eyes. I start to calm down and come out of my daze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to......” I say quietly.

“It’s ok Louis but we need you to move somewhere safer ok, just upstairs ok bud” Drew tells me.

“Um yeah sure ok” I say shaking my head.

Before we can leave the room four police officers come in and start taping off the lounge room as a crime scene under investigation. The scene is surreal to me I just watch on as Harry is questioned. Drew leads me upstairs to the bedroom, reassuring me that everything will be ok. I really want to believe him but I just know deep down that something bad is going to happen and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

LOUIS POV CHAPTER6

By that night security is in place and I'm in lock down I'm not allowed to leave the house even to take the kids to school. Our house feels invaded, the only alone time I get is in my bedroom or the bathroom. Even then security waits outside the door. 

The first few days of being kept inside were fine, I could easily find ways to occupy myself, but as the days pass and the incident starts to become more surreal and enter the back of my mind. I start to get really board and I'm starting to go insane. A week later and I'm going absolutely bonkers. I need to do my Christmas shopping and I just want to get out of the house. Harry is really busy at work trying to organize everything for the office shutdown over Christmas. The Christmas party for his company is in three days I've been granted permission from security to attend, lucky me. It’s as if I'm a disobedient teenager getting permission from my parents to go to a party. I'm driving Harry up the wall with questioning him about going out to do my Christmas shopping. There is only so much I can do online, but his answer is always 'don't even begin to ask me’ I also have no idea what to get Harry. I know he is so busy at work and trying to find a new assistant before Christmas is proving difficult but I'm so board. I decide to call him. I enter his office and sit on his big chair at his desk, I pick up the phone and dial, I smile at the fact Max won't be answering the phone.

"Good morning my lovely" Harry answers the phone.

"Good morning Haz" I say with a laugh.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" he asks and I can tell he is smiling knowing exactly why I'm calling.

"Ohhhh you know I'm just bored! No one including my fiancé will let me do anything or go anywhere" I say pouting a little.

"Ohhh dear that must suck baby, I'm so sorry your fiancé sounds like such an ass" he playfully jokes.

"Haaazzzzzzz" I wine out "I'm so bored please please let me go out!!!"

"Louis, I'm begging you not to put me in this position, you know you can't go out, it’s too dangerous"

"I can't seriously be kept inside, what happens if it takes a year for the stalker to be caught? What if Jake's hit men are hired until I'm dead, I'm just prolonging the inevitable" I say.

"Do not say stuff like that please. We will figure it out please just be patient" Harry says. 

"Ughhh come with me then and then you will be able to protect me?" I ask hopefully.

"I wish I could Lou, but I have four interviews for new assistants today" he says regretfully.

"Can I come and help you choose someone?" I ask excitedly.

"Actually that's a great idea! I'll call Cal and get them to drive you over" he says back.

I smile and tell Harry I'll see him soon. I rush to our room to get changed. I put on my black skinnies and a red sweatshirt I grab my phone and wallet and slip on my grey and white Vans as I head downstairs to meet Cal and Drew.

Leaving the house is a complete mission and I'm flagged by six guards to the car and shuffled inside to the back seat of the Escalade. Cal sits in the passenger side while Drew drives, I also have a guard either side of me, Marcus to my right and Paul to my left. After about 10 minutes of driving we pull up at a set of traffic lights, Drew lifts his arm to turn on the car radio.

"I'm pretty sure we're being followed" Drew States calmly to the car. 

My heart rate speeds up and I can't help but feel anxious. I go to turn around to see what car is following us.

"Don't turn around Louis, just stay calm and do exactly what we tell you ok" Cal says.

"Ok" I breathe out looking straight ahead.

Drew reaches over to dial a number in the Bluetooth. Simon picks up.

"Yeah?" Simon says as he picks up. 

"Simon we are currently in traffic six minutes out from destination, we are being followed by a black Audi license number SGU98789 can you run a check for me please?" Drew asks. 

I gasp remembering the Audi that was following me when I had my car accident. 

"Stand by Drew I'll get back to you" Simon says. 

My breathing picks up, fuck it's like they have been waiting for me to leave the house. They have been watching me. The thought is so unsettling. I'm regretting leaving the house now.

"What are you going to do?" I ask trying to steady my voice. Inside I'm freaking out.

“We are going to try to lose them" Cal says. 

"Ok, when I say start to drive off from the traffic lights Louis. I want you to lean onto Marcus to your right, Paul you know what to do" Drew says with authority and both guards nod.

"Drew!!" I whisper out hoping my voice portrays how worried i actually am.

"I know Louis, remember what we promised you? we wont let anything happen you’re going to be fine. Just do as I've said ok" he says back calmly looking at me from the rear view mirror. 

I nod in response my hands becoming clammy. The light turns green and as Drew begins to drive off he yells. 

"Louis!!"

I lean to the side towards Marcus who grabs my shoulders and pushes me against his chest he is half on top of me I can feel Paul drape is body over me as well so I'm cocooned from the outside. I can feel the car speeding through the streets as Drew try's to lose the Audi. I'm worried we will crash but I trust Drew. I open my eyes and move my head slightly to the right and I can see the window with an Audi next to our car. I gasp out and Marcus's grip on me tightens. I see the window wind down in the Audi and a gun pointed out of it towards our car. My breath gets caught in my chest as I panic about something happening to Cal or Drew, Cal produces a gun out of his suit pocket, There is a shot fired as Drew slams on the breaks and we are thrown forward, I hit my shoulder on the seat in front as Marcus and Paul pull me back. Drew spins the car around and speeds off in the other direction towards Harry's office. 

"We lost them" Drew says. 

I'm released and I sit up in the car. Drew dials a number and Simon picks up.

"Simon Cal’s been shot, need a medic Eta in 3 mins" he says and hangs up.

I panic, Cal is hurt because of me. I take my seat belt off and lean forward. 

"Cal are you ok? I'm so sorry” I say.

"I’m fine kid, it's just a graze on my shoulder, I've had much worse" he says giving me a small smile trying to act like he isn't in pain.

"It's my fault you got hurt we shouldn't have come out I’m so sorry" I say apologizing slightly panicking. 

"Louis look at me" he says and I look him in the eyes “I’m fine I promise"

I nod at him as I'm pulled back into my seat by the other two guards.

We pull up to Harry's office and he, Simon and two other guards are waiting in the basement. Harry is pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. We pull in and I climb out of the car so fast and launch myself at Harry. 

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come out" I say as I put my head in Harry's neck and breathe in his calming smell.

"It's ok you can't stay locked up forever I understand that. I'm just so glad you’re ok" he says.

"Cal got hurt because of me" I say.

"No Lou, not because of you it's not your fault, he will be ok I promise" Harry says. 

He lets go of me as we go into the building to Harry's office, Cal is taken off to be patched up while Harry gets a debrief from security before his first interview starts. I'm still shaking like a leaf but I try and calm down. I try to focus on something else. Simon’s checks on the car came up with a name Mr J McGill. At least it's a lead and instructions of investigation are planned with the police. I'm glad we finally have something to go on and I relax a little. I grab water from Harry's bar fridge in his office and sit down at his desk chair. He comes wandering over. 

"Hey, are you ok?" he asks as he leans against his desk in front of me.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just upset Cal got hurt, and I'm just sorry I'm so much trouble if it wasn't for me, your life would be a whole lot simpler" I say. 

"True it would be a lot simpler" Harry smirks at me jokingly "but I wouldn't have you or Aston and I wouldn't be happy and neither would Darcey. Plus the stalker is my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a stalker" he says smiling at me trying to lift my mood. I smile back at him his smile is infectious.

"Now we have business to get down to Mr Tomlinson and I need your help" Harry says, I can see the worry etched in his face but he is trying to hide it for me. using the interviews as a much needed distraction, so i wont dwell on whats just happened. Harry gets up from his position, he holds out his hand for me and I place mine in his, he pulls me up and to his side as we walk through his office to the huge entrance that holds his private reception and to the other end of the room to the meeting room. It's set up for an interview with two chairs on one side of the long table and one directly opposite.

"Did you fuck Max In here?" I ask suddenly breaking the silence.

Harry coughs and looks at me startled, I just smile innocently back at him.

"No, we never aghhhh fucked as you so delicately put it, in here" he says trying to hide his laugh.

"That's good, I'd like to ride you on this table" I say nonchalantly.

Harry's startled expression makes me laugh as the first applicant of the day walks into the room. The first two we interview are girls with blonde hair and curvaceous body's both quite ditzy too, with huge fake boobs. Even as Harry introduces me as his fiancé both times and it’s very clear he is gay, they still continue to flirt and practically throw themselves at Harry. I roll my eyes as the second one leaves and look towards Harry he has a smile on his lips.

"I found them both quite lovely" he says to me.

"Did you now? are you sure you didn't find the attention lovely?" I ask back jealousy getting the better of me.

Harry laughs his spectacular laugh. 

"Are we a little jealous baby" he smiles at me. I pout at him in return.

"Yes" I say 

"Ohhhhh don't worry, I only have eyes for you baby” he says laughing.

The next applicant walks through and introduces herself to both of us. it's a nice change as the other two didn't give me the time of day. Her name is Sophia she is tall and tanned with long brown slightly wavy hair. She is perfectly dressed and her resume is impeccable, she is more than capable of this job. She is lovely and very professional, she is about 30 and I can actually see us getting along. She respects me as Harry's fiancé and not once try's to flirt with him. When she leaves I turn to Harry.

"I really like her" I say smiling

"Yeah me too, but I can tell you both will become friends, it could be a distraction" he teases 

The last applicant walks in, it's a male who is tall with sandy blonde hair. He is slightly muscly and has quite a nice body. He has blue eyes and reminds me of a muscled version of Niall. It turns out Finn is a very straight 26 year old and I love him instantly. We get along great and Harry seems to like him a lot too and they actually have a few laughs. When he leaves Harry turns to me.

"I like him" he says

"Yeah me to, a lot but Sophia would be great too, she is more than qualified" I say.

"Yeah I'm going to hire them both, I need more than one person to help me and then maybe I can take some more time off and wouldn't have to be in the office as much" he say looking at me.

"I'd like that" I say back. 

He smiles at me and we get up to leave for the day. The drive home is uneventful thankfully. I don’t really think I want to leave the house ever again, after today’s events. Cal is at home when we get there, he has a bandage around his arm and doesn’t seem hurt at all.

“Cal!” I say as I walk towards him in the kitchen. “Are you ok?”

“Louis I’m fine I promise. It was just a graze, I won’t even be out of action” he smiles.

“Are you sure Cal? If you need time off..” Harry starts.

“Harry I’m fine, I have the all clear” Cal reply’s.

I’m so relieved Cal is ok. Things could have been so much worse. I now realize that I was being so selfish wanting to leave the house. Everyone around me is put in danger when I’m involved. I don’t know what I would have done if Cal had of been seriously injured. I don’t want anyone’s life put in danger because of me. I will definitely not be leaving the house anytime soon. Even just so everyone else is kept safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis POV Chapter 7

Two days of absolute boredom later and I'm allowed out for Harry’s company Christmas party. I do my own hair in a messy fringe that I know Harry loves and put on my black skinny jeans, a crisp white shirt and my black blazer over the top. Then, I'm ready to leave. Harry rolls his eyes at me when he sees me putting my black Vans on. He has a knowing smile on his face though so I know he is ok with it. I'm excited to see Gemma and Niall tonight and also hang with Andy and Zayn. I haven't seen them in forever and I really need some company after being stuck in the house for so long. I desperately want to get out but I'm also a little nervous leaving the house. Security is tight but like the note said one slip up and anything could happen. I know the kids are safe with the security around the house 24/7. Drew let slip today that my parents have also been trying to get into the house for two days but thankfully they have had no luck. I really don’t know what more they want and I hope I never see them again.

Harry and I are getting ready in our room as I walk out of the ensuite I see Harry standing by the bed. He is dressed in a grey suit with a white linen shirt underneath, with no tie. He looks incredible as always and my stomach does a flip and I can't help but get turned on when I see him. 

"Like what you see huh?" Harry says smirking at me.

I blush like crazy, he still has that effect on me, and I find him so attractive. He saunters over to me and cups my cheek

"You look absolutely edible Lou, I can't wait to get you home and have my way with you" his husky voice sounds in my ear.

His hot breath on my neck reaches my length as it twitches in arousal in my pants. My breathing picks up, Harry moves so his lips are hovering over mine, before he plants a teasing deep kiss to my lips. I melt into his arms. He pulls back. 

"You’re such a distraction" he says with a groan.

"Let's go we will be late, you wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting" I whisper out.

"I'm the boss I can do what the bloody hell I want" he says as he attaches his lips to mine again. 

"And right now I want you" he says as he looks sexily into my eyes.

Soon enough we are in a heated snogging session, a low moan escapes my lips.

"You will have to be quiet baby, security is right outside the door, do you think you can do that for me?" he says smirking at me.

My breathing is becoming heavy as I try to keep my sounds to a minimum. Harry pulls my jeans and boxers down and I step shakily out of them. Harry then pushes me against the wall. He undoes his pants and puts a condom over his length. He attaches our lips again and I'm struggling to be quiet I let out a moan as he places his fingers inside me stretching me out. We both look at each other and can't help but laugh. Harry starts attacking my neck biting and sucking his mark into me. He removes his fingers and lines his cock up to my entrance. He slams into me and growls into my neck.

“Lou your so tight baby” Harry groans out.

I can’t help but moan in response. His rhythm picks up as he pounds me into the wall. I'm lost in him, his smell, and his taste, how he feels incredible inside me. I can feel my climax coming and I place my face in Harry's neck and bite his shoulder, Harry reaches for his t-shirt he was wearing earlier bringing it to my length to catch my release as it washes over me. Harry stills and comes down from his high, both of us panting trying to stable our breathing. Harry pulls out and goes to dispose of the condom and the now dirty T-shirt. I find my boxers and pants on the floor and put them back on. I make my way to the bathroom to fix my hair. I succeed and now I only have a slight glow rather than the just fucked look. Harry comes into the bathroom and hugs me from behind, his arms slipping around my waist. 

"You don't understand how much I love you I can't ever get enough of you" he says in my ear. I smile and turn in his arms and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you" I say sincerely "We should go though” I smile out. 

"Yes, right as ever baby" he says "but I forgot to give you these" 

Harry pulls out a small black box and inside are the most dazzling black cuff links I’ve ever seen.

"Harry these are incredible" I say, they look really expensive "Thank you" I say looking into his eyes.

"Always" he says back.

I quickly change my cuff links. Harry takes my hand and we walk out of the room. I can't help but blush as we come face to face with security. I can see the small smile they give each other and I know they know what we were up too. It's a little embarrassing but I laugh as Harry looks at me. He gives me a triumphant smile, his dimples on display as we walk to the car.

The night starts off perfectly. Harry chose his main office building in London for the party and had one of the floors converted into a true Christmas wonderland. He has a lot of staff so obviously just the people working in his London building are attending along with some clients and important officials. When we arrive we head inside. The party is in full swing. Harry introduces me to many industry hot shots most of whom I've never heard of but, I act my ass off and go all out to impress these people for Harry. The drink on the way in has helped me relax a little and I'm able to work the room, laughing and chatting when necessary. Harry keeps me by his side the entire time, his hand placed on my waist, tightening if he feels I'm getting to far away. Finally after a good few hours I'm able to go off in search for Niall and everyone else. I find them in the corner at a table near the dance floor drinking, laughing and eating. I walk over and sit on Niall's lap relaxing.

"Whoop whoo you look smashing tonight Louis" Gemma says to me.

"Thanks Gem, as do you, I didn't realize how much work is involved in these things its tiring" I laugh out.

"That's why I'm thankful I can sneak up the back" Zayn says as Andy hands him another beer.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, you were a natural working the room" Niall says as he puts his arm round my waist.

"Thanks, I hope I didn't embarrass Harry" I say. 

"As if Louis" Barbara says from beside me "You’re the perfect package stop worrying" she says smiling at me. 

"As are you baby" Niall tells Barbara and plants a kiss on her lips.

There are many "awes" from the table as Barbara blushes. I can’t help my smile. They are a very cute couple.

"Would you like a drink Kid?" Andy asks as I take a sip of Niall's scotch.

"I'd love one" I say smiling at him. 

I can feel Harry's eyes on me and as I turn I see him standing in the center of the room, he smiles at me and saunters so gracefully over to our table, drawing the room’s attention as he does. His presence is so dominating it's such a turn on. He greets our group and comes back to my side and kisses me on the head.

"I'm just getting Louis a drink do you want one Harry?" Andy asks.

"Love one Ands just the usual" he says coolly.

I stand and lean into Harry side. 

"You were amazing tonight baby, I'm so proud of you. You’re the talk of the room" Harry says proudly into my ear as I blush. 

"I hope I didn't embarrass you” I say quietly, Harry scoffs.

"Are you kidding, stop it. I’ve had requests for you to accompany me to very important events by some very top executives. You have also been offered a modelling contract with a very top modelling agency" 

I'm shocked at his words and although it's flattering it somehow makes me more insecure. Knowing I've been looked at that way seems somewhat violating. It would however make a nice career change. I still can't think of myself as attractive though so I have no idea how I would portray it in front of a camera, I'm too insecure.

"Interesting" I say "I don't think that will be happening any time soon" I laugh.

"Just something to think about" he says holding my waist.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom" I say as I kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Should I come with you?" he asks a little apprehensive to let me go alone.

"I'll be fine Harry if I'm not back in 5 minutes come find me" 

"Hmmmm" he says pulling me to his chest. 

"I just might do that, take your time Mr Tomlinson" he says sexily into my ear and I laugh.

I begin to walk to the bathroom people staring as I go, I have to get used to it I guess, I'm now Harry styles fiancé and apparently that's a huge deal and I'm now considered a socialite. Definitely something I'm not comfortable with. I wouldn't know the first thing about designer clothes or shoes, isn't it obvious I don't come from this world? I guess maybe that's what they like about me. I can only hope. 

I finish my business in the bathroom and check my hair in the mirror. After I’m satisfied I head back into the hallway. I expect to see security or Harry standing waiting for me as I've taken a little longer than I said I would. The hallway is deserted though. I start to walk back towards the voices in the main area. I can hear Harry on the microphone closing the night and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. I'm relieved we can head home now. I'm just reaching the top of the staircase to head back down when I'm pulled back by my arm and into the darkened area to the right of the bathrooms. I stumble and when I gain my composure I come face to face with none other than my father. He has a smirk on his face and his grip on my upper arm is tight. He shoves me hard against the wall not letting go of my arm. My head hits the wall hard causing me to go dizzy for a minute.

"Well, well, well, you have certainly made a name for yourself haven't you darling boy, I suspect they don't know about your troubled past then?. Does Harry realize who he is involved with?" he smirks at me as he talks in my face icily.

My chest feels tight. I haven't looked into my father’s dark icy blue eyes in years. His cold hard stare makes me cower, this man is supposed to be my father, my own flesh and blood. He is supposed to love me unconditionally. Instead he hates me and I can see it in the way he looks at me. I can see how much I disgust him and it breaks my heart. What did I ever do to him? All I ever asked for was love and support from my parents, but I never got it and I know I never will.

"What do you want?" I ask trying but failing to sound confident.

"I've been trying to speak to you for days but I haven't been allowed anywhere near the precious little Louis have I? I had to go to extreme lengths of sneaking in tonight to talk to you, you are an ungrateful little fag and I want to ruin your life, just like you ruined ours by becoming a whore. Everyone in Doncaster knows what really happened that night that you lead Ben on. That you’re the reason one of the most respected and wealthiest families in Yorkshire lost their son. Once it all came out our social reputation was ruined. I lost business because of you. We went broke because of you! No one would talk to us anymore because of our fucked up fag of a son. And nothing would give me more satisfaction than seeing the same thing happen to you. To watch you struggle for the rest of your life” My father says with so much hate in his voice. His grip is really hurting me and I know it's leaving a bruise as we speak. 

"I don't care about money, I never have and I never will, take all my money I don't care have it, just leave me alone" I yell.

"I don't want your money, I want Harry's, I want him to see what a whore you are and I want him to think you’re a gold digger so he kicks you to the curb. What he sees in you I'll never know. 

"Harry knows I love him, he knows I don't care about his money" 

"How can you not care about money? I know you’re only with Harry for security. You have obviously manipulated him into thinking you’re in love with him. He could have anyone he wants but he chose you?" 

My father lets out a devilish laugh

"You’re kidding yourself, if you think someone would actually care that much about you, that someone would actually love you. Your mother and I never wanted you Louis, you were a mistake. Andy was the only one we wanted but your mother insisted we keep you and it just goes to show what a disappointment and mistake that was"

Hearing these words from my own father make my knees weak, I feel like all the air has left my lungs. I have never been so hurt in my life, hearing that from my own father crushes me I don't know what to do. I knew I was a mistake I knew they never wanted me, but they never said it out loud. I can't deal with it. I don't know how to process this information properly.

"I want you to take 10 million pounds from Harry and put it into my bank account by the end of tomorrow and then I want you to leave him. Tell him you never loved him, that you were just with him for his money, that you’re a gold digging Man Whore...... or else" my father interrupts my thoughts.

"Or else what?" I ask shakily

"Or else I make up a whole bunch of shit about you, I'll spread it through the media and I'll ruin you and I'll ruin Harry and best of all Aston will be ours and there will be nothing you can do about it. If you give us the 10 million and leave Harry for good though, I'll be out of your life forever, you will never see your mother or me again" he says. 

My breathing is becoming heavy and I let a few tears escape I can't bear to leave Harry, but Aston is my son he has to come first I can't lose him either.

"Ohhhhh don't cry darling Louis'" my father says condescendingly wiping my eyes with his thumb. I flinch away. 

"Did you just fucking flinch at me?" he asks sharply. I see his eyes change to the familiar darkness they go when he is about to explode. I'm scared to be near him. 

"Let me go, please let me go" I say trying to break from him.

All of a sudden his fist collides with my face and I'm pushed to the ground, Harry rounds the corner in an instant and grabs my Father by the collar and pushes him against the wall.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN" he yells furiously. 

Drew is helping me up off the ground while security is taking my dad away and trying to calm Harry down. I bury my head in Drew's chest trying to hide away from the scene.

"It's ok bud, he's gone, I'm sorry we had to let that happen" Drew says rubbing my back.

"What?" I ask surprised, they let it happen?

Harry has calmed down and takes over from Drew before he can explain. 

"Are you ok baby I'm so sorry" he says looking at me. 

"I want your eye checked out, he hit you so fucking hard that son of a bitch" Harry says angrily. 

"I'm ok" I whisper out "What did Drew mean you let it happen?" I ask looking up into Harry’s eyes. He sighs.

"Come sit down Lou" he says as he leads me to the lounge to the side. We sit down and Harry looks at me   
Regretfully, before he starts talking.

"We knew your dad was going to sneak in tonight and we let him" Harry says apologetically. 

I'm shocked, how did they know? Why didn't they tell me, it was all planned? I'm confused and upset. I didn't want to see my dad again EVER. His words hit home and dug deep and I'm still reeling from our encounter.

"We thought if we hung back and he approached you we could get some sort of confession out of him, that we can use against him in court. Your every move was monitored and so was his. The cufflinks I gave you tonight have a microphone in them, it's all caught on camera as well" Harry says pointing to the CCTV above us.

"And here I was thinking my cufflinks were a lovely gift" I say smiling a little then wincing when it hurt my face. My cheek is starting to really hurt and my head is throbbing, I just want to go home.

“I’m so sorry he touched you Lou. I never thought he would go that far" Harry says touching my face carefully "The medic is on her way to check you out" he finishes.

"I'm fine Harry really, I’m used to him hitting me, and I’m just trying to get my head around all this" I say and gasp at the realization I just confessed that my dad abused me to Harry.

“WHAT? Louis what do you mean you’re used to it?” Harry asks angrily.

“Nothing Harry, please just let it go ok” I say back getting defensive myself. Harry sighs but lets it go seeing the hurt in my face.

"Please don't be upset I didn't tell you, I've had your father and mother followed since they showed up. I've known for a few days that your dad would be here tonight. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you upset that you would be seeing him again" 

"You did the right thing not telling me Harry I would have blown everything" I say looking down as a few tears escape.

"Baby its ok. I'm so sorry you got hurt. I should have stepped in earlier" he says seeming upset with himself.

“Did you hear everything he said?" I ask suddenly getting upset.

"I was watching and listening from that room, so was Andy" he says pointing to the room next to the toilets.

Shit Harry and Andy heard everything my father said. What if Harry believes him what if he thinks I'm actually a gold digger and only after his money. What if he is upset I was actually considering my father’s proposition to keep Aston safe? I can't lose Harry. My head is feeling cloudy and I'm so upset, my father’s words playing over and over in my head. Everything I do is always wrong. I’m finding it hard to breathe I don't want to be here anymore as always I want to run. I lean forward in my seat and put my head in my hands trying to calm myself. I begin to panic I can't help myself. 

"Louis don't go there, listen to me. You’re none of those things your father says I don't believe them for a second" Harry says as he places his arm around me.

"Harry how can you say that? Everyone says those things about me and I'm his own flesh and blood. There has to be some truth to it" I say.

"None at all do you hear me!! I told you I would do everything in my power to make you understand that. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Your mine and that's, that. Nothing anyone says will change that nor will it change what a wonderful, amazing person you are" he says.

"You should listen to him Louis as much as I hate to admit it, Harry is right" Gemma says.

I look up and see them all standing in front of us.

"You have us Louis and we all know the truth and that's all that matters. Nothing anyone says about you or what happened that night will change that" Zayn says. 

"If they can't see what a great person you are, then they are just idiots" Niall finishes. 

I smile a little at them.

"See that there that gorgeous smile, that's what I want to see, that's what's going to say shove it to everyone who has ever said a bad word about you" Harry says making me laugh.

Security comes over and the medic is ushered through, she kneels down in front of me. She is a beautiful woman very young with blond hair and green eyes. She introduces herself and sets to checking me out. The others move away to give her some privacy. I’m told I will have a nasty bruise and a headache for a few hours and to go home and sleep. I knew I was fine. I'm actually glad I don't have to go out anywhere the next week while the bruise fades. I don't want the media getting a hold of that and twisting it. As we are waiting to be escorted out of the building Andy comes over to me and sits next to me on the couch.

“Lou?” he asks making me look at him. His face is pained and I feel so guilty I know he is worried about me.

“Yeah?” I ask.

“You umm you told Harry before that you were used to being hit by dad” 

I gasp I didn’t realize Andy had heard that. Shit, I really didn’t want him finding this out. I know how much it would kill him. He will blame himself.

“Andy..I” I start to say

“No Louis you tell me right now! Did he hit you? Did our own father … did he used to hit you?” 

I look away from him and take a shuddering breath. There is no point lying now I suppose. I look at the ground taking my lip between my teeth.

“Yeah” I whisper out barely audible. I hear Andy gasp from beside me.

“How long?” he asks and I don’t want to answer. I don’t want him to blame himself when I was the problem.

“Louis?” he demands when I don’t answer.

“When…. When you left” I say quietly. Andy gets up and punches the wall 

“THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH” Andy yells as everyone watches on. Harry is standing with Drew and Cal but doesn’t make an attempt to come over, knowing Andy just needs to let his anger out.

“Andy, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t want you to blame yourself I.. I’m sorry” I say placing my head in my hands. I feel like a complete failure that I’ve let my brother down.

Andy looks at me and takes a few deep breaths before coming over to me on the couch. He sits down next to me

“Louis, look at me please” he says and I hesitantly lift my head up to look into his eyes.

“Don’t you ever apologize, you did nothing wrong kiddo absolutely nothing. It is not your fault that he hit you, if I’d have known Lou I…..You know I would have killed him Louis, I would never have let that happen. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you” he says as he pulls me into a hug. I can’t help the tears as I cry into his shirt. 

“I’m sorry Andy” I cry.

“Lou, no babe, no. This is all on me not you bud ok, its ok” Andy says as he whispers comforting things in my ear. I’m so glad I have Andy in my life. He means so much to me. I don’t know what I would have ever done without him.

Eventually I calm down and we pull away from each other. I know we still need to talk, none of this is Andy's fault, but I’m so exhausted. Security comes over and we are finally escorted out of the building, no one but our team aware of what went on, thankfully. 

After long hugs goodbye Harry and I are ushered into the car. I’m lost in thought about how lucky I am to have the most amazing people in my life. I lie down on Harry's lap and welcome the feeling of sleep. I don’t make a try to move as we pull up home and Harry carries me inside undressing me and putting me to bed. His warm arms around me lull me further into sleep the feeling of absolute safety in his strong arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV Chapter 8

Four days before Christmas I’m wearing my black skinnies and a baby blue T-shirt with just socks on my feet. I walk into Harry’s office and see him sitting behind his desk. Andy, Zayn, Simon Cal, Drew and a woman I’ve never met before are all in the room as well. I stop in my tracks thinking I’ve interrupted something. They stare at me before Harry sighs.

“What’s wrong? Nanny um Nanny said you wanted to see me?” I slowly stutter out, feeling uncomfortable.

“Louis babe come sit down” Andy says to me patting the couch next to him.

“Um I um I really don’t want to” I say. I know this is going to be a conversation I don’t want to have, so I turn to leave.

“Louis!” Zayn speaks as he stands up, but I ignore him. My chest is heavy and my hands clammy as I pick up my pace and start to jog down the hallway.

“Drew!” I hear Harry command and I know he is sending Drew after me. Why can’t they drop this, they have all been on my back for the last five days to talk about what happened between me and my father. Why does it matter anymore? I don’t want to talk about it. Why can’t they just leave me alone? Tears prick my eyes as I try to run away. I don’t get very far down the stairs before arms are snaking around my waist and hauling me into the air.

“PUT.ME.DOWN. DREW” I yell completely frustrated.

“Don’t make this difficult kid, I know you don’t want to talk about it but you need to ok. It could help your custody case Louis” Drew says as he slings me over his shoulder and walks me back upstairs.

How could this help my custody case? I can’t prove anything. Drew walks me back into the office and I struggle to get free of him. He puts me down and as soon as my feet hit the ground I’m running for the door again.

“Jesus Louis” Drew says as he grabs me around the waist holding me against his chest, bringing me back to the room. 

“You can’t make me talk” I say.

“Lou baby listen to me” Harry says walking over to me, I know you don’t want to talk ok but I need you to tell Caroline here what happened, what your dad used to do, it could really help with Aston Lou” Harry says looking into my eyes. 

“I can’t prove anything Harry. It’s his word against mine. Why do I have to re-live it when it won’t help at all” I say frustratingly as a try to push away from Drew.

“Louis after seeing your father hit you the other night. It will help more than you think. Even if there is the slightest chance it could help isn’t that worth trying for?” Harry pleads and I sigh.

“I’ll be here the whole time ok” Harry finishes. And I nod.

“Can I tell Drew to let you go now or are you going to run again?” Harry says smirking a little. I roll my eyes at him.

“I’m not a child Harry I’ll stay, I’ll talk” I say as Drew releases his hold on me.

I’m led over to the couch and Harry sits next to me. I have to do this for Aston, I repeat to myself as my heart rate picks up. I bring my knees to my chest and I hug my arms around my legs. Harry places a comforting arm around me. Everyone’s eyes are all on me as Caroline walks over and pulls up a chair right in front of me.

“Hi Louis my name is Caroline and I’m a social worker. I know you probably haven’t spoken about this before but you’re perfectly safe, no one in this room is here to judge you ok. I need you to tell us what happened ok” she says calmly, no judgement in her eyes.

“And what happens when he finds out I’ve told you everything? What happens then when he tries to probably kill me for spilling my guts or even worse what if he goes after Aston what will I do then?” I demand a little harshly.

“Louis, I can promise you he won’t find out and he won’t be allowed anywhere near you do you understand” Caroline says. I sigh in response. Just get it over with and then I can go back to worrying about other things. I think to myself.

“Ok what do you want to know? He hit me, my father hit me” I say irritated.

“Ok Louis, Thank you for telling me, I know this is hard. When did he first hit you Louis? How old were you?” Caroline asks. I sigh and I’m getting angry I can’t help but start yelling.

“When Andy left for London I was 14 my father didn’t like it. He didn’t like that I was still around, he was always there to tell me too, that he wished it was me who left instead of Andy. That I was worthless and he hated me. He used to tell me that every night. One night he came home a bit drunk and I was in the kitchen. He started firing abuse at me like he always did and I tried to walk away when he grabbed me. He pushed me into the wall and he hit me.....and...... he didn’t stop” I say yelling. I hear Andy mumbling stuff under his breath. i try to calm myself down and breathe normally.

“Good Job Lou you’re doing really well” Harry says comforting me.

“And after that night how often would he hit you?” Caroline asks. I look her straight in the eyes and everyone is looking at me expectantly. I feel so worthless that I was too weak to stand up to my dad that I just let it happen. I sigh looking down at the ground.

“Most nights” I say “He would never do it where anyone could see, mostly my ribs and my chest but I could handle it I wasn’t weak I could deal with it. I knew I wasn’t perfect, but if I took the beatings maybe he could start to see that I could take them, that I was strong like Andy and then ……maybe he would like me and eventually he might actually love me” I say quietly. “My mum never cared she just turned a blind eye, she knew what he was doing but she never stopped it. She never hugged me never even looked at me like she loved me ever...” I whisper out.

Andy stands up then and comes to kneel in front of me tears in his eyes.

“I’m so so sorry Lou, please forgive me for not seeing it, please know that I would have protected you if I had of known” Andy says and I snap. 

“NO” I say pushing his hands off my knees and standing up. Pacing the room, I pull at my hair frustratingly.

“No, none of this is your fault Andy its mine, I could of said something to the police at any point but I didn’t. I didn’t want him or anyone else to hate me more. I didn’t want to be weak Andy I didn’t want this, and then everything with Ben happened and you and Zayn were the only people there, the only people who gave a single shit about me. If it wasn’t for you both I wouldn’t be here right now and you know that. This isn’t your fault Andy, please stop saying it is” I shout.

“Louis Baby” Harry starts but I cut him off

“Do you know what it’s like to bring a child into this world hating yourself? I have to at some point in his life tell Aston he was brought into the world against my will, that his father raped me. I have to live with that guilt every day and sometimes it gets so overwhelming I can’t handle it. My own father used to hit me. I was raped. I bullied all through high school. I tried to kill myself because it all got too much. Everything is starting to get too much and I don’t want to go back there I don’t. Now everyone is in danger because of me, this stalker and now Jake. Dad told me it was my entire fault and he is right I fuck everything up. No wonder he hit me I’m such a fuck up of a son.

“No Louis, you were a child Lou. You should have been loved and protected and cared for sweetheart I’m so sorry” Harry says coming over to me and taking me into his arms. Silence follows as everyone tries to take in my outburst. It’s a good few minutes before Caroline speaks.

“Louis, You did great I think that’s all I need. I will be in touch Harry” Caroline says as she gathers her things and Cal walks her out.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore, I don’t want to do this anymore” I say as I let the tears fall against Harry’s shirt.

“Louis, bud you are such an amazing father. Aston knows that and that’s never going to change. Even when you tell him what happened. You have dealt with so much Louis just to keep him safe and in your life. You could have easily given up so many times Lou but you didn’t you fought for him and now you have Harry and Darcey who will fight for you now Lou. You deserve so much Louis. Please just remember that we all love you and we will do anything to keep you safe and to make you Happy” Andy says. 

I don’t respond as Andy and Zayn leave wanting to give us some privacy. They tell Harry they will call us soon, they kiss me on the head and walk out of the room. 

“You did such a great job Lou, I’m so proud of you” Harry says to me.

“Harry, I understand if all my baggage is getting to much I’m so sorry” I start but Harry interrupts me with a kiss on my lips.

“No Lou don’t start. I’m here, I’m always here” Harry says.

“I’m tired Haz I just want to go to sleep” I say.

“Of course baby, come” Harry says as he leads me to our bedroom. We dress for bed and I lay down in Harry’s arms. Tired of the constant ache in my chest, it never seems to stop.

 

Two days later and my father is arrested and charges of child abuse among other things are brought against him. He isn't allowed anywhere near me, Harry or the kids while he waits for sentencing. I don’t know if I feel relieved or not I just feel numb about everything. I can’t let Aston or Darcey see though. I need to stay strong for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis POV Chapter 9

I've been busy preparing for Christmas trying to take my mind off things, I've wrapped all of the kids presents and everyone else's, I'm still yet to get Harry anything though. I can't come up with anything and my lack of freedom is proving a problem as well. Snow has fallen across London and it will be the first White Christmas in years. The kids are so excited, Harry is off work and we are enjoying spending time together, even though Harry is now more protective than ever, I know he is worried I will break and to tell the truth I’m worried too. 

Two days before Christmas we help the kids write their letters to Santa. Aston is helping Harry bake Christmas cookies while Darcey and I play a board game together. 

The phone rings and I head over to pick it up.

"Hello" I say. 

"Hello I'm after Louis Tomlinson?" a women's voice says.

"Speaking" I say wondering who would be calling me. 

"Hello, Louis my name is Jade. I'm from the adoption agency"

"Oh.....hi" I say cautiously.

"Listen, I'm a good friend of Harry's and I just wanted to let you know before we shut down for Christmas that Aston’s adoption has gone through, Harry is now Aston’s father, officially'"

I can't believe what I’m hearing, finally something has gone right. I’m so happy. 

"Hhhow? oh my god I can't believe it" I stutter 

"Your parents’ custody case was thrown out of court after your dad was arrested. The adoption went straight through"

"Thank you so much that's the best Christmas present ever" I say smiling. 

"I wish you the best of luck Louis, you’re a gorgeous young man and I'm so glad Harry is so happy. You make a wonderful family" she says sincerely. 

"Thank you Jade that’s so nice of you to say, Harry is amazing I'm a very lucky” I say.

"Have a Merry Christmas" she says. 

"You too Merry Christmas" I say hanging up the phone.

I can't help the smile on my face I now have the perfect Christmas present for Harry. I enlist the help of Cal to go and pick up the documentation for me so I can give it to him on Christmas Day.

Christmas Eve Morning I wake up to a giggling Aston and Darcey jumping on my bed. 

“Dad, daddy!! wake up!!wake up !! It’s your Birthday” Aston yells excitedly.

I groan and pretend to go back to sleep. 

“I don’t think he wants to get up Astie” Darcey says.

“Well let’s jump on him that will wake him up” Aston says and Darcey giggles. 

As they go to jump I pull the covers off and grab them sending them falling onto the bed laughing.

“You two Monsters were going to jump on poor old daddy?” I say as I begin to tickle them.

“We..re….ssssorrry daaaaad” Astie says between tickles.

I laugh and stop my tickle assault on them. Harry walks into the room smiling carrying a breakfast tray.

“I told you two to let daddy sleep” Harry says smirking.

“It’s ok I was awake” I say smiling.

“We brought you breakfast in bed” Darcey says.

“We made it ourselves” Aston says.

“You did? I’m impressed thank you” I say. 

I look down at my tray to see pancakes and orange juice and a bowl of fruit, it actually looks edible. After breakfast the kids and Harry give me my birthday presents. I feel so loved as I open them. Aston got me a new pair of Vans and Darcey got me a tattoo voucher. Harry went all out with getting me a Rolex watch that I’m in love with but too scared to wear in case I break it. We have a great day together hanging around the house and watching movies. We don’t do much but it’s one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had and that night when I fall asleep, I do with a smile on my face knowing that Harry and the kids love me and they are all I need.

Christmas Day is filled with laughter and smiles. The kids are absolutely spoilt rotten, but the smiles on their faces make me ok with it. We open presents in the morning, just the kids Harry and I. Then, everyone comes over to our place for Christmas lunch. Security is still tight but Cal, Drew and Simon went home yesterday to their families for a few days. 

I make sure I help Nanny Bunny with the Christmas lunch and while we are in the kitchen finishing off, Harry's mum Anne walks in carrying two glasses of red wine. She hands me one. She really is a beautiful lady with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is everything I ever wanted in a mother, so kind and loving and she absolutely adores Harry and Darcey. Nanny steps out of the kitchen to go and sit with the others in the Lounge room, I thank Anne for the wine.

"Can I help with anything Louis?" she says kindly.

"Um well I think I have everything under control I'm just waiting on the turkey" I say smiling at her.

"Ok well let's have a chat then hey, just the two of us. We rarely get to see each other" she says.

I'm a little nervous, she is right we don't get to see each other often, but, what if she doesn't like me or thinks I'm bad news for Harry.

"Stop worrying Louis” she says ‘I can see it in your eyes your nervous" she says stroking my arm.

"I'm sorry Mrs Styles...."

"Louis Tomlinson" she interrupts me "You are marrying my son, I really think its ok to call me Anne" she smiles teasingly. 

"Sorry Anne, I'm just nervous that you don't approve of me anymore" I say looking down. 

"Oh Louis, have I ever given you a reason to think that?" she asks so sweetly.

"No, I'm sorry I just"

"I know sweetheart but I'm nothing like your parents. I think you’re amazing and whatever you have done to my son is incredible. I've waited so long to see him happy with a man and the way he talks about you and Aston is wonderful to see. You both make him so happy and I can't thank you enough" 

Tears well in my eyes 

"After Darcey was born and Taylor left. Harry became quite unhappy he withdrew and the media wasn't to kind to him. I'm just so glad he found you, that you both found each other. Not many relationships survive what you two have but you both fit so nicely together. The way you are around each other, the way you see each other like there is no one else in the room but you two. The way you know what the other person is thinking or what they are about to do. You just have this magnetism with each other that most people can only dream of finding. I know about your past and I'm so sorry you had to go through that and that you are both dealing with this security breach with the stalker. I know though that you and Harry will make it through that you are made to be together" She says. 

 

"T-thank you Anne, that really means so much to me" I say shakily.

"Come here sweetheart" she says. 

She pulls me into her. Her arms wrap around me and I'm overwhelmed. My mother never held me like this before it’s so foreign yet I crave Anne's arms around me, I just let go and cry but I'm happy I'm happy that she cares about me that she accepts me and Aston. Through my tears I vaguely see Harry walk into the kitchen but Anne ushers him out. She keeps hugging me, soothing me until I stop crying. 

"Now you and I are going to be very close I just know it, I'm here for you and I always will be. I love you as my own son Louis, and I'm looking forward to when I can officially call you my Son and Aston my grandchild. If you and Harry decide to try for another baby, I'm here for you both any time of the day or night ok” She says smiling at me I nod and smile back, she wipes my tears away and kisses my forehead. 

"Come on" she says "Let's go feed this tribe" she laughs and I can't help the laugh that escapes me. 

Lunch is amazing I'm so lucky to be welcomed as a ‘Styles’ so warmly. Andy, Zayn and Niall are instantly part of the family as well. We are all finishing off dessert when I decide to tell Harry and everyone about that adoption going through. 

"So Harry" I say making everyone's attention on us. 

"Yes my Lou?” he says cheekily. 

"I um have one last Christmas gift to give you" I say as I stand up and walk to the kitchen, I grab the files I need and come back to the table and hand them over. Harry looks at me confused.

"Aston and Darcey would you come here?" I ask. 

They come over and Darcey sits on my lap and Aston on Harry's. 

"I got a call from Jade two days ago. She told me that the court threw my parents’ custody claim out the window and the adoption has gone through. Aston is now officially your son" I say smiling, the grin on Harry's face melts my heart.

"Cal helped me get all the paperwork organized for Darcey's adoption as well, it's all there we are all officially a family now" I say. 

"So Harry's my Dad, I can finally call him dad?" Aston says excitedly. 

"And you’re my daddy?" Darcey says looking into my eyes. 

"That's exactly right" Harry says wiping a tear from his eye "This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for thank you baby" he says.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV

Many tears and hugs from everyone later, we find ourselves lounging around in the living room. Niall has fallen asleep from eating too much and Harry, Andy, Zayn and Liam are helping Aston put together his new life-size LEGO Iron Man, it's hilarious watching four grown men so involved in Lego and fighting over which piece goes where. 

“Andy that’s not the right piece”

“Zayn shush I know what I’m doing”

“Harry I need the white square you have”

“Give me the instructions I need to see if this is right” 

“Owww Harry don’t bat my hand away I need the instructions” 

 

We all laugh at them and Gemma and I get to talking about going shopping to spend our Christmas vouchers while I braid Darcey's hair. Harry brought me a Saint Laurent clothing voucher, I've never had a shirt that's worth more than my car before and Gemma is so excited to take me there. 

We are interrupted by the door bell ringing. Harry and I share a look and we both excuse ourselves. Security is next to us as we enter the hallway the camera shows no one at the door so Alberto opens it up wide. There is a package sitting on the front step. He opens it carefully. Inside is a note that says. 

Merry Christmas

And pictures of my car vandalized in our garage, there are horrid words written in what looks like paint all over the sides of the car, the lights and windows have all been smashed, how did someone not hear that happening, how did security not see someone do that to my car. I gasp and run straight out the door wanting to see for myself. 

"Louis" I hear my name being called.

It's absolutely freezing outside and I'm only in jeans and my long sleeve white sweater, my feet are saturated as I run across the snow in my socks. I stop dead when I'm about ten meters from the open garage I can clearly see my car inside. There is nothing wrong with it, it is completely intact. It's so strange. I go to step forward when Alberto yells.

"Louis, don't go near the car" he says in a warning tone.

I look to him Harry and Preston who are standing in the driveway confused.

"There's nothing wrong with it" I say. 

"Just listen Louis, back up slowly and come back to us ok" 

Alberto steps forward with his arm outstretched. I do as I'm told and grab his hand. 

"Get them both inside" Preston says "Call Simon and the others they need to come back" he finishes.

We are just backing up when there is a defining roaring sound I scream out as Harry and I are thrown to the ground in the snow, security on top of us. I can't fully register what's happened until I smell smoke, there is a ringing in my ears and an insane heat that feels like it's burning me skin off. I look towards the garage to see the car has exploded in front of us. If I hadn't have moved when I was told, I would have been blown to bits.

I can hear sirens in the background as we slowly get up from the cold snow covered ground. I'm shaking but not just because it's freezing. I was literally seconds away from losing my life. I look to my left to see Harry being helped off the ground by security I turn back towards the car and step forward watching it burn, the Orange flames flit around in a somewhat mocking dance. Harry's garage is fireproof and bullet proof but the cars aren't, there is a couple of million pounds worth of cars in his garage, I know insurance will cover it but Harry loves his cars. I'm lost in my thoughts when Harry slips his hands around my waist from behind.

"Are you ok Lou?" he asks

"Yeah, are you ok? I'm so sorry Harry"

"What are you sorry about" he asks exasperated. I point towards the garage.

"The cars Harry, you loved them so much it's my entire fault I'm sorry"

"Baby its ok insurance will cover it. Cars are replaceable you’re not Lou" he says.

"I'm scared Harry, really scared" I say turning to face him I can see worry in his eyes as well.

"I know baby, look I think we need to send the kids away for a while" he says carefully.

"I know Harry, I don't want them around this I'm scared something will happen to them" I say.

We both turn around at the sound of Aston and Darcey yelling our names. They run over to us crying and upset.  
Everyone is standing in the driveway clearly not believing the scene In front of them.

"It’s ok guys, we're ok, were ok" Harry reassures the kids.

He picks up Darcey and I pick up Aston in my arms trying to calm them down.

"Let's get you guys inside" Alberto says coming over to us "Simon, Cal and Drew are all on their way back" he says.

Harry nods his head and we all head back inside to the Lounge room.

Once we calm the kids down, they go back to playing with Nanny Bunny. The fire brigade have put the fire out in the garage. They were able to contain the blaze easily, Harry only lost a few cars. The police are conversing with our security while a team is searching the grounds for any other potential threats. 

Harry's parents come over to where Harry and I are sitting on the couch with everyone else.

"Listen Harry, your dad and I have been talking. We want to take the kids back home to Cheshire with us" Harry's mum says.

"Mum we can't ask you to do that, we don't know how long this could go on for” Harry says back.

"Harry please. We want to take them with us, keep them safe. It's only a few hours away from London. You can come visit if it's safe. They can do their school work from home for a while. Please let us do this" Anne says

Harry looks to me for confirmation and I nod my head, at least they will be safe with Harry's parents and I trust them deeply.

"Ok yeah that would be amazing thank you" Harry says "I'll send Alberto and Preston with you as well make sure you are all safe " he finishes.

"Great, I think it's best if we leave tonight" Anne says. 

I can't believe I have to say good bye to the kids. We have no idea how long for either, I know it's for the best their safety is the most important thing right now. Things are getting really scary and I'm really worried. We call the kids over to tell them what's going on. They are both very excited to go, even Aston who has only met Harry's parents a few times. Nanny takes them upstairs to go and pack while Harry briefs Alberto and Preston. 

Two hours later everything is organized and I'm holding back my tears as we good bye to the kids. I'm hugging them both so tightly I don't want to let them go.

"I'm going to miss you both so much, please be good for Grandma Anne" I say through my tears. 

"It's ok Daddy we will be ok, we will miss you too" Darcey says. 

"Please don't cry Daddy don't worry about us we will be safe" Aston says. 

"Remember I love you so so much, you can call me whenever you want to ok, even in the middle of the night I'll answer ok" I say.

"Ok, we love you so much Daddy" Aston says.

"You look after Darcey ok buddy" I say.

"Of course, I love you Dad" he says

"It's time to go my poppets" Harry says coming over.

He gives the kids one last hug and kiss. 

"You’re both so brave. We love you very much" Harry says.

We walk the kids to Anne and Robyn's car and buckle them in. We back up and watch them disappear down the driveway waving until the car is completely out of site. Harry is holding me tight as I turn into his arms and try to hold my tears back. I realise I'm still in my clothes from before and they are still wet from the snow. I'm cold and shivering and I'm so emotional. Today was meant to be perfect, our first day as a family and our first Christmas together. Instead I'm saying goodbye to our children for God knows how long. I pull myself together knowing my kids are safe and Harry and I walk back inside the house. Andy, Zayn, Niall, Gemma, Liam and security are waiting for us in the lounge, I see them all sitting around talking worriedly to each other. The reality of what happened hits me. I nearly died, and after this is over I may not ever see my kids again. Was it the stalker who tried to kill me? Or the thugs hired by Jake? Harry walks in and he has his business facade on. The police enter and are continuing the investigation. Cal is arriving in an hour and Drew and Simon at 4 am tomorrow morning. 

"Louis we are going to stay the night with you guys" Andy says.

"Yeah we don't want you and Harry to be alone, especially on Christmas" Gemma says.

"Thanks guys that means a lot" I say giving them a small smile.

"How are you holding up kiddo" Liam says coming over to sit next to me.

"I'm ok" I say. 

I'm really not ok, I'm freezing cold and I'm scared shitless. I don't know how to handle this. It feels like no matter what anyone does eventually I'm going to be dead it's inevitable. My chest aches at the thought and I don't want to think about it anymore. 

"If you need to talk to anyone I'm here ok I'll listen I know you must be feeling all sorts of things and I can help if you need"

"Thanks Liam I appreciate that, I may take you up on that I just need to get my head around everything first" I say shyly. 

"I understand kiddo" he says.

"Lou! Your lips are blue you must be freezing, come on let's get you in a bath" Harry says as he enters the Lounge room from the kitchen. 

"You guys go upstairs and the rest of us can sort out sleeping and dinner and everything" Zayn says.

"Let's all sleep in the theater" Andy says excitedly, trying to lighten the mood "like a sleepover" he finishes.

We all laugh but agree it would be pretty cool. And I wouldn't feel so scared if we're all together. At least until Cal, Drew and Simon get back. I’m thankful we won’t be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis POV 

Harry and I head up to the bathroom. he runs a warm bubble bath for me. I undress and slip into the warm water, my body instantly relaxes as I breathe in the cinnamon smell. Harry undresses and climbs in behind me. He holds me against his chest and I feel so safe in his arms. 

"Talk to me, are you ok?" he asks. 

"I’m fine, just tired and I'm hoping I don't catch a cold now" I say laughing a little.

"Yes the last thing you need is to catch a cold, do you want to talk about anything I know you must be scared baby" he says trying to coax me into talking. 

"Yeah I'm scared Harry but that won't help anything. I honestly feel like a sitting duck just waiting. I have no control over anything and it's scary but worrying isn't going to achieve anything. I say.

"I promise to keep you safe Louis" Harry says as he hugs me tighter.

"Please don't make promises you may not be able to keep Harry, please." I say. 

"Lou" Harry starts. 

"Harry I know you will try your hardest to keep me safe I know and I'm so thankful for that, but let's be honest with each other. The police have no leads, Jake has skipped town and his thugs can't be found. We have no idea who the stalker is. The leads we are given just keep coming up with nothing. Whoever is doing this is clever Harry. They are able to fool secret service trained guards. To be honest I don't stand a chance and I'm sick and tired of being Molly coddled with promises no one should be making. I just sent my children away and reality is I may never see them again Harry ever. I've been raped, lied to, disowned by my parents, stabbed!!. I've been to some dark places in my life but I've never had so much to lose. Yes I tried to end my life but I'm glad I wasn't successful. Does that mean I should be ok with the concept that someone wants to kill me? Because I'm not. I don't want to die Harry I want to raise my children with you, I want to marry you, I want to try for another baby with you, I want to be happy! But now I'm the target of someone who has bad blood against me and why? Because I'm marrying Harry styles? Because I was raped and apparently it's my fault? Because to someone out there I'm the worst possible human being on the planet and I deserve to die. I don't understand it I just don't" I almost yell out.

I pull myself up and out of the bath and grab a towel. I walk out of the bathroom leaving a stunned and speechless Harry behind. What I said is true and as hard as it is to come to terms with I have to accept the situation for what it is. I get dressed in my pjs. Harry brought me and him matching pjs for Christmas, navy and cream gingham pj pants with cream long sleeve tops with a cute teddy bear on them. They are slightly different but so cute. I smile to myself as I put them on Harry is the sweetest kindest person I've ever met and he is so thoughtful when it comes to us. I know he is trying his hardest to make me feel safe, I know he knows what I said was true he just doesn’t want to face it either and I don't blame him. If the situation was reversed I would be doing everything I possibly could to make sure Harry was safe. I would sacrifice my own life for him and the thought of Harry doing that for me makes me want to cry. The thought of anything happening to him hurts so badly. I would die right now if it meant Harry would be safe. Harry walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he comes over to me and stands In front of me. I look up into his pained expression his eyes show distress and sadness. 

"I don't know what else to do baby" he says quietly.

"I know Harry I just want you to hold me, just hold me and tell me the truth. Am I fucked?" I ask seriously.

"No Louis, we will win this. We have the right people on our side we just have to play the game smarter and we can ok, we will" he says honestly. 

I smile at him and we embrace each other desperate for each others warmth and comfort. Harry kisses me deeply. We hear Zayn calling us from downstairs telling us dinner is ready. I'm not hungry but we need to go down. Harry quickly puts his pjs on and he looks so hot, my favorite look on Harry is his cuddly bedtime look. He looks so young and carefree. We smile at each other and head downstairs to the theater where the others are.

Spread out across the bar that's attached to the theater, are the leftovers from lunch, there is still a massive amount of food left. On the coffee table in front of the big screen TV there is a huge amount of junk food and beer. That can only be Andy and Niall's doing. Set up on the floor are mattresses made up with sheets and pillows, the lounge chairs have all been pushed to the back right corner leaving plenty of room. 

Everyone grabs a plate and digs in. I decide to get something small. I can't deal with more disapproving looks if I don't eat. I go for a small salad and a diet coke. Harry and I pick the bed to the left of the screen on the end next to Gemma and Liam's mattress, Andy and Zayn next to them, leaving Niall and Barbara, who arrived when we were in the shower, on the end. At that moment Cal comes waltzing through the door a sullen look on his face. I'm so glad to see him. 

"Cal!" I say getting up and going to give him a hug he hugs me back tightly.

Harry stands up to greet him 

"Sorry I'm a bit late my flight was delayed. I've been briefed so I know what's going on" he says and Harry and I nod.

"Come get something to eat, we're just about to watch ‘love actually’" Harry says.

"Of course you are" Cal smirks. 

"Heyyyyyyyy" Harry drawls out making me laugh.

We settle back down and watch the movie. I don't eat much and lay down to snuggle with Harry. Halfway through the movie my eyes begin to droop, before I allow sleep to consume me.

I wake up in the theater but its pitch black. I reach out across the bed for Harry but it’s cold, he isn't there. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I look around I can't see Andy or Zayn or anyone else in the room. I'm alone. I get up to go and try and find everyone, I start walking, I'm about to reach the door when I trip and fall onto the floor. I turn around to see what I tripped on and as I do I let out an agonizing scream. Harry is on the floor lying lifeless. His eyes open and staring into mine. I rush over to him, he has blood all over him and he isn't moving, I check for a pulse but I can't find one I know he is dead. Tears make their way down my face as my whole world comes crashing down. I look up at movement in the corner and I see a figure coming out of the shadows. Ben! He comes towards me but stops at Harry's lifeless body. He smirks at me as he crouches down. He pulls a knife from his jacket and starts brutally stabbing Harry. I shout out but he doesn't stop. I go to try and push him off but all of a sudden two arms are around me holding me back, I can't see who it is.

"Nooooo Harry please" I scream out "Let me go please I need to get to Harry" I yell.

I hear a devilish laugh that I know belongs to Jake but I can't see him. 

Ben stops his attack on Harry. He looks at me and walks towards me as I'm being held in place.

"No don't touch me, leave me alone" I yell. 

"Louis" I can hear my name being called but I don't take any notice.

"I will get you once and for all beautiful you can't stop me" Ben speaks to me.

"Yes I can your dead, you’re not real" I yell at him.

"I can do anything I want to you Louis, anything " he whispers into my ear.

"Nooooo don't touch me please let me go get off" I scream.

"Louis wake up Lou, wake up" I can hear someone saying.

I gasp as I sit up in bed. I look around my surroundings, I'm in the theater the lights are on and everyone is huddled around me. It was a dream another nightmare. It was so real though I've never had a dream that vivid before. The blood on Harry, he was covered in it. It brings tears to my eyes as I try to calm down. I'm sweaty and shaking and I can feel myself panicking. The dream was so so real. What if it comes true? What if Harry is killed because of me.? I can’t take it. Seeing his lifeless bloody body, watching him being stabbed. I'm so lost in my thoughts I can vaguely hear talking. My vision becoming blurry.

"Louis calm down" Harry says from next to me “I need you to breath" 

"Shit, do something Liam" that's Andy’s voice. 

"Louis look at me, I need you to relax. You’re having a panic attack but your safe ok" Liam says.

I have been doing so well I haven't had a panic attack in so long. I don't know what it was about that dream, it was just so real. I feel Harry snake his arms around my middle from behind and pull me against his chest. Just like the first time he saw me have an attack. 

"Just listen to my breathing ok baby, you know you can do it" Harry encourages me.

I'm so far disconnected right now it’s like I've forgotten how to breathe. 

“Liam it's not working, what do we do?" Harry asks worriedly. 

I'm trying my hardest to breath but I'm so scared I can see Ben's face and Harry on the floor dead. I can't get the images out of my head. 

"Fuck Liam this is bad, we've never seen him like this, please do something" Andy says frustratingly.

"It's ok Andy he'll be ok" Zayn reassures him.

"Louis, I need you to look at me ok, I need to you look into my eyes" Liam says to me.

I can feel him cup my face and carefully lift it. My vision starts to become less foggy as I try to listen to what he is saying. I can see him in front of me now as my eyes begin to focus on Liam's. 

"That's it kiddo there you are, good boy" Liam tells me.

"Now I need you to listen to me and focus on breathing, can you do that? Focus on Harry's breaths ok" he says. I try to listen to Harry's soft breaths and the rise and fall of his chest. I block everything out and focus. Ben isn't here, Harry is alive. I keep telling myself. Soon my breaths are evening out. 

"Thank fuck" I hear Andy say relieved.

"H-arrry?" I quietly ask.

"Shhhhh Lou I'm here, you’re ok" 

"It was so real Harry he was there and you were...." I can't finish my sentence the vivid pictures in my mind play over again as my breathing picks up again.

"Shit Louis. No calm down I'm here I'm fine it's ok" Harry panics. 

"Make it stop Harry please make it stop" I cry. 

"It's ok alright, I'm going to do everything I can baby but you need to breath" 

"Liam what's going on, why can't he snap out of it?" Zayn asks.

"I'm not sure it's definitely triggered by a nightmare, we just need to help him through it, he will be ok" Liam says calmly. 

"I'm going to vomit" I say, suddenly there is a rubbish bag handed to me just in time as I empty my stomach. I’m shaking and so so tired and dizzy I just want to sleep. The bag is taken away from me and I lean myself back into Harry's embrace. I'm starting to feel better as I come back to reality. I focus on Liam who is crouching in front of me.

"Hey kiddo" Liam says to me, he can tell I'm back with it. 

"I'm sorry" I whisper. 

"No don't apologize, ever" Harry says from behind me. 

"I had a bad dream, a really, really bad dream" I say shakily. 

"It's ok you don't have to explain" Liam says.

"I'm tired" I say as my eyes droop again.

"Go bake to sleep Lou. I'm here your safe, I'm safe it's ok" Harry soothes me. 

I'm so exhausted I'm asleep within seconds.

 

Harry's POV

I realize Louis has fallen asleep half way through the movie. He looks so peaceful. I sigh. What Louis said in the bathroom is true, I can't promise to protect him forever. I'm trying my hardest to make sure he won't get hurt but apart from skipping town, I don't know what more I can do. I know Louis won't want to leave town especially with the wedding so close and we have no idea how long we would have to leave for. My mind is reeling, whoever is doing this is hoping we will become stressed out and overprotective that way we are more likely to slip up. I can't let that happen though. Maybe Louis is right a confrontation is inevitable maybe if we set up the slip up and catch them out at their own game we could finally get them. I will mention it to Simon in the morning. The movie finishes and we all decide to turn in. I bring Louis close to me and cuddle him to my chest. His sweet smell still makes my stomach flip. I watch Louis sleep for a while, the way his small breaths come out of his mouth, his eyelids fluttering, he is definitely the most gorgeous boy, he makes my world beautiful. I watch his face as suddenly his eyebrows furrow and he starts to stir in his sleep, I let him go carefully and hope he isn't having a nightmare. Louis rolls on his back and lets out a painful scream. Someone turns the lights on in the room as Louis starts thrashing around yelling my name in his sleep.

"What's wrong Harry, what's going on?" Gemma is next to me.

"He has nightmares sometimes Gemma about his past and everything that's happened" I say worriedly "He hasn't had one since we lost Ivy though" I remember back. 

"Try and wake him up" Zayn is now next to us.

"Louis" I say as he screams my name out again.

Cal comes running into the room.

"What's going on Harry is Louis ok?" he asks.

"He’s having a nightmare we can't wake him up" I say.

Eventually Louis wakes up he is all clammy and looks scared out of his mind. His breathing is heavy and I know he is about to have a panic attack. I try to calm him down but it doesn't work. This is bad, m usually able to calm Louis down when he has an attack but he isn't responding this time. Louis is obviously under a lot of stress that he was trying to hide from me. I didn't realize all this was affecting him so badly he acts like she isn't affected. I know he is a little worried and scared but I should have realized how much. I should have been taking more notice and been around more instead of working so much, Louis needs me right now. Eventually he calms down and falls asleep again hopefully into a peaceful sleep. I lay him back down onto the mattress. 

"That was scary" Gemma says. 

"Yeah we've never seen him like that" Zayn says.

"I should have realized how much stress he has been put under. He is obviously upset and he's been trying to hide it from me" I say quietly.

"Harry this isn't your fault" Gemma says. 

"Mate, you’re doing everything you can above and beyond to keep him safe" Niall says.

"Louis did nearly get blown up today, let's not forget. I think it's all just a bit much" Liam adds.

"I know I just feel useless, he basically told me in the bath that he is just waiting for them to kill him. That we are prolonging the inevitable. He thinks he is being punished for wanting to die and trying to end his life a few years ago" I say sadly. 

"What!!!" Andy pipes in. 

"Yeah" I say as I look at Andy.

"This is so fucked up" he says.

"I know" 

We all settle back down Into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis POV Chapter 11

 

I wake up to an empty room, the light shining through the windows. I check the clock on the wall 11:45am shit, I've slept for ages. I make my way out of the theater and into the kitchen, it's empty. I grab a bottle of water and head upstairs. I hear talking coming from Harry's office, I make my way over but stop in the hallway. 

"It could work Harry, if everything goes to plan but if it doesn't and someone gets hurt" I Hear Cal say.

"Would Louis even agree Harry?" Niall asks.

"I don't know, it was just in idea to end this once and for all, do you think I would put his life in danger for nothing?" Harry says frustratingly. 

I wonder what they are talking about but I decide to leave them to talk. I don't really want to know what they are planning. I continue walking to my room, I get undressed and head into the shower. The hot water helps me relax as the previous night’s incident comes rushing back. I feel completely lost, like there is no way out. This isn't going to stop until I'm dead. I let the tears fall freely down my face I sink to the floor and bring my knees up to my chest. Suck it up Louis, don't let anyone see you’re scared, you can handle this. I try and tell myself. I let all my emotions out and when I can't cry anymore I pick myself up off the shower floor. I wash my hair and exit the shower, I dry myself and walk back into our bedroom. I choose to wear my black skinny jeans with my British rouge grey jumper. I put my grey vans on and walk out of the room to find everyone. I walk past Harry’s office again and everyone is still inside talking. I walk to the doorway. Liam, Niall and Andy are sitting on the couch together, Gemma and Barbara on the floor in front. Zayn is standing near the window looking out to the hills. Cal and Two other guards are standing behind Harry's desk,Harry is in front of his desk sitting on the edge. He looks so hot in his black jeans and black hoodie his curls tied back into a bun. Harry is mid-sentence when he notices me and stops talking, stands up straight and smiles. The whole room turns towards me.

"Hey" I say awkwardly.

"Hey You" Harry says back.

I'm staring at Harry and I just want to be in his arms I want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok. Even if it's not. I rush forward into his arms he catches me I bury my head in his neck, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He hugs me back so tightly. I relax and feel at home in his arms I never want him to let me go. I don't ever want to let him go. Visions of Harry lying lifeless in my dream come into my mind and my grip on Harry tightens.

"Please don't leave me Harry, please" I find myself saying.

"Hey hey, shhhhhh it's ok Lou I'm not going anywhere" he says.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Harry, please" I ask, not even sure why I'm asking Harry I just need him to tell me nothing will happen to him, I need to hear the words from him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me ok, nothing" he says reassuring me knowing just what I need to hear. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being such a baby. My dream it was..... It was just so real" I try to explain.

"I know but I'm right here and I'm fine, you have every reason to be worried and scared Louis. I'm putting plans in place so I'm not needed at work. I'm going to be with you all the time ok, you won't be dealing with this alone anymore Lou, I'm here" he says. 

I relax into his hold, his words bringing such relief to me, I didn't realize that's what I needed, him to be with me. I feel safe with Harry and it's just what I need.

"Thank you" I whisper out. 

"Always baby" he says.

He releases me and my feet hit the ground again Harry kisses my head and holds me by the waist. I see the rest of the room has gone back to conversations amongst themselves so we could have some privacy. There is movement in the doorway and I look towards it to see Drew and Simon dressed in black suits, I smile I'm so glad they are here. 

"Alright kid?" Drew asks me.

"Drew!" I say.

We meet in the middle of the room and I hug him tight. Drew is like an older brother I love him to pieces and I feel a real connection with him. 

"I'm so glad your back" I tell him.

He lets me go and looks at me. 

"You can't stay out of trouble for more than 5 minutes while I'm gone?" he teases. 

I laugh and look at my shoes.

"Are you ok?" he asks seriously and I nod "Harry?" he questions as Harry comes over and they hug. 

"We're fine, close call but we are ok" Harry says “I am glad you guys are back though" 

"Well we come with news and a lead, but I don't think you’re going to like it" he says pulling some files out of his bag. 

Drew walks behind Harry's desk. Everyone is waiting for what he has to say.

"Ok so we have found Jake and his goons in central London"

"That's good right" Andy says.

"Yes, yes it's good. Jake has left his husband and children and is hiding out"

"Can't we just have them arrested?" Zayn asks

"It's not that simple, yes he has threatened Louis but, other than verbal abuse we can't prove anything. We can't link him yet to the car bomb, Louis being stabbed or his car being tampered with. We either keep him under watch and wait to see what his next move is or....... Like Harry suggested we consider a way to draw him out"   
Simon says, now standing beside Drew. 

"Yeah but how do we do that?" Andy asks. 

Cal, Drew and Harry all look towards me. Shit I know what this means. Offer me up as bait. I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"We make Jake come to us" Drew says staring at me, he sighs "We would be setting him up by using Louis as, I guess you could say bait" he says cautiously. 

"No way" Andy says immediately "I didn't like it when Harry suggested it and I don't like it now" he finishes.

"That's too dangerous" Niall pipes in.

"How would you protect him if something goes wrong?" Zayn asks.

"I'll do it" I say making everyone stop. "I can't live like this anymore. At least this way it's controlled right. I-III Will be Sssafe right?" I finish quietly.

I have to agree to this. As much as I'm absolutely shitting myself I have to do it for Harry and the kids. At least it will be over once and for all.

"Of course, we will have a team surrounding you, the first sign of any danger we will be there" Simon says reassuringly. 

Harry comes over and stands in front of me. He grips my shoulders and he looks into my eyes. 

"You don't have to do this" he says sincerely. 

"Yes Harry…. I do" I say back. 

"I will be right there with you ok" he tells me. 

"No Harry, no I don't want you anywhere near there. I can't deal with anything happening to you please" I say getting upset.

"You think I can just sit back and watch you be put in that situation?" he asks me gobsmacked. 

"You have to Harry, I have to do this by myself, we have two children to think about and it's not fair to them to put both of us in danger" 

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself, you think I don't care if something happens to you? You think I would ever forgive myself or be able to cope without you?" he says yelling at me. 

"Don't yell at me" I say raising my voice a little.

"Then don’t question my intentions Louis, Jesus do you even understand in the slightest what you mean to me?" he asks as he starts pacing, he runs his hands over his face.

"This was your idea" I yell. 

"Yeah but I thought I would be there with you, I don't want you doing it alone" he counters.

"What are you going to stop Harry? honestly what is you being there going to achieve besides make me even more worried and upset, I'm not doing this with you there" I say. 

 

Everyone has gone quiet listening to us arguing. Why can't Harry see that he can't be there with me, why can't he understand why I don't want him getting hurt? I don't want to have this conversation anymore. 

"They want me dead Harry, regardless of whether they have to kill you first, and I'm not letting that happen. I'm done fighting about it" I turn around to leave the office.

"You can't run from this Louis" he says to my back, I turn around to face him.

"I'm tired of running Harry, I’ve told you I would be the bait, and I’ve told you you’re not going to be there with me. As much as you try you can't fucking control every situation that involves me and my safety. Can’t you just understand where I'm coming from please" I say as I leave the room

Harry's POV

I watch Louis leave the room. He is so bloody frustrating.

"FUCK" I shout annoyed. 

"It's ok Harry, but Louis is right on this I'm sorry. It will just complicate things if you’re around" Simon says to me.

"There is no fucking way I'm allowing this without me" I yell.

Can't they see why I need to be there, he is my world I need to have some sort of control over what happens and by being there I can at least take a bullet for him if it comes down to it.

"Harry calm down" Gemma says.

"I'll go myself then. Louis gets left behind" I say knowing that that's not going to work Jake is after Louis not me.

"You know that won't work Harry" Simon says. 

"Jake is after Louis and if something does happen, which it won't. You need to think of the kids" Gemma says.

"Aghhhhh" I scream out, punching the wall.

Again I can't control what's happening, I know I need to let Louis go by himself but I'm putting his life and our future in the hands of other people. What if something goes wrong?

"Do you trust us Harry" Simon asks me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What kind of question is that, would you be here if I didn't?" I say a little more angry than necessary. 

"Then let us do our job Harry you know we will do everything we can to keep Louis safe" Drew speaks honestly to me. 

I look into his eyes and can see the sincerity in his words. I trust them impeccably   
I sigh and nod towards them. 

"Ok let's get started on a plan then" Simon says. 

Just then Louis walks back into the room, his face pale he is holding his phone in his hands.

"Lou? What is it what's wrong?" I ask. 

"Jake just txt me, he wants me to meet him alone, with one hundred million pounds. He will leave me alone, if I bring it to him" he says. 

"Fuck" I say.

Louis POV 

I walk out of the office as I hear Harry yell 

"FUCK" he screams.

I hate making him angry but I can't have him around when I confront Jake.   
I'm halfway down the stairs when my phone buzzes in my jeans pocket. I fish it out and look at the screen. The number is unknown. 

Louis, if you want this to end once and for all  
I want one hundred million pounds by tomorrow at  
2pm. come alone or you'll regret it. Don't tell Harry or your   
guards they can't help you this time. If you don't come I know where   
To find your children  
Jake  
"Shit" I say 

I race back up to Harry's office and burst into the room.

"What is it Lou? what's wrong?" Harry says concerned. Any anger that was there before has completely vanished.

"Jake just txt me, he wants me to meet him alone with one hundred million pounds, he will leave me alone if I bring it to him” I say

"Fuck" Harry States 

He grabs my phone and reads the text passing it to Cal and Drew.

"This is perfect, we will organise everything so we will be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Jake has set himself up" Cal says. 

"Louis are you sure you want to do this?" Drew asks. 

"No.... But I have to, he threatened our kids Drew I need to stop this" I say. 

"I'll put extra security on the kids, don't worry they will be safe" Harry says to me.

"Ok Harry we need access to one of your accounts we need that money by 2pm tomorrow" Simon says.

"Do you even have that much money Harry?" I ask astounded. 

Harry looks at me and smirks.

"You underestimate me baby, that's a small dip in my ocean, don't worry" he says. 

"Arrogant ass" I say crossing my arms over my chest like a child.

The room erupts in laughter, a nice change from the sullen atmosphere a few minutes ago. Harry winks at me and my insides flutter. Bloody hell this isn't the time to be thinking about sex Louis, you’re supposed to be mad at him anyway. 

"You’re not going to actually give Jake the money are you?" Niall asks.

"No, but it needs to be there, we will do the exchange and have the police and security waiting to pounce, Jake will be arrested and he won't have time to lay a finger on Louis" Drew States happily.

I wish I could be that confident. Jake only has two goons though. Our team could take them any day.

"Ok Louis message Jake back asking a time and place" Simon says.

I do as I'm told. 10 mins later I receive another text

warehouse 24 Gosford Road 2pm   
Come alone and don't be late

"Rude" I say especially since we are giving him so much money. I guess I need to be prepared to face Jake tomorrow. It gives me an idea. 

"Drew?" I ask, he looks up from the desk. 

"Yeah Kid?" he says.

"Ca-an you um..... Can you like teach me how to fight, a little...... Just in case like I need to like punch someone or something" I say playing awkwardly with my fingers.

I’m a little embarrassed. I know nothing about how to protect myself. 

"Absolutely go get changed and meet me in the gym, I'll give you as much as I can in the short amount of time" he smiles. 

"Thanks" I say smiling back.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis POV

I exit the office and head to get changed. I put on my grey gym pants and my white singlet I take my shoes off so my feet are bare. I head down to the gym. Harry's gym is huge, to the left of the door. There are five treadmills against the wall facing a huge wall length mirror on the opposite side. Walking past the treadmills there is a set of wooden stairs at the end only about six steps. On the upper level is a huge weights gym with every machine imaginable then at the back of the room on another level is a boxing ring there is a walking area the whole way around the ring and seats to right hand side. The ring overlooks the pool with a huge glass wall. Drew is inside the ring in shorts and a T-shirt. On the seats sits Andy, Zayn and Niall. The others had to leave to go to work. Doctors apparently don't get holidays. Harry is standing in the ring next to Drew.

"What are you guys doing here? This is embarrassing enough" I say rolling my eyes.

"We couldn't miss this Louis sorry" Andy says trying to hide his laugh.

"Ughhh well don't laugh at me please...... Or at least do it quietly" I whinge.

Harry helps me into the ring. I take a better look at him and notice he has changed into shorts and a singlet with a SnapBack on his head. He looks hot as!! But I can't be distracted this is important

"Are you having a lesson too Harry?" I tease him.

"Very funny baby, I'm actually a fully trained boxer" he says and my mouth hangs open, how did I not know this.

"You’re going to fight me" he says wickedly and I laugh.

I look to Drew for confirmation and he nods 

"I'll teach you self-defence moves ok like how to get out of a hold and Harry will teach you how to box you'll fight him" Drew says.

"I really wasn't expecting to fight anyone I just want to know how to punch" I say.

Harry and Drew laugh Harry kisses me tells me how hot I look n workout gear and then leaves the ring so Drew can start with self-defence.

"Ok turn around" Drew says.

I do as I'm told.

"I'm going to grab you ok" he says warning me.

I nod as he places his arms around me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides. My breathing picks up and I try to steady it, I close my eyes, I'm safe it's just Drew I try to say to myself. This is exactly why I need to learn this I’ve been in this position one to many times. 

"You’re ok" Drew whispers in my ear I nod and open my eyes.

"Now try and get out of my hold" he says. 

Drew towers over me and he is really fit and muscly I honestly don't have a chance against him as I try to break free. 

"I can't" I say after trying. 

"Ok what I want you to do is drop your body weight in my arms, so I have to take all your weight" he instructs. 

I do as I'm told and take my feet off the ground so he has to hold me up.

"Good, now bring your heel In contact with my shin and stomp on my foot, then bring you head back hard so your head butting me in the nose, then I want you to kick me in the nuts. Got it" he says.

"I don't want to hurt you" I say. 

"It's ok you need to learn I have a head protector on and a cup so you won't do too much damage" he laughs.

I do as I'm told I stomp on his foot head-butt him and kick his crutch. Drew doesn't even flinch. My head doesn't even come in contact with his face. 

I hear Harry snort back his laughter from the seats beside the ring. When I look over they are all pissing themselves laughing.

"Fuck you guys" I say.. 

"I can feel Drew laughing from behind me" 

"I'm glad I'm all a source of amusement for you" I say rolling my eyes. 

"You just look to tiny to be lethal" Niall laughs out.

"Honestly, Drew is like five times your size" Andy laughs out.

"I just don't see how he is supposed to do any damage to you Drew" Zayn says seriously as the laughter dies down. 

"It's because you don't want to hurt me isn't it" Drew says letting go of me and spinning me around.

"Maybe" I pout. 

"Ok let's try something do you trust me" he says looking into my eyes. 

"Yes" I say.

"Good now turn around and close your eyes" he says. 

I turn and close my eyes, it's silent I can't hear anything. My hearing is heightened as I try to listen for movement. I'm standing for what feels like forever before I feel large arms around my waste from behind. It's scares the crap out of me and I scream. I flash back to that night at the club when Harry saved me and that night Ben raped me I wish I had the chance to fight him off. I slightly panic and in my panic I remember to drop my weight, stomp the foot head butt and kick the groin. All of a sudden I'm released and I open my eyes. Turning around I see Drew on the floor cupping his nose.

"Shit" I say "oh my god Drew I'm so sorry are you ok" I ask concerned 

"Yep I'm fine got me good though well done" he says as he stands up. He lets go of his nose, it's slightly red but isn't broken or anything 

"Good job baby" I hear Harry say from behind me as he comes into the ring

"A little bit of panic is all you needed Louis and your adrenalin kicked in" Drew says

I smile a triumphant smile knowing I got Drew on the floor. 

"My turn" Harry says smirking at me 

Drew leaves the ring to sit with the others. Harry goes to the edge of the ring and puts some boxing pads over his hands. he stands in front of me with the pads up.

"Ok now give me your best punch" he says

I punch the pad as hard as I can, Harry doesn't even move. 

"Ok see your hand your thumb needs to be on the outside of your fist touching the second and third knuckles, otherwise you can break your wrist" he says he takes the gloves off and positions my fingers correctly. 

"There, now the force needs to come from your whole body not just your arm. Twist your body around when you’re punching. Don't hesitate, hesitation is dangerous it gives your opponent time to respond and you won't pack a good punch. Strength is next put everything you have into the punch, keep your hand steady and look just above where you’re aiming" he says.

I take it all in and I nod, I think I'm ready. I get into position my left leg in front of my right and Harry puts the pads up. 

"Good boy, give me your best shot" he says. 

I look to just above the pad. I make sure my thumb is over my knuckles, I bring my hand back and punch with all of my might. However I completely miss the pad and smack Harry straight in the eye. He actually falls backwards onto his butt.

"Harry" I yell.

I drop to his side as he cups his eye.

"Ok yeah, good punch you've got there baby" Harry laughs. 

He pulls his hand away from his eye and he has a slight purple bruise under his left eye. 

"Holy shit Harry I actually hurt you" I say a little bit pleased with myself.

"Don't sound too pleased it actually bloody hurts" he says.

Drew comes in laughing and hands Harry an ice pack. 

"Thanks" Harry says and puts it over his eye.

"I think that's enough for today" Andy laughs out behind us.

"I think we underestimated you Louis" Drew says and we all laugh. 

We head out of the gym and back up the stairs to the kitchen, I head to have a shower and get out of my sweaty clothes. As I'm walking back to our room, I think about the encounter with Jake tomorrow. I'm so nervous. I have a really bad feeling and I'm glad Harry won't be anywhere near the confrontation. I know that the self-defence and punching I just learnt wasn't really a lot, but it does give me some piece of mind. I hear Harry walk into the room behind me he grabs me by the waste and brings me to his chest. 

"Before you shower let me make love to you, you look so good all hot and sweaty" he whispers into my ear as he starts kissing and nibbling my ear.

A small moan escapes my lips as I melt into Harry's touch, he spins me around and kisses me passionately. I can feel the love behind his touch. I can tell he is trying to show me how much he loves me. His touches are slow and sensual, he wants to savour our moments together. I can't help but think this may be the last time together. I quickly push that out of my mind. Harry and I explore each other. His lips, so soft, I can't get enough. He gently lays me down on the bed. And we carefully undress each other, admiring each other. I drink in Harry's naked body in front of me. He is amazing and all mine I get a thrill knowing I make him that hard, that he wants me just as much as I want him. He slowly pushes into me and I'm lost in him once again. All I can think of is how much I love Harry and how good he feels inside me. If I could stay like this forever I would. Connected to Harry like this. We both climax together and stare at each other panting, hot and sweaty. A small tear escapes my eye. Harry wipes it away with his thumb

"I love you" he says 

"I love you so much Harry" I reply

We lie there just holding each other. After a while Harry slides out of me and we head for the shower together. I'm not ready to leave Harry or the kids, I just hope tomorrow goes to plan and I'm back in Harry's arms safe tomorrow night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down in this chapter. will there plan work?

Louis POV

 

The next day Harry and I walk downstairs to complete chaos, the Lounge room looks like police headquarters there are police and guards all over the place talking on phones and organizing things. It's really intimidating. Harry is dressed casually in tight black skinny jeans, and a button up white shirt his hair left out long. I decide on something comfortable black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt with my black hoodie over the top. I put my red vans with no socks on, I leave my hair in a messy fringe. 

When we enter the main Lounge room Drew and Simon are next to us. It's 11:30 when I look at the clock. My hands start to shake and I'm getting so nervous as the time ticks over. I'm briefed on what to do. I have to drive to the location in Harry's Porsche. It's the safest car and is very fast in the instance I need a quick getaway. I'm to wear a badge on my hoodie with a microphone in it. My shoes have been taken off me and an undetectable tracking device inserted in the souls.. Security will be following me in an unmarked van with cameras and audio on at all times. I have an ear piece so we can communicate if I need instructions. There is a camera in the front of the Porsche lights as well as on my jacket button. I feel pretty safe knowing I have all the technology on me if something goes wrong. The police will be waiting three blocks away in three unmarked cars. Harry, after much arguing will be in the back of the van with Drew Cal and Simon. Two other guards will be driving and another two following in the escalade. As time approaches the money is brought in and placed in three duffel bags. Wholly shit it's a lot of money. I go to pick up a bag and I struggle to even pick it up. 

"Shit, I can't even carry one bag let alone three" I say.

"When you get there just open the boot of the car, Jake will have his thugs with him, they will get the money out of the car" Simon says.

"Whatever you do do not go inside the warehouse, the exchange needs to happen out in the open" Drew say and I nod.

"What if they try something?" I ask hesitantly.

"I have to warn you they will probably try something, stick it out as long as you can but use the code word 'blue' if it gets too much ok. As soon as you say that word we will be there" Drew reassures me.

"Blue... Ok I got it" I say. 

I look to the clock at its 1:20pm time to leave. My breathing picks up as Drew calls everyone to action.

"Alright everyone lets go, you all know what to do. Let’s get this done and over with and Louis back home safely" Drew says.

Everyone nods and replies. They get into gear and to where they need to be. Harry walks me out to the car with Drew, Cal and Simon. I'm trying to steady my breathing as my anxiety picks up. I have to drive 30 minutes alone with my thoughts. Drew sets up my GPS for me. Harry opens the driver’s door and they all crowd around.

"You ok?" Harry asks me. 

"Yeah" I whisper out.

"You’re going to be fine ok, we are right there with you don't worry, we know you can do this" Simon says and I nod I can do this.

"What's your code word?" Drew asks.

"Blue" I say. 

"Good boy. Now let's get going, we will talk via your ear piece when we're on the road" Drew says. 

"Ok" I say.

I give Harry a big hug and a kiss not wanting to linger because I'll start crying and I may chicken out. I get into the car and start it up. Harry and the others head to the van and the other cars. I drive down the driveway and the GPS navigates me towards the highway. As I enter the highway, I hear Drew in my ear.

"You there Louis can you hear me?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can hear you" 

"Great, can you see us?" he asks.

I look in all my Mirrors to try and find the van or any other security cars, I can't see anything.

"No, I can't see anyone" I say.

"That's great, we can see you you’re ok alright" he says.

"Yep ok" I say back nervously. 

The drive seems to be taking forever, every now and then Drew talks to me and I get to speak to Harry who reassures me that everything will be ok. About 5 mins away from the destination Drew is in my ear again.

"Louis is there a white Audi behind you?" he asks.

"Umm" I look in my rear view mirror to see the Audi about five cars back.

"Yeah about five cars back" 

"Ok, they are following you ok"

"Drew" I say alarmed

"It's ok it's just Jake's goons, probably just making sure your alone, don't panic we can see everything ok" 

"Ok" I say

I pull into the deserted street and see Jake in front of a black Range Rover leaning on the hood. I park in front of him as the white Audi enters the street and parks behind me boxing me in.

"Shit Drew they boxed me in I can't get out"

"It's ok stay calm, what's your code word"

"Blue" I say. 

"Good, now you can do this, take a deep breath and just like we told you" he says.

"Ok" 

I take a deep breath and get out of the car, as I do I see Jake’s goons get out of their car, I walk to the front of the porch. 

"Well well well, I can't believe you made it and alone as well, I didn't think you had it in you Louis" Jake says mockingly. 

"Can we just get this over with Jake?" I say back trying to appear calm while inside I'm a mess.

"Sure, mate, where’s my money" he asks.

"In the boot" I say as I click the remote and the boot lifts up.

"Check him" Jake says to one of his men.

The one with the nasty scar down his face comes over to me and grabs me by the arms he shoves me forward and pats me up and down for a wire or a tracking device. 

"He's clear" he says out gruffly.

"Good hold him, Greg get the money, check it's all there" Jake says to the other guy.

He does what he is told. Once he determines the money’s all there he transfers the bags to Jake’s Range Rover. 

"Pleasure doing business with you Louis" Jake says smugly.

"That's it?" I ask "You will leave us alone?" 

"That's it I'm done with you and your pathetic life" Jake answers.

I'm pushed forward by one of the guards and they head straight to their cars. 

"Oh one more thing” Jake says. 

He pulls a gun from his jacket and aims it at my car, shooting my tires out. I shout and put my hands over my ears to drown out the noise. Just then I hear the police sirens and the cars come screaming around the corner. 

"Everyone on the ground" I hear over the speaker.

"Get down on the ground Louis, it's just precaution" Drew says in my ear. 

I do as I'm told as Jake and his thugs are arrested right in front of me. Jake is angry and screaming profanities at me. I'm helped up off the ground by an undercover police officer and he walks me to the back of an unmarked white Audi. 

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say back.

"Louis" Drew is in my ear. 

"Don't get in the car with him, Cal and I are around the corner" Drew says in my ear I start to get a little scared as Jake and his goons are taken away, leaving me and two undercover police officers.

"Ok if you'll just get into the car sir, we will take you home now" one of the officers says. 

He is tall and looks like he could lift a two tonne truck. The other guy is less intimidating, he is short but still stocky. Both have brown hair and don't give off a comforting vibe.

"Um I'll just wait if that's ok, my security said I needed to wait until they got here" I say back.

They look at each other and they go to grab me, the short guy gets me from behind while the tall guy gets into start the car. I panic and scream "blue"

"We're coming Louis, remember what I taught you" Drew is in my ear again.

As I'm dragged towards the car I stomp on the officer’s foot, head butt him and turn around when I'm released and kick him in the nuts.

"You fucking shit" he screams. 

I don't wait to hear anything else as I turn around and sprint down the street. I see Drew and Cal in the escalade rounding the corner, the car doesn't even stop as the door is opened and I'm climbing in. The White Audi speeds off in the opposite direction to us. As I settle on the back seat I try to regulate my breathing.

"You ok?" Drew asks. 

"Yeah I think so, where's Harry" I ask frightened.

"In the van with Simon we didn't even give him the chance to follow us” I sigh in relief.

"Who were those guys Drew?" I ask. 

Before he can reply we pass a T- junction on the deserted road and we are slammed into from the side, sending our car spinning out of control. I scream as Drew tries to gain control of the car, my head hit's the window and I'm thrown around like a rag doll, the seat belt digging into my ribs. When we stop spinning the car is upturned. It's silent. I release my seat belt and try to move forward to see if Cal and Drew are ok. Cal is unconscious in the front blood over his face. My foot is really painful to move and I can feel blood on my forehead. 

"Drew?" I ask, I see him leaning over the center console of the car, blood on his head.

"Louis, listen to me ok. I'm so sorry"

"What?" I ask panicked.

"They are going to take you ok" he says seriously.

"What no Drew please I'm scared no" 

"It’s ok bud, don't lose your shoes or take them off whatever you do. I can still hear and see you. I will find you, we will get you back" he says looking into my eyes.

"Drew, no please" I say.

"I have to pretend I'm not conscious ok, we only have a few seconds, crawl out of the window and run Louis and don't stop" he says.

I pull myself together.

"Please find me Drew please, tell Harry and the kids I love them" I say through my tears.

"I will Kid and were coming for you ok, we won't let them hurt you" he says "now go" 

I nod my head and try to squeeze through the window, I make it out to the road, I notice my body is aching but I need to get out of this so I don't pay attention. I can see a black Audi 4WD the one that crashed into us on the opposite side of the road. I see two guys dressed in black exit the car and make their way over to our car. I look to either side of me. The road is long in both directions and just dirt on either side for miles. I can see trees up a head though and I think if I can run and make it to them I can at least find somewhere to hide until help comes. I sneak to the front of the car and as the two guys get to the back I start sprinting. 

"There he is grab him" one of them says.

One of them starts running after me while the other one goes back to the car. I can hear his footsteps getting closer until He grabs me around my waist. Without hesitation I use my self-defense and he lets me go. I sprint off again listening to the names he calls me for punching him in the face. I’m just about at the trees when a car screeches around the corner in front of me it’s the white Audi again. It comes towards me and screeches to a Holt two feet away from me. I try to stop so I can change direction and keep running, but before the car has come to a complete stop the tall guy from before is out of the car.

"Alright matey?" he says smirking at me. 

I try to change directions and run to the trees but he grabs me one hand around my waste as he lifts me I the air. I start screaming. 

"Let me go" I say. 

"Not a chance" he says laughing. 

I'm kicking and screaming trying to get out of his hold. He manages to put a cloth over my mouth. I'm in such a tight hold I can't do anything but let whatever is on the cloth put me to sleep. I pray that Harry is ok and they find me soon then everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, didn't mean to leave you hanging xo

Harry's POV 

Louis drives off down the driveway and towards the highway. I can't imagine how scared he must be feeling right now. We watch him on the screen driving and I talk to him for a few minutes, telling him he is ok and just reassuring him. The van I’m in has three large TVs across the back and we can see what Louis can see and the camera on the dash of the car lets us see Louis face. I can hear everything he says and what's going on, but Drew is the only one who can communicate to Louis through his ear piece. We park three blocks away next to an abandoned office building. There is nothing but long stretches of road and abandoned warehouses around. The police park one street away in three unmarked cars. They are waiting for our word before they show up to make the arrest. We have been working closely with this team for the past two days. Sergeant Adams and his five officers. We are all in position and watching eagerly as Louis pulls into the street, my heart rate picks up. I watch as he gets boxed in by Jake’s thugs and he gets out of the car.

"Drew I can't watch this what if something happens" I say. 

My palms are sweating and I've never been more nervous in my life. Louis is standing there all by himself, his life is in danger and all I can do is sit back and watch.

"Harry he is doing really well ok" Drew assures me.

I watch as one of the thugs grabs him and pushes him forward to check him for a wire. 

"Get your fucking hands off him" I say through my gritted teeth.

"Calm down Haz, he hasn't code worded he is fine" Simon says.

I try to steady my breathing. The thought of someone touching Louis like that, hurting him drives me crazy. I should be there with him preventing that from happening. No one would get near him if I was there. All of a sudden Jake pulls out a gun and my heart stops for a moment. Drew is on the phone instantly with police telling them to "go,go,go" Jake blows out Louis tyres and I hear him shout through the speakers. I want to jump out of the van and get to him as fast as I can, but I know I wouldn't make it past Simon. Before I know it the police are around the corner and I sigh with relief as Jake and his thugs are on the ground. Drew is telling Louis to do the same, as they make the arrests. Then I hear Drew's next words and I start to panic.

"Simon, run a check on those two, I've never seen them before I don't like the look of them" Drew says pointing at the screen.

There are two guys in casual clothes and black vests over the top. They don't look like the police we have been working with they look shady to me. 

"Nope they aren't on my list Drew. get Louis the fuck out of there" 

"Louis" Drew says in the ear piece "Don't get into the car with them, Cal and I are around the corner" 

Cal and Drew leave so quickly I don't even get the chance to follow. I'm left with Simon in the van. Scott and Paul who were driving the escalade come into the back of the van. As Cal and Drew drive off towards Louis. Fuck who are those guys.

"Harry" Simon says, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I look to the screen to see the two guys try to grab Louis and try to drag him to the car.

"Fuck!! No!!" I say to no one in particular.

Louis uses his self-defence we taught him and is released quickly. I watch as he sprints his way down the road. 

"Come on Drew" I say under my breath "Please" 

When I see the escalade and Louis jump in the back I relax a little. I need him here safe with me before I can relax fully. Thank god they got to him. Who are those guys? I look to the screen and can see Louis. The escalade has cameras built into the interior and exterior and Louis still has his button camera on. I can hear him ask where I am. Always concerned for me never himself, I half smile. As I watch the screen my heart completely stops when the escalade is crashed into and run completely off the road. I can hear Louis terrified screams and see him get thrown around like a rag doll. 

"Fucking hell" Simon says "Someone else is after him Harry, we have been fucking set up. Jake was a set up and we fucking fell for it" Simon says as he hits the side of the car.

My world stops a set up? I can't breathe as I watch the scene unfold on the screen in front of me. I can hear Louis words to Drew he is so scared, he looks terrified when Drew tells him he will be taken. Cal is on the phone to police trying to get someone on the scene ASAP. I can't take this. A tear escapes my eye when I hear Louis tell Drew to tell me he loves me. Drew is trying to reassure him with many promises to find him. I watch in agony as he squeezes out of the car window, he is bruised and there is blood on his forehead. I can't do anything but watch and it's killing me. I can hear Louis breathing as he runs, trying to run as fast as he can. I'm sure he knows as well as us that he will be caught. The white Audi screeches around the corner and the two, guys from before get out and grab Louis. He tries to struggle against them but they have him in such a tight hold. A cloth is put over his mouth and I see him slowly stop struggling until he is completely out of it. I can't help but try to gasp for air as the love of my life is taken from me. 

"He is a pretty one isn't he" I can hear one of the guys say. 

"Don't touch him before Nick does he will have your head" the other one says.

I hear an evil laugh 

"You'll get a go just wait your turn" another voice says. 

My anger is skyrocketing if any of them so much as lay a finger on Louis I'm going to kill them.

"Let's go before the cops get here" they say. 

They place Louis in the back of the White Audi and drive off. I watch as Louis is taken Away from me and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.

Simon is still on the phone and the ambulance and police arrive at the scene

"Louis still has his shoes on Harry, we can track him and he has the badge on, we can still hear everything ok" Scott says to me.

I nod as we are driven back home. What am I going to tell Andy and Zayn? What am I going to tell Aston? I need to get Louis back. I need to do everything I can to bring him home to us safely.

 

We pull up at home and I'm out of the car in a flash. I walk into even more chaos than this morning. I'm instantly brought up to speed. My home theater has been over taken by police and security. The huge TV screen has been set up to view Louis camera that's still on his jacket button. His shoes are still on his feet so his whereabouts is being tracked and there is a police officer to the left in the room with headphones on intently listening to the conversations Louis microphone is picking up. I sit on the couch with my head in my hands, I'm still shaking. I should call Andy. 

"Haz" I hear my name being called, I turn around to see a tear stained Andy and Zayn in the door way.

"Guys” I say.

"I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry" I say. 

They both come over and we hug each other, trying to hold back our tears. 

"Please bring him back Harry" Andy says sounding so defeated.

"I'm trying Andy, God I'm trying" I say. 

"He was so scared Andy and I couldn't do anything" I choke out. 

"It's alright Haz, this isn't your fault ok" Zayn says.

"Let's just focus on getting Louis back" that's Drew's voice.

We look over to the right and see Drew standing there. He has stitches across his head and a few bruises but other than that seems ok. We walk towards each other and hug.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry Harry I can't tell you enough how sorry I am we didn't see this coming" he says.

"It’s ok Drew I just want Louis back"

"Me to Haz..... Scott and I have a few questions for you guys" he says getting back into business mode.

We walk to the couch and all sit down. Scott comes over with a folder.

"How's Cal?" I ask.

"He's ok just a few bruises and a concussion, should be out of hospital this afternoon" he says.

"Thank god" I say relieved. 

"Now, do any of you know a Nicholas Gosphord?" Simon asks.

We all look at each other, Andy and Zayn shaking their heads no, I've never heard the name in my life.

"No" I say. 

"Ok... Andy and Zayn, do you know what Ben Joseph looks like?" Simon asks again.

I hear Andy Gulp.

"Aghhh yeah, yeah we know” Andy says.

"He's dead though" Zayn replies as well.

Drew takes a photo from the file and puts it on the table.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Drew asks.

Andy and Zayn both gasp.

"Fuck!! That's, that's Ben" Andy says gobsmacked 

"He looks older but it's definitely Ben" Zayn says shakily.

My skin begins to crawl. Ben is supposed to be dead, what is going on? 

“I don't understand" I say.

"This" Scott says pointing to the picture "is Nicolas Gosphord, he works for the London police department as an undercover detective. He has been missing for a few days. We believe that Nicolas is actually Ben. Ben faked his death and he has been working for the police department for the last 4 years under this alias. We weren't getting anywhere with our leads because Ben was working against us. He knew about Jake, they have been communicating for months. Ben is the stalker and Jake was his bait to get to Louis. Ben was the one who organized the tampering on Louis car, who hired people to stab Louis, who blew up his car. He was tampering with his phone calls to you Harry and he is responsible for Louis kidnapping." Scott finishes.

My mouth is completely dry. I cannot fathom what I just heard. This is fucked up. If he touches Louis, or hurts him again...... I'm so upset and Angry this is not fair, Louis doesn't deserve this. I can't contain my emotions. 

"Fuck" I scream.

"What does he want with Louis, didn't he get enough last time" I yell.

"We don't know Harry, we think he is working with someone else as well but we don't know who yet" Drew says.

The officer with the headphones on speaks up behind us.

"They have pulled up at a farm house two hours from London" he says.

"They have taken Louis jacket and shoes off and stripped him, but we know where he is" he says.

"Thank fuck, let's go" I say.

"Not so fast Harry, we can't just go straight in we have to go about this the right way. I'm sorry Haz but we have to wait" Drew tells me.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis POV

I first notice how cold it is and I shiver, I'm absolutely freezing. I realize I don't have my jacket on and I'm just in my t-shirt and jeans. I open my eyes, my head is pounding and my body aching. It's dark. I'm in a room much like a basement, with concrete floors. There is a door straight in front of me and a single Steele bed with a dingy mattress to my right. The room smells disgusting like piss and vomit, my stomach does a flip and I gag. I’m lying on my side on the ground against a wall, I try to sit up but my body is so sore. It's then that I realize my hands are zip tied in front of me, the plastic digging into my skin. I look down and see I don't have shoes on. I begin to panic. Drew told me not to take them off. What if they can't track me? I desperately try to get my hands free, causing blood to run down my wrists. I can't help but want to scream. I don't want to bring attention to myself though. Why am I here? Jake was arrested, what if Harry is hurt, and did Drew and Cal make it out ok? My thoughts go out the window as the door in front of me is unlocked. Two figures walk into the room. My breathing picks up and I lean against the wall with my knees to my chest. 

"Hello, Louis. Nice to see you awake" One of the men says mockingly towards me. 

I remember him. He is the one from the Audi, the one who grabbed me. I don't say anything in return trying to calm myself down. What do they want with me? I shiver at the thought.

"Bit cold are we?" he says sardonically. 

Again I don't reply I just stare at him. He bends down in front of me. His face so close to mine, he reaches out and pushes a strand of my hair off my forehead.

"Your very pretty Louis, if it was up to me I'd have you right here and now" he says.

I can't help but whimper at his words.

"Get up" he says to me. 

I just stare at him.

"Gus?" he says as he moves out of the way. 

 

The other guy Gus I assume walks over from the other side of the room. An evil smirk on his lips and grabs me by the arm and halls me up. His grip on me so tight he could break my arm in a second.

"You need to learn that when Jason says move, you move" Gus spits at me. 

He then slaps me so hard across the face I would have fallen over if he wasn’t holding onto me. That fucking hurt but I won't show it, I won't give them the satisfaction.

 

"It's time to meet the reason your here Louis, and we need you ready" Jason is in my face again.

Gus holds me around the waist and against his chest. He stinks of BO and cheap aftershave. Jason comes over and holds up a camera. 

"See this Louis? I'm going to film your every move and reaction to this. it's going to be epic. And then we are going to send it to your precious Harry. I wonder what lengths he will go to, to save you, after he sees what’s going to happen to you" Jason says with a wicked glint in his eyes.

He flicks the camera open, and starts recording.

"Harry,Harry Harry. Look who I've got here with me" he says to the camera before it’s shoved in my face. I flinch away. 

"He is so lovely Harry, we are going to have so much fun with him" he says. 

I can't help but squirm in Gus's arms. 

"I have a surprise for you Louis, you’re going to love it" Jason says sarcastically.

He walks back over to the door, camera still on me. He opens the door and two more people walk in. A tall brown headed muscly guy, wearing a cheap blue suit walks in. When he turns his face towards me I see it’s none other than Max smiling viciously at me. Following Max into the room in a very expensive black suit and tie, hair impeccable done is a face I never thought I'd ever see again. He has haunted my dreams for years and now is standing in the flesh in front of me. Ben!

"Hello beautiful" Ben smirks at me.

My breathing is ragged as I close my eyes and try to block him out. I lose all my strength to stand and collapse only to be caught by Gus and held up. 

"Ohhhh not happy to see me?......come on beautiful I want to see those pretty blue eyes" Ben says calmly to me,

He strides over and grabs my chin. When I open my eyes a tear escapes them as I come face to face with his evil Grey eyes.

"There we go, God I've missed you, you have become such a gorgeous young man Louis, even after having a baby.... You look so fuckable" he says.

Aston, shit how does he know about Aston. I'm fully panicking now my eyes widen in alarm.

"Yes Louis, I know all about Aston" he says "But don't worry, I won't hurt my flesh and blood it's not him I'm after" he says and I relax a little.

"You on the other hand........" He smiles and let's go of my face. He looks at me with lust behind his eyes and it makes my skin crawl.

"Should we explain ourselves Max?" Ben turns to Max and asks.

"Of course Ben I can't wait" He says devilishly.

They both grab a chair each from the corner and sit down in front of me. Jason is still filming and Gus still holding me. I'm feeling weak and dizzy, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last before I pass out.

"Let’s start at the very beginning, you see Louis, the night I drugged and raped you, was one of the best nights of my life. Doing whatever I wanted to your body, taking away your precious virtue without your permission, ughhhh it's turning me on just thinking about it” Ben says as he grabs the bulge in his pants and begins to rub himself. 

“Who can blame me though really, you were always flaunting yourself in front of me. You were such a slut weren't you? I couldn't resist. It was your own fault wasn't it, someone as beautiful as you should have been more careful. I had so much fun with you and your gorgeous body. I knew what I was doing id planned it for months. But my plan didn't go as easily as I expected, call me a little too young and naive.” He says thoughtfully leaning back into the chair. He makes eye contact with me and I try not to show him how scared I am. He leans forward in his chair smiling evilly at me and I can’t help but shiver.

“I thought I'd killed you that night. I planned to make the whole thing look like an accidental overdose with the drugs I drugged you with but, I should never have left you to die alone, after Id raped you. Zayn just had to come along and save your sorry ass didn't he!! I didn't think you would survive, but you did and you ruined my life by doing so” Ben spits, I can see his original calm facade falling and his anger bubbling.

“I was arrested and charged with Rape of a minor, you actually pressed charges against me? Oh my dear, dear Louis, if you had only known what a terrible mistake that was. I couldn't be taken to jail and ruin my family's reputation could I? So you know what I did? I faked my own death and left, genius if you ask me. I moved to London. I left my whole inheritance behind, I was broke and I had to start over alone, all because of you. You ruined everything Louis. My whole life changed because of you, because you couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut” he spits angrily. I whimper at his tone.

“It wasn't until I accidentally saw you on the streets of London, pregnant. That I realized you were pregnant with my baby. I've been watching you for six years Louis, six whole years. I knew where you lived, where you worked, where you studied. I knew EVERYTHING Louis and I still do. I have never let you out of my sight. I’ve been dreaming about getting my hands on you for so long Lou. When Aston started school and you met Jake again my waiting for the perfect time to get revenge on you came. If I had have killed you that night, I would still be living my life as one of the richest well known socialites in Britain. No one would have believed that I raped and killed you. No one believes I raped you now, not even your parents. They knew all along what really happened Louis and they were just as upset as I was that the plan to end your life wasn’t successful. They had a lot of money riding on your death. We were all supposed to benefit financially, but of course it didn’t work out. They all think it was your fault Louis and it is” 

I try to get my now foggy head around what Ben is saying to me. My parents were in on the rape with Ben? They hated me that much they wanted me dead for financial gain. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to feel anymore. My thoughts are interrupted as Ben starts talking again.

“I’ve been working as an undercover detective in London for the last four years, such a great job especially when you’re corrupt and you can tamper with all sorts of evidence. You can get away with a lot of things like stabbing someone or blowing up their car" Ben evilly laughs out.

“But its all ok, I will get my revenge, I've got you now and this time I won't let you get away. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to beat the living shit out of you, to leave you on the brink of death for days. To have my way with you, over and over again, torturing you. Then once I've had enough I'll let you die like you should have done all those years ago. Then guess what I’m going to do? I’m going to find Aston and he will be with me. I will raise him as my own and he will never be reminded of you" he says so sincerely with evil menace behind every word. 

I struggle to get out of Gus's hold I can't hear anymore. I can't let him hurt Aston. 

"Now where does Max and Jake fit into all of this huh?" he asks, he is back to mocking me. 

"I contacted Jake when I realized your kids were at the same school. I knew Jake still loved me, I loured him into my plans, he was so easy to manipulate, my little pawn" Ben laughs "I set him up and now he will be spending years behind bars. Oh what some will do for love" he sighs.

"Max I contacted after you and Harry became public, he was more than happy to help me get revenge on Mr Goody too shoes, more than happy to play the part with me, all in the hope of getting Harry for himself once you were out of the picture. Plus I needed someone on the inside to help me get to you and Harry undetected. Max was the perfect addition to my plans" Ben says smirking.

"I love Harry with all my heart, and I know he loves me too. You just have him wrapped around your little finger. You’re using him for his money and he may not be able to see it but I can. I can see straight through you and your lies. I tried to steer him away from you but he is so caught up in your web he won't realize who you really are until you’re out of the picture, until your dead and gone. I used to be the one Harry came to when he needed to talk and a shoulder to cry on but as soon as you came along I wasn't good enough. You had him manipulated from the start. When he told me he was in love with you and that you were both getting married. My heart literally shattered. My dreams of becoming a family with Harry were thrown out the window. All because of some perfect looking fag who got his claws in first. When Ben contacted me, how could I have refused his idea to bring Harry styles perfect world crumbling down. Just like mine did all because of you. To destroy you, would be my pleasure Louis” he says to me. 

I can't believe they both want me dead. I'm going to die and never see Harry or my kids again. How could Max think I'm only with Harry for his money? I love Harry to death. I'm so scared right now. Max and Ben are crazy and they are willing to go through all of this for revenge, to torture me. 

“You know what else I have for you beautiful? Yes that’s right the surprises keep coming. Let’s invite our next guests in shall we?” Ben says walking to the door.

“You’re going to love this Louis” He goats me.

Ben gets to the doorway and my heart rate picks up. I can feel my chest tightening. Who else could be here? I pray to god Aston and Darcey are safe. It would kill me if they got hurt because of me. The door opens and in come my parents, both of them smug as anything.

“Good to see you Louis” My dad laughs at me.

My mother just stands there like always, saying nothing. I Squirm in Gus’s arms trying got break free I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to give them all the satisfaction of seeing me helpless like this. I try my hardest to get out of the hold I’m in.

“Shhhh beautiful, stop struggling. You can’t get away. I’ve got you now your mine again baby” Ben says silkily as he strokes my face.

I can’t stand his touch, I try to recoil but I can’t. I can’t help the few tears escaping now. This is my worst nightmare times ten right in front of me and I’m helpless.

“Now let’s get you up to speed huh Louis” Ben laughs, as he walks back to his chair and sits down.

“So your parents and I have had a deal for years, they have known all along I was alive. We decided that they will get full custody of Aston, prove he is my son and my inheritance is theirs. To help raise Aston of course” Ben laughs evilly.

“I of course can’t come out of the woodwork again. That would raise to many questions wouldn’t it? Once your parents secure my millions of dollars in inheritance that’s still sitting there, we will split the money and part ways. Aston and my inheritance that you stole from me, will rightfully be mine and you will be where you rightfully belong, as a failure as a disgust, as a disappointment. You will be in the ground” Ben smirks at me looking me straight in the eyes.

“No!” I find my voice. I can’t let them take Aston

“I won’t let you touch Aston, he isn’t yours. He is mine and Harry’s son. He has nothing to do with you” I yell at him.

Ben, Max and my Mother and Father just laugh at me. I try to calm myself down.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Ben asks icily. Knowing perfectly well I’m in no position to be calling the shots.

“I know! I have an idea Louis. let’s play a game shall we?” Ben says looking around the room at everyone nodding their heads.

“Max Bring me your gun” he says smoothly.

No, this can’t be it, I can’t die here, I try to struggle again but I’m so tired my injuries from the car accident making me weak.

“It’s ok beautiful your times not up yet don’t panic” Ben says his face in front of mine again.

Max comes over with his gun and hands it to Ben. Ben looks at me evilly.

“Ok Lou, here take the gun beautiful” he says and I look at him like I don’t understand. Why is he asking me to take the gun? Gus lets go of my arms enough so I can accept the gun but I make no move to take it.

“Take the fucking gun Louis, the first time you’re asked!!” Ben yells as he hits me across the face. I can hear everyone laugh at me. I’m so humiliated and scared but I can’t let it show. I regulate my breathing and I reach shakily to take the gun, my hands still tied in front.

“There’s a good boy” Ben says, his mood changes so quickly it’s unnerving.

“Now point the gun at your mother” he smiles. My breath gets caught. There is no way I’m pointing a gun at my mother. As much as I despise her I would never ever do anything to hurt her no matter what. I just couldn’t. 

“Nnnoo” I say quietly.

“I’m sorry what was that Louis?” Ben asks “Did you hear that Max? Did he just say no to me?” Ben asks his voice filled with anger.

“I’m pretty sure I heard a NO Ben” Max says smirking

“I’m going to give you one last chance Louis, point the gun at your mother. I will take you right here, right now in front of everyone. I will take your clothes off you and fuck you right now. NOW POINT HE GUN AT YOUR MOTHER LOUIS” Ben yells.

Tears are falling down my face and I’m only being held up by Gus’s strong grip. I wipe my eyes with my shoulder and shakily point the gun at my mother.

“Good Boy, Louis” He says. Stroking my hair.

“Now if you pull the trigger and kill your mother I won’t hurt Aston. I won’t touch him Louis I promise. Will you do that for me beautiful? Will you just pull the trigger for me? I don’t want to hurt Aston, don’t make me hurt him Lou” Ben says.

No matter what pain I have to endure, I would never kill my own mother ever. But I can’t let Ben hurt Aston. What do I do? I can’t kill my mother. I Know Harry wont let anything happen to Aston.

“No” I say as I look into my mother’s pleading eyes. She clearly wasn’t expecting this either.

“She never wanted you Louis, she never loved you. She let your father abuse you Louis. She let me rape you for money. What kind of mother does that to her own child Louis?” Ben rambles.

I’ve had enough I can’t hear anymore.

“No Shut Up! Please just Shut Up” I Yell.

I point the gun at Ben and he laughs as I pull the trigger. I expect him to fall down in a pool of blood on the floor, but instead the gun just cocks over. It had no bullets in it. FUCK I’m completely fucked now. The room is silent apart from my heavy breathing and sniffles. Ben walks calmly over to me and grabs me around the waist pulling me towards him. I drop the gun to the floor.

“That wasn’t very nice Louis. That was a bad, bad move beautiful” He smirks as he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I want to vomit I’m so scared now. Ben pulls away from me and grabs his gun from his jacket. He points it straight towards my mother and pulls the trigger. I scream as she falls to the ground Dead, in front of my eyes.

“What the fuck Ben, Jesus Christ” My father spits.

“That was your fault Louis, your mother is dead because of you” Ben yells pointing his finger at me.

I’m starting to shake and Gus lets me go. I fall to the ground and I can’t help but vomit what little I have in my stomach. 

“Get him up Gus I haven’t finished with him yet” Ben spits angrily.

I feel like I’m going to pass out I can’t deal with all this my chest aches. I killed my mother. My own mother. Gus grabs me again and hauls me up in his death grip.

"Now let's give Harry a little show shall we?" Ben says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

He looks into the camera. I forgot this is all being filmed. Harry is going to see I killed my mother it’s my fault she is dead.

"Hi Harry, it's really nice to finally meet you. You’re going to have so much fun watching us torture your handsome fiancé aren't you? he says smiling down The lens. 

"How long do you think he can last without food or water hmmmm ? And not to mention exposure he's not exactly dressed for this weather" he asks the camera. 

"Max?" Ben asks turning towards him.

"Hmmmmm I give him three days" Max says laughing. 

"Three days you say, but what about if I do this?" Ben says.

Before I know it I'm on the floor gasping for air as Ben punches me in the face. He starts kicking me in the ribs and I can feel them break under his boot. He grabs me and rolls me over onto my back. I can't help but scream out in pain. He rips my shirt completely off me so I’m exposed. He picks me up and throws me at Gus who grabs me again. The pain I'm experiencing is excruciating, I'm half-conscious it hurts so badly. I can't breathe properly. Ben is in front of me again, looking down at me, he touches my body and I can't help but whimper as he does, I try to wriggle away but it's too painful. I can't stand him touching me. He stops at my torso and he runs his fingers along my bruised and broken ribs, he feels each and every one of them with his fingers.

"I can break every single one of these Louis..... and I will" he says.

He then grabs my cock in my pants and starts playing with it. I struggle and whimper.

"Oohhhh Harry I’ve waited six years to touch him again. I was his first, remember that" he says laughing.

I hear Max laughing as well. Max walks over to me and meets my eyes.

"Your nothing to Harry, do you understand Louis, absolutely nothing" he smirks, and with that he kicks me with his heel of his boot in my side. I can't help but scream as tears roll down my face. 

"Stop please sssstop" I choke out trying to breathe.

"Sshhhh, shhhh, beautiful. I can do anything I want to you and you can't stop me" Ben says evilly. 

Ben brings me over to the bed and pushes me down on my back. He grabs my tied wrists and pulls them above my head, shooting a searing pain through my body. I can hardly breathe. He ties my hands to the bed head and then gags me. I close my eyes on the verge of passing out form pain. He starts caressing my body.

"Ohhh your so beautiful Louis, I can't wait to have you again" Ben says as he kisses down my body stopping at the top of my jeans.

"That's enough for now Harry don't you think? Say goodbye until next time. I warn you though it's going to get so much worse" I hear Ben finish as he laughs evilly.

I hear the door slam and I'm left alone in the room, my mother’s dead body still in the corner. I try to calm my breathing as i shake and cry uncontrollably. I try to get into a comfortable position but the pain is unbearable if I move. Before I know it darkness is welcoming me, I can't take the pain anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I'm Sorry More tomorrow xx

Harry's POV

I've been sitting on my hands for two days and I can't take much more. We know where Louis is being held but the London SWAT team apparently need to scope out the area and every little detail before they can make a move. I have no idea if Louis is alive or not or if he is hurt. I can't bring myself to think about that, the thought of someone touching him breaks my heart. I haven't slept in two days. Andy and Zayn are the same they haven't left. Drew is constantly updating us on the proceedings but I can't help but think they aren't doing enough. So much could have happened to Louis in two days. I’m contemplating going in myself to get him out but I know Simon and Cal know what I’m thinking and I’m being watched like a hawk.

We are all sitting on the couch in the theater watching everyone as they rush around trying to organize a plan and put together teams when Drew comes storming in the room.

"We have contact" he says as he rushes over to the DVD player and puts in a DVD. He turns around to face the room.

"I want everyone out" he says loudly. 

Everyone starts rushing around filing out of the room. Andy, Zayn and I don't move an inch though. Neither does Cal, Simon or Scott. I assume Drew didn't mean for us to leave. He looks at us when everyone has left the room.

"This was left at the police station in London last night" he announces. 

 

"The SWAT team and detectives at the station have watched it, Louis is on the tape" he says warily. 

My chest feels tight. I don't know if I want to watch it but I can’t not. I need to see him.

"Is he alive?" I ask quietly looking down. My heart stops while I wait for the answer.

"As far as we know yes" Drew says and I breathe in relief.

"I haven't watched the tape but its apparently quite confronting. you guys can leave if want to" Drew says warily

"I'm not leaving" I say. 

"Me either" Zayn and Andy say.

"Ok i'll press play then" Drew says

I nod as do Andy and Zayn. Drew presses play and makes his way next to us on the couch.

What I see makes my blood run cold. Louis is being held in a room, he has nothing but a t-shirt and jeans on, and he must be freezing. His hands are tied in front of him and he looks so lost. I can see in his eyes he is in pain, and he is so scared, although, he is trying not to show it. I can't help my anger at the way those two thugs are treating him. The words they use towards him, calling him names, mockingly. I hate them. 

When I see Louis reaction to seeing Ben for the first time in years my heart breaks for him. I just want to hold him and protect him and I can't. Then someone else comes into shot and I fucking loose it. What the fuck is Max doing there? We all listen intently to the tape, how they mockingly talk to me. I can't handle it. Louis parents were in on the whole rape they wanted to hurt their son that badly, it breaks my heart to see Louis reactions to all of this. He looks completely shattered and I can’t do anything. Then his parents walk into the room and I can’t breathe. They were in on this all along. These people want to hurt him so badly I just don’t understand. Louis is one of the most gorgeous wonderful people ever and I don’t understand why he has to go through this. I watch on as Louis is asked to kill his mother for Aston’s sake. I can see Andy getting upset next to me but I can’t look at him right now. I can see the pain in his eyes how hurt he is. He doesn’t know what to do. The poor kid is a mess. When he doesn’t kill his mother I let out a breath. He knows I will never let them hurt Aston. All of a sudden Ben shoots at Louis mother and starts yelling how its Louis fault. Andy is crying next to me and I don’t know what to do. Louis is going to blame himself for this and it’s not his fault. I need him home back in my arms. He needs me to get him through this. I can’t imagine what he must be feeling.

 

I can't take my eyes away as Louis is abused and beaten, then tied up and gagged on the bed. When Ben starts kissing him the tears come and I can't stop them. When the tape finishes I stand up abruptly and before I comprehend what I'm doing the wall in the theater has four new holes. I'm pulled back by Simon and I just want to scream. How could they do that to my Louis? What kind of sick fuck wants to hurt someone that badly? I calm down as the tears start down my face. I look towards Andy who is being comforted by Zayn. Everyone in the room has tears in their eyes. 

"We go in tomorrow morning" Drew chokes out. 

"I can't get them to go any sooner Harry" he says. 

"Will he be alive still? Does no one care that they just beat the shit out of him and he could die? He has to spend the whole night in the freezing cold, he won't survive, he won't make it" I yell out panicking. 

"Yes he will Harry, he will, I know Louis will fight with everything he has to make it back to us, to you and the kids" Andy says. 

“I’m so sorry Harry, I had no idea our parents could do something like that, I , I can’t believe they treated him like that. They knew everything and for they did it all for money? I can’t even believe it”” Andy says.

“Just tell me one thing Andy please. Did you know any of this was going on?” I ask looking him straight in the eyes.

“Never Harry NO I wouldn’t have let Louis go through this. I promise you I would have tried to stop them, I would have made him safe” Andy says. I know he is telling the truth. I nod at him and look to the floor. I take a deep breath and turn towards Drew.

"I'm coming tomorrow morning" I say. 

"I'm sorry Harry, the best I can do is let you be a few blocks away" Drew says.

"Bullshit" I say frustrated I need to be there.

"I'll be there Harry you know I'll be first to get to him ok, as soon as I've got the all clear I'll radio you and you can come straight away I promise" he says looking at me in the eyes.

I nod in agreement. I trust Drew so much and he has got us this much closer to finding Louis. Just one more night, please, please hang on for me Louis please.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis POV

I've spent two nights on this bed with no shirt, just my jeans, with no food or water. My mother’s body is still in the corner of the room as a reminder. I'm absolutely freezing and can't feel my body. Ben, my father and Max have been in twice, both times beating me until I pass out. I am in so much pain. I just flit in and out of consciousness. Ben hasn't raped me again, thank god. Not that I'm aware of anyway. I'm losing hope that Harry will find me. If they were tracking me it wouldn't have taken this long for them to find me. I can feel my body slowly giving up, I'm trying to hold on but as the hours pass, I slip further and further into darkness. I will eventually fall asleep and never wake up, I can't handle much more. 

I'm woken completely out of my daze to yelling outside the door. Jason, Ben, Max and my Dad come bursting into the room. I don't know if I can take another beating. My body is done. 

"How do you know Ben?" Max asks, he sounds really panicked. 

"I'm a shady fucking cop Max. I have my sources" Ben yells back at him.

“Maybe it’s a set up” My dad yells

“Even so I’m not risking it” Ben says.

“Just leave him to die Ben” Max says.

“Yeah cause that worked really well last time, didn’t it” Ben spits.

“Besides we still need him as ransom for Harry, so he will sign custody of Aston over to me” My dad yells at Max.

My wrists are untied and I'm hauled up into Ben’s arms. I scream in pain but manage to pull the gag out of my mouth.

"Your security and the police are planning to swoop in this morning Louis. How they found us I have no idea, I was hoping for a little more time" Ben says spitting in my face. 

Oh my god thank god. Harry and Drew found me they are coming.

"Where are we going to go?" Max asks

"Don't worry we will be gone before they get here, but I'm thinking we don't really need you anymore, your just in the way Max and your starting to piss me off" Ben says.

He is holding me so tight by the arm. I see him grab a gun out of his hoodie and point it at Max. 

"You’re pathetic if you think Harry will ever love you, especially after you tortured and beat his fiancé" Ben laughs. 

He pulls, the trigger and I try to scream but nothing comes out as Max falls to the ground covered in blood. I watch as his eyes glaze over and he stops breathing in front of me. Tears roll down my face as I'm dragged out of the room. I try to push past the pain and struggle to break free of Ben's hold. Maybe I can make a run for it, although I can hardly keep myself up let alone run, but I can't let them take me again. Not when Harry is so close. 

“Fuck Ben you can’t just kill everyone in sight” My dad spits.

“Shut the fuck up NOW, you’re only around because I need you to get my inheritance back. Unless you want me to kill you I suggest you shut the fuck up. Ben yells at my father.

“Don’t fucking speak to me like that Ben, you need me” my father says.

Ben's grip on me loosens as I fall to the floor. He walks towards my dad and they start screaming at each other.

I’m so scared right now. Ben has just killed two people. I can’t let him take me with them again or it will be me next. I need to get back to Harry. While the two of them are arguing and yelling at each other I take the opportunity of their distraction to back up quietly on the floor. I’m in so much pain but I don’t care I need to get away. I make it around the doorway without them noticing. I can see a door in front of me and if I run I can make it. I gather all my strength and I bolt for the doorway. I run through my pain and out the front of the farm. 

I hear Ben yelling

“WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS” they have noticed I’ve gone.

I can’t stop though. If I die now at least I know I tried to get back to Harry and the kids. I’m so sore I can’t run for much longer my body is starting to give up. I run into the trees to the right of the farm house and I hide behind a big tree in the dense bushland. I can’t keep running my body is done, I’m hardly conscious. I can hear Ben, my dad and the two other thugs enter the trees looking for me. At least if I buy some time it might give Harry a better chance of getting here before they take me somewhere else.

“LO-U-IS” Ben sings songs into the trees as I try to make my breathing quiet.

“That was so silly beautiful, you can’t run from me darling. I will find you Louis” Ben yells.

I can hear them getting closer but I can’t do anything about it. I’m going to be caught again and probably killed.   
Suddenly Ben's face and his evil smirk find their way round the tree trunk.

“Gotcha Beautiful” He smiles out as he grabs me again. This time though I put up as much of a fight as I can.

“No, let me go” I kick and scream with everything I’ve got. 

“Jason take him would you, before I kill the little shit” Ben says as he throws me to Jason.

I don’t stop though as I kick and scream for them to let me go.

“Listen If you don’t calm down and stop, He will put a bullet in your head kid” Jason says to me.

I try to calm down, try to stop crying as we make it out of the bushes and get closer and closer to the cars. I can’t let them put me in the car. As soon as we make it to the cars though, I hear the sirens. I can't explain the relief I feel, they are coming for me. Drew kept his word. I can see the lights of the cop cars coming down the road and then I see men in black SWAT uniforms appear from every direction even on top of the roof of the farm house. They are surrounding us. My Dad and Ben panic as Jason holds me in his tight grip. My dad is on my right and Ben on my left. The police pull up about 15 meters from us. They get out of the car and I can see Drew with them. I try to run forwards with what little energy I have left but Jason holds me back. He places his hand over my mouth and holds me tight against his chest I can’t move. I'm looking straight at Drew, begging him with my eyes to save me. Ben cocks his gun and places in on my Temple. I’m going to die. He is going to shoot me.

"Let the boy go, drop your weapons and get on the ground" one of the police officers says. 

"I'll fucking blow his brains out if you don't let me through" Ben says as he pushes the gun into the side of my head drawing blood.

I'm really crying now, I just want Harry, where is Harry? I need him. I need to see him if I'm going to die. 

“Get Harry Styles here now. I will shoot him right now if Harry Styles isn’t in front of me in 5 minuets” Ben says. 

The police are on the radio and I can hear them talking to someone. Jason has me so close to his chest as Drew walks around him so they are both shielded by me. The police won’t shoot at them if they can’t get a good shot and I’m in the way.

“Harry is on his way now, let the boy go and you can talk with Harry” on of the officers says.

“You must really think I’m an idiot, I’ve worked alongside you boys for years. I know how you all work. You won’t shoot me, you can’t. Not with Louis in the way. As a hostage” Ben yells.

 

Suddenly three shots are fired and I fall to the ground I roll over as I see Jason is shot dead, a bullet through his head. I shout with everything I have left in me as I try to regulate my breathing. I will never get the image of my Mother and Max and now Jason being shot to death in front of me. The blood is leaving Jason’s body so fast and pooling around him in a puddle on the ground. Two more shots are fired and my Dad and Ben are shot in the knees, they fall to the ground in agony. I don’t see my dad reach for Ben’s gun in his jacket before he points it at me and shoots. It all happens so fast. I feel a massive pain in the side of me leg. I look down and see it covered in blood. I hear another shot fired as my Dad is sent to the ground dead, a bullet wound to his chest. My own Dad tried to shoot me dead. 

The police come straight in and arrest Ben. I feel so dizzy and sick, he is laughing menacingly at me. I look around for Drew. I see him among the chaos running towards me, he is talking to someone on his wrist phone. When he reaches me he is on the ground next to me instantly. He rips off his coat and places it on me, I'm instantly warmed, I didn't realize I was shaking so violently, my teeth chattering. Drew picks me up slowly in his lap and is hugging me tightly. I lose it and completely sob my eyes out. I'm in so much pain and I can't breathe properly I'm in so much shock. I can't believe they found me. 

"It’s all right Louis, you’re ok I've got you" Drew is saying as he strokes my hair, I bury my face in his chest and just cry. 

“We need an ambulance” Drew yells

“They are on their way Drew” The police officer says. Drew takes his t-shirt off and puts it over my leg trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Harry" I choke out. 

"He's on his way buddy" he says trying to calm me.

“I’m so tired Drew, I need, iiiii , need harry if I’m going to die” I choke out.

“You are not going to die Louis, do you hear me buddy, hang in there for me don’t go to sleep” Drew frantically tells me. Before I can close my eyes I hear my name being called.

"Louis!!" I hear Harry yelling my name.

I can see him trying to make his way through the police, the look of fear on his face as he is frantically searching for me. When our eyes meet I can't help but get Goosebumps. The relief that fills his face is only temporary as he takes in my battered body as well as my leg. I must look terrible. He runs so fast towards me, when he reaches me he bends down beside me. Drew hands me over to Harry carefully and I push through my pain to hug him tightly. When I'm finally back in Harry's warmth I start sobbing again. I didn't think I'd ever see Harry ever again. We are both crying messily, I'm so happy to see Harry to be back in his arms. 

"Baby, Thank god" he says relieved to see me alive.

"Harry" I cry out. 

"I'm here, baby I'm here I've got you I won't let go" he says. 

"Harry" is all I can say I'm so thankful he found me. 

"Shhhhh you’re ok, I've got you" he keeps repeating to me.

"The pain Harry I I…. It hurts everything hurts Harry" I choke.

The adrenaline rush I had when I found out Harry was coming is wearing off and the pain is coming back full force. The pain in my leg is so intense.

"It's ok the ambulance is coming ok, we will get you fixed up I promise" he says frantically.

At his words I completely pass out too overwhelmed with pain. The reprieve of being in his arms and knowing I'm safe now allows me to succumb to the dark once again.

 

Harry's POV 

We leave the house at 8am, I'm told the SWAT team is onsite and the police are heading in sirens blaring. Simon and I wait for the ok 10 mins away on the side of a deserted road. The waiting is killing me. No one knows if Louis is alive or what kind of state we will find him in. At 10:40 I finally hear Drew's voice over the speaker giving us the ok. Simon doesn't hesitate and starts speeding his way towards the farm. We are there in record time. As we pull up I can see , the SWAT team and a number of police officers all around the place. I jump out of the car and push past them all frantically searching for Louis. 

"Louis??" I yell hoping someone will answer.

I finally spot him on the ground in Drew's coat in his lap. He is alive and breathing and I nearly pass out in relief, it doesn't last long though, even from here I can see his face is covered in bruises, I can't imagine what the rest of him looks like. Desperate to get to Louis I sprint. I scoop him up in my arms and I hug him tightly. Its then I realize he has been shot too. I never ever want to let him go. I lose all my control and cry. I'm so happy he is in my arms where he belongs. I'm whispering to him trying to comfort him. He tells me how much pain he is in, I look around for the ambulance as I tell him he is going to be ok. It's not until I feel Louis pass out in my arms that I come back to reality.

"Drew!!!" I scream out panicked. 

"We need an ambulance over here" Drew yells out.

"Lie him down Harry" Simon says I hadn't realized he had found us.

I lie Louis down on the soft grass and can't help the tears as I see his frail body lying there lifeless. He is all bloody and bruised, his torso is completely black and blue, his ribs completely sticking out, his shirt has been ripped off and he is just in his jeans underneath Drew's Coat. He looks so pale and if I couldn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest I would assume he was dead. The ambulance comes in and crouches down. 

"What’s his name?" the female says. 

"Louis" we all say at the same time.

"Louis can you hear me?" the female asks Louis 

Louis groans slightly but doesn't wake up. 

"Can you open your eyes for me?" she asks him

We watch as Louis try's to open his eyes blinking rapidly. He makes eye contact with me for a few seconds before he closes his eyes again.

"Stay awake Louis" the ambulance officer says.

Louis try's again to open his eyes but he has no strength left to stay awake and he passes out again. 

"Will he be ok?" I ask helplessly. 

"We will do everything we can" she says to me.

I watch as Louis is put into the back of the ambulance. I look around at the mess in front of me. I see Louis mum and Max being brought out in body bags and his Dad lying face down in a pool of his own blood. I can’t help but be thankful those assholes are dead. I then hear a menacing laugh and turn around to come face to face with Ben. He is being put into the back of a police car. Before I know what I’m doing I’m running towards him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the police car. I’m so angry.

“You fucking son of a bitch, how dare you touch him again. How dare you do this to him” I spit.

The police officers aren’t doing anything to stop me. What happens here won’t be talked about again. They are all turning a blind eye thankfully.

“Ohhhhh Harry, so nice to meet you in person, you are gorgeous aren’t you” Ben laughs.

“You will pay for everything you have done. Do you understand” I say.

“Oh Harry, I’m not scared of you and your big shot lawyers I don’t give a shit” Ben smirks at me.

“Oh I’m not talking about my lawyers Ben. I’m talking about my connections on the inside. I know how to make your life a living hell in prison. What you did to Louis, is nothing on what will be done to you behind bars” I spit at him. I can see the fear in his eyes. He knows exactly what I’m talking about.

“My lawyers and family will get me out Harry, don’t worry I’ll walk free and then I will take Aston” he tries to sound confidant.

“You know as well as I do that that won’t happen Ben. Aston is my son he will never be yours he is mine and Louis’ you don’t and never will exist to him. Have fun on the inside you fucking coward” I say and I punch him square in the face, before I beat the shit out of him for hurting Louis. Eventually when he is on the ground barely conscious, I’m dragged off him by Simon. I watch as he is put into the back of the cop car and driven out of sight. I can’t help the tears in my eyes. That fucking asshole. 

“Come on Haz let go we need to get to the hospital to get to Louis” he says

I take a deep breath and let him lead me to the car. I need to get to Louis. He needs me now. I can’t wait to hold him in my arms again.


	19. Last Chapter before Epilougue

Louis POV

The first thing I notice when I start to come around is the excruciating pain my body is in. The kidnapping and being beaten comes rushing back to me. I can hear the sound of muffled voices and annoying beeping. I'm too scared to open my eyes. I don't want to face Ben or Max or my Dad again, my body can't take much more. I can't help but let out a choked cry. Please don't make me go through any more pain I silently beg. It's extremely hard to breath I feel like someone is sitting on my chest, my head is pounding. I'm so thirsty but I don't want to drink. I start to cry, I can't handle any more pain.

"Get a nurse Andy" I hear someone say.

The low husky voice sounds so familiar but it can't be Harry I must be dreaming. 

"Shhhh Louis your safe you’re ok" Harry's voice soothes me again.

I'm imagining coming face to face with Ben or Max in the awful basement that smells like vomit and urine. Panic sets in when I remember the hard mattress and my hands being tied, and not being able to breathe. The cold, the absolute freezing cold that physically hurts your body to the bones. I start to shake, breathing heavier. I try to move but the pain is so bad. It's then I realise my hands aren't tied. 

"Baby I'm right here, open your eyes for me sweetheart" Harry says.

I start to slowly open my eyes, as I do I'm blinded by a light so bright my head throbs and my eyes close again.

"Just turn down the light for him" I hear a female say, I've never heard her voice before.

"The lights off now Louis, can you come back to us?" that female voice says. 

"Hhhuuurts" I rasp out and it hurts so much to talk that I have to try to breath properly again.

"Its ok baby breathe" Harry says to me, I can feel his hands stroking my head.

Where the hell am I? Where is Ben and Max, I think? Tears escape my eyes and I can feel Harry thumbing them away. I want to open my eyes but I'm scared I'm dreaming and Harry won't be with me if I do.

"We're going to put some more pain relief in your drip ok sweetheart but I need you to open your eyes first ok" another female voice I've never heard before.

I slowly blink my eyes open, as my eyes adjust to the dull room, I can see two women in nurse uniforms. I must be in a hospital. Then I see Andy and Gemma, and then next to me to my right is Harry. I look him straight in the eyes and can't help but sob

"Hhharry" I try to choke out. 

"It's me, it's me, and you’re going to be ok" he says leaning down to kiss my head and hug me softly.

I cannot believe I'm in hospital that I was found. Thank god. I just want to cry for days, thankful that I don't have to endure another beating in that cold horrible basement. 

"Ok Louis, if you were to rate your pain on a scale of 1-10" Gemma starts.

"10, 10 iiiii can't breathe" I interrupt her.

Gemma turns to the nurse and instructs her on the pain relief to give me.

"Gggemmma I really can't breathe" I say getting worried it feels like my lungs aren’t getting enough air and I can't take a full breath.

"Ok Louis I need you to stay calm ok" Gemma says.

"Your body has been through a lot, you have seven broken ribs, had a collapsed lung. A broken arm and a fractured skull. As well as a lot of internal bleeding. You were shot in your right upper leg and lost a lot of blood. You’re going to be in a lot of pain for a while but I will try and get it under control for you ok Louis, just relax. Gemma Says. 

Shit this is bad, I can’t believe I made it out alive. I honestly thought my body would have given up. What if Ben and Max come back again what if they find me again? I start to panic.

“Harrrryy, Bben and MMax, what if they find me Harry I can’t I can’t” I start to say.

“No Lou its ok I promise you this is all over, they will never ever hurt you again. Baby Your Parents and Max are dead and can never touch you again” Harry says.

“Harry, it was so horrible, they hurt me so bad, I tried to hold on for you and Aston and Darcey. I knew if I died that Ben would take Aston and I needed to hold on. I was so cold Harry it was freezing and all I wanted was you and your warm arms and they never came. Every time I woke up I hoped it was to the police coming to save me but it wasn’t and I thought I was going to die. I thought about giving up and I’m so sorry Harry I’m sorry I ever thought that. I’m sorry I ever doubted you would find me. I’m so sorry” I sob out into Harry’s chest.

“Baby shhhhh I know its ok Lou I’m here I would never, ever give up on you baby ever. You are my life and I love you so much. I couldn’t bear to think of what it was like for you. I’m so sorry you had to go through it all. I wish I could take it all back baby but I can’t. I’m here though, to help you I’m here, your mine. It’s over no one is going to touch you again. Harry says.

“Arre you sure? How do you know? “I ask terrified

“I saw them Lou I saw Ben arrested and he won’t be getting out I promise you. Max and your parents, I saw their bodies. I promise you they are gone baby I promise”

“Sooo Its over?” I ask hoping our lives will go back to normal again.

“Yes baby it’s over, it’s all over we are all safe” Harry says. 

I clutch at him and he hugs me back tightly. I’m so happy this is all over, I can’t believe it. I start to drift off to sleep again as Gemma puts more pain relief into my drip. 

It takes me a week to be able to function properly and not need sedation for my pain. Harry stays by me the whole time. The kids are still at Harry’s parents we both decided it was best they didn’t see me with so many injuries. I’m still sleeping a lot but Gemma says I need to for my body to fully recover. 

I wake up dazed and I can feel Ben all over me and can’t take it. I can feel him on me, he keeps hitting me over and over and I scream out in pain, I can’t stop. There is a beeping sound getting louder and all I can feel is Ben and My Father hitting my body. The pain is unbearable. They are laughing at me and I can’t take anymore.

“Louis, Wake up baby it’s just a dream Lou your safe” Harry says to me.

I wake up with a gasp. I’m covered in sweat and I’m still in a hospital bed. Harry is sitting next to me on the bed.

“It’s ok Lou it’s just another dream baby”

“Harry I can’t take this anymore I don’t want to sleep ever again I don’t want to relive it anymore please make it stop” I sob out. It’s the third nightmare I’ve had today. I barely get any sleep in between.

“I know baby I know. Gemma and I think it’s time to bring some help in Lou. We think you might benefit from talking to a professional” Harry says.

“No, way I’m not crazy Harry no” I say getting defensive.

“I know baby no one says your crazy. You have been through a lot and we just think it will help, I won’t let anyone touch you ever again ok, and we can get through this” Harry says.

Harry, I’m so scared I don’t know if I can ever believe that. It was so horrible Harry. I never thought I would see you or the kids again. The pain, I can still feel it. I can still feel the fear and I don’t want to feel like that anymore I want to move on Harry but I don’t know how”

“We will move on Lou, and I will help you. The kids and I will be right by your side ok we aren’t going anywhere. We will be happy Louis as a family. We will be so happy together, the first step though I think is talking to someone who knows how to help you. What do you say baby, for me and the kids?” Harry smiles. As much as it scares me, I believe him I believe that Harry will keep us all safe and he wouldn’t never make me do something that would cause me pain or hurt me. 

“Okay, yeah I’ll talk to someone ok” I say.

“Thank you baby. Gemma has already organised someone to come and see you tomorrow ok” Harry says. I just nod.

“I’m staying awake until then ok” I say and Harry smiles. 

“Ok Lou, why don’t we watch some TV hey” he says sliding into the bed next to me and hugging me tight. He switches on the TV and we watch friends re runs for a few hours before I’m drifting off to sleep unwillingly but my eyes won’t stay open any longer.

I wake up gasping for air again covered in sweat. This time though Harry, Gemma and another man are in the room with me. 

“Calm down baby your safe” Harry says.

My breathing calms down and I look to the three of them.

“You let me fall asleep Harry, I can’t fall asleep I don’t want to dream about it anymore” I sob out again. Harry hugs me and holds me in his arms, rocking me back and forth until I finally stop crying.

‘Hi Louis, my name is Doctor Joseph, It’s nice to meet you” The doctor says sincerely.

He is a tall man with blonde hair about 40 years old he seems really nice. 

“Hi” I say quietly

“Now Louis, Gemma and Harry have asked me to come to see you so I can help you with what you have been through, I’m hear to help you work through everything and hopefully we can get you nightmare free and living a very happy life. Does that sound good” He asks me.

It sounds really good actually and for the first time in years I feel a slight relief that someone knows how to help me that I’m not a lost cause, that maybe just maybe I can get over this and move on.

“Yeah” I whisper out. 

“Now, I’m not going to lie you have a long road ahead of you but I know if we all work together and you can be open and honest with me we can do this ok.” Dr Johnson says.

“Yeah I’d really like that” I say and I can feel Harry hug me tighter. 

“Great now the first thing to get you back to recovery is to get those two children of yours back here with you, what do you say, if you can work with me I expect we can have them back to you within two weeks” he smiles at me.

“I’ll do whatever it takes, I miss them so much”

“Great let’s get started then shall we” he says and I can’t help the relief that floods through my body. I know I can do this especially with Harry by my side.

 

Two weeks later I wake up nightmare free for the first time in two weeks to Aston and Darcey sitting on my hospital bed, quietly colouring in. I’m not in too much pain thank god as I slowly open my eyes.

“Dad?” Aston asks as he sees me opening my eyes

“Astie” I say I’m so thankful he is here in front of me. He reaches forward and hugs me tightly, like he never wants to let me go.

“Im so happy to see you buddy” I say not even bothering to hold in my tears.

“Are you ok Dad?” Aston asks.

“I’m ok buddy just a bit sore but I promise I’m ok” I say.

“Daddy I was so worried about you” Darcey says as she too lunges for me”

“Worried about me? Never! I will always be here for you two, always. No need to worry about me I promise” I say reassuring them. Just then Harry walks back into the room with snacks from the vending machine. 

“I hope you two are being gentle with Daddy he is still very sore” Harry says as he comes over to sit next to us on the bed and hand out the kids snacks.

“We are we promise” Darcey says.

“Is everything going to be ok now?” Aston asks.

“Yes buddy I promise you everything will be fine now” I say back.

“Nothing and no one is going to be getting in the way of us being a happy family ok” Harry says.

“And you’re going to be ok dad you’re not going to die are you?” Darcey asks frantically.

“Absolutely not Darcey. No way, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere ok” I say looking into her eyes.

The kids smile and take their snacks over to the corner of the hospital room to watch the TV and eat. Harry turns toward me,

“How are you feeling baby?” he asks.

“I’m ok, just sore” I say smiling.

“Guess what?” I say smiling at Harry.

“What baby?” Harry asks.

“I slept for 5 hours without having a nightmare” I say proudly.

“Lou, that’s fantastic news, see I knew you could do it baby. I’m so proud of you” Harry says, giving me his big dimpled grin.

I look to the kids across the room and I feel like a weight has lifted off my chest. I’ve made the first step and I’ve got the kids back by my side. I really feel like I can do this.

Two months later when I’m finally able to leave the hospital. I get the lecture from Gemma and Liam about taking it easy, I listen but can’t help the eye roll at the end of their speech. I can’t wait to get home and sleep in my own bed curled up next to Harry. 

“Go on get out of here” Gemma says laughing.

I hug her tightly and grab Aston and Darcey’s hands ready to walk out of the hospital. Harry stands protectively behind us leading me out by his hand on the small of my back. We reach the exit of the hospital and once again the whole carpark is packed with fans and paparazzi. Cal, Simon and Drew are waiting for us at the doors. When we reach them Simon takes the kids out to the car and I reach up to hug Cal and Drew tightly. These two both helped save my life and I owe everything to them both.

“Hey don’t get all soppy on us now Kid” Drew says letting me go and wiping his eyes subtlety.

“Yeah we don’t want to look like crying babies in front of the media now do we?” Cal says.

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, I won’t tell anyone what saps you two really are” I say winking at them.

Harry laughs behind me and Drew ruffles my hair. We are led out the front doors into the carpark. My breathing picks up. It’s the first time since the kidnapping I’ve been in public and I can’t help but think the worst. Harry is beside me hand on my waist.

“You’re ok everything is fine. No one is going to hurt you baby I won’t let them” Harry says.

His words sink in and I start to relax. I know the road ahead is not going to be easy. I have a long recovery both physically and emotionally ahead of me but I have Cal and Drew, Simon and the kids and most importantly I have My Harry who I can’t be thankful enough for. I feel safe in his arms where I belong and as long as I keep remembering that I think I can get through this. I know we will be a happy wonderful family together and I can’t wait to see what the next few years of carefree life will bring us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my first fanfic and has enjoyed it. Thank you for all the lovely Kudos and comments you are all so lovely. I hope to write more in the future. Thank you for sticking with me on this. xoxo

Ten Years Later

“Aston and Darcey Styles if I have to ask you to come here again there will be consequences” I say, trying to sound threatening but they both know I’m not.

“Daddy we’re here what’s wrong?” Darcey asks me. 

I turn around to face both the kids and smile widely. They have both grown up so much. Time has gone way to fast as I look at them standing in front of me.

“Would you mind helping your Dad with the twins, Ava won’t let him do her hair and Edwards’s shoes need to be put on. We are running late” I ask them as I finish packing lunchboxes.

“Sure Dad no worries” Aston says. “It’s ok you know Dad, it’s just their first day of grade 4 they will be ok” Aston says smiling as Darcey leaves to tend to Ava.

I sigh. How did this boy become so wise? I still remember him as a six year old with no front teeth. Standing before me now though is a handsome 17 year old. Aston has grown into a smart, funny and very charming boy. He has a steady girlfriend and has just been accepted into Oxford University to study Medicine. I Look to Darcey as she walks back into the kitchen carrying her eight year old sister Ava on her back, her hair neatly done. Darcey is following Aston to Oxford studying English literature. They are both still the best of friends and did not want to leave each other behind when they went off to university. They will both share an apartment together off campus. Harry insisted on buying them the apartment and of course a car each, much to my outrage. I’m happy they will be well looked after though. 

“Here we are Miss Ava, now let’s get your back pack on” Darcey says to Ava.

Harry walks into the Kitchen with Edward in tow, shoes finally on his feet. The last ten years have been kind to Harry. he still looks so young and handsome. My breath still gets caught in my throat whenever I see him. He is dressed casually in his jeans and a white button up top. His hair is long reaching his shoulders and his green eyes sparkle when he sees me. He comes over and kisses me.

“Ready to go Mr Styles?” He asks me and I smile. I will never get sick of him calling me that.

Since everything happened ten years ago Harry cut back instantly on his work load. He hired more people and devoted his time to our family. We were married a year later and it was one of the best days of our lives. The wedding was simple but elegant and a day we will never forget. The wedding much to our disapproval was heavily covered by the media. Our relationship is still gossip in the news and Harry is still as popular as ever within the music industry. 

After I came out of hospital after the kidnapping I took months to fully recover and heal. I didn’t cope very well. The media attention was a lot to handle as were the constant nightmares. I still get them sometimes but they are few and far between, and Harry was by my side the whole time. We postponed the wedding for a year until I was able to cope with everything better. We were able to live a semi normal life happily and not in fear. It took me a while to come to terms with the fact that Ben was dead and wasn’t going to come after me again. Eventually I started believing it. We still have constant security, that will never change but Drew, Cal and Simon are still part of our entourage and our family. The kids have grown up with them too and we are so thankful to still have them by our side.

Our Honeymoon was spent traveling the Caribbean. It was amazing. On our last night of our honeymoon I started feeling really sick. Thinking it was a stomach bug, we had a doctor called in who told us I was pregnant. It was the most amazing yet scariest news to hear. Liam was of course on board with the pregnancy and was happy to announce we were expecting twins. After a very smooth pregnancy which involved a very overprotective Harry catering to my every whim. Ava Elizabeth Styles and Edward William Styles were born and are now very energetic and charming 8 year olds. We are so lucky to have them both.

Liam and Gemma have also had a son Patrick who is 8 now and Edward and he are attached at the hip. Zayn and Andy have got two kids now 8 year old Zoe and 7 Year old Maddie. They are a constant in our lives and our family dinners have turned into huge events. We couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

“Yep Ready as I’ll ever be Husband” I say back to Harry, trying to hide my face from him.

“Lou baby are you crying?” Harry asks sweetly.

“No. no! I am not emotional just because my youngest children are in middle school now” I say wiping my eyes.

“Dad what are you going to be like next week when Darcey and I leave for college” Aston laughs. 

“Hey I have the right to be an emotional wreck then too, my babies are leaving the nest” I say.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t have several ideas planned for their bedrooms Louis, I’ve seen the blueprints” Drew says jokingly walking into the room.

“Hey! now I’m officially offended Dad, I hope you cry for weeks when we leave” Darcey laughs.

“Thanks for throwing me in the whole Drew, appreciate it” I say rolling my eyes, smiling at him.

“It’s my job Lou” Drew says smirking at me. As Harry and him laugh at me.

 

“Alright guys lets go your cousins are waiting at school for us. We will take you all into class together” Harry says to the kids.

“Yay, I hope Zoe is in my class” Ava says

“Yeah and Patrick in mine, then we can talk all day” Edward says

We all laugh 

“I’ll go get the Car ready” Drew says walking out of the kitchen.

“Come on Edward ill piggy back you to the car” Aston says 

“Thanks Astie” Edward replies, hoping on his back.

“Ohhhh Can I have a piggy back too” Ava whinges.

“Of course Aves hop on” Darcey says.

“Let’s Race!! Ava and I will beat you boys to the car” Darcey says. Ava giggles and Edward laughs loudly as they are taken for a ride running through the house and out to the car by their big Brother and Sister.

“Be careful” Harry Yells after them. I Sigh and can’t help the smile that spreads across my face. Harry turns around to face me.

“I love seeing you smile” Harry says to me, coming over and pulling me towards him, snaking his arm around my waist.

“I love smiling” I say looking into Harry’s beautiful eyes

 

“I love you Harry, so much” I say

“I love you Lou”

“Thank you for everything Harry, you and the kids mean everything to me” Harry smiles at me and reaches up to cup my face.

“Always Baby” Harry smiles out. He places a kiss onto my head and we leave the house ready for another year and another adventure together.


End file.
